The Guardian with No Name
by Ash Parth
Summary: It is a FanFiction story which stars my Guardian of the game Destiny along with others which it involves some of the community members and other Guardians I have created to tie the bonds of the Guardian Ultima Ze S'Lair.


This FanFiction was a dedication for the Destiny 1 and 2 games.

As a thank you for Bungie and the Destiny Community that all the times were fun and my skills being a writer is worth every word in a fictional world where all Guardians I have met these past 3 years through good and bad that I have written all of this.

Even in the future when one day I can write FanFiction's of all other Guardians.

Appreciate the readers to read this from beginning to end.

 _This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental._

 **The Guardian with no Name (#1 of Destiny FanFiction Series)**

 **Description:**

In the world of Destiny, where the users play, assist and even start crimes as Guardians. The Vanguard are responsible for assisting many new or current Guardians and lay the law down on the Toxic, known to be Guardians who wish to bring disorder and make other Guardians miserable specially for their communities.

A few are or used to be Toxic become mercenaries. One special case was known to be Ultima, who was once Ultima Ze S'Lair, living in the Dreaming City. Works in his own Sanctuary to bring others who used to be what he used to be years ago as well as being the Spider's favorite. He was known to be the most known in the shadows. The first Myth Mercenary being Clanless and to show others he bring into Sanctuary to be defenders of not just the Guardians but also the world of Destiny.

This mission Ultima is now given by the Spider is something he would have to tread carefully as many rogue Guardians are wreaking havoc. He has to even watch out form the Vanguard especially a few who he used to be friendly with years ago in the past before his troubles.

'Cause if he isn't careful, which he was accused of, he will be trapped within the Universe and never be able to assist in the shadows for the rest of his life.

 **Prologue**

The known Universe was build for many communities of assisting others, competitive showcasing and bonding with others in many friendships. Within the years it has brought, it advanced from an advanced for of humanity bathed in the Light into a new form where the user would enter the future of mankind and interact with their foes and friends to further their friendships.

Everyone was known to be Guardians within the blessed by the Traveler.

All Guardians were the protectors of mankind ever since the Collapse. As time passes, humanity continues to pursue their restoration throughout the Universe.

However, many others whether they were once known before background checking was made or they were to show jealousy from others success, they are branded to be the Toxic. Which they show riots and random fights unto others who weren't involved in their rampage.

Hence the Vanguard was made to secure the Toxic down and to keep the new Guardians and others safety.

Years later on there were many Guardians in the essence of one Guardian who was once renowned and drowned in many losses in his life. Which they seen his manipulation and where he gets into falsehood from relatives who was not making the Guardian's life in an even better and he lashes out onto others.

In a form of consequences, he lost everything, and even trust which he formed.

A year after when the Guardian disappeared, he continued to watch over before and after he left his former home to live in a new life and things were looking up to him.

After many therapies and talking through his relatives, he looks to form a new life within the Universe. However, he fears most from what he had done and wished to make a new name of himself. Others known him being the once renowned Ultima Ze S'Lair.

Today, S'Lair is dead.

Only Ultima lives in a much needed life as he formed a haven to those who suffered the same as he was in his life.

He had formed Sanctuary, and became nothing more than a Myth Mercenary and support in the shadows as even to hunt down the Toxic who would bring down misery unto the Universe.

 **Mission 1**

It was another night within the Universe and it was one of the Towers. One where the Vanguard store their Archives.

Was easy for the Myth Mercenary to sneak in and look into some secret files. Not just any information, but also some information involving the most ruthless of the Toxic the Spider requested for Ultima.

Too easy for him especially when Ultima used to come here with some old friends before he left in exile.

Didn't take long until someone took notice and called for Ultima to freeze. However, he was too smart to enter unprepared. After having to slid the files into his inventory, he used a smoke bomb to vanish from the interpreter. Even to make a quick getaway through the roofing.

Ultima was used to having to run into the Vanguard whether he had to dive into trouble or not regardless of what mission he was given from the Spider or from others.

Looking over the quiet night in his Trials of the Nine gear, having it glow in the night to show some to recognize one of the infamous Guardians in the Universe. Beforehand, he was looking over the Vanguard Tower thinking about a couple of old friends he usually sneak charity in for fun. Thinking if they're gonna miss the files he took. But for Ultima, there are always copies in the back the Vanguard can use to replace what was taken.

Than he leapt away from the City to where he resides.

In one of his secret home in the dreaming City, Ultima, with his name redacted and concealed, was in more reading while the Guardian Radio was playing.

The Radio plays, "...And on the other news, last night, it seems some important information of some Toxic of the community has been taken. Eye witnesses were claiming that the thief was the infamous Guardian, Ultima Ze S'Lair, whom we know of him being the first Myth Mercenary upon the others. Who many respect him for being an ally within the shadows and doing what he can to assist other Guardians whether it involves payment or mostly not.

"The Vanguard were announcing this message to the Myth Mercenary as following, 'To you, Ultima, I know it is you who might have took the files. We don't know what your plan is, but note that your actions does not change much especially for the theft of private files from property of the Vanguard'.

"In other news, Sherpas were glad to have the growing clan, Sanctuary, to assist in a rapid growth amongst old and new Guardians. No one still knows who the leader of the Clan is except one of the member claiming the leader is a kind, caring, and a respectful father-like man to show anyone who has fallen from grace.

"And that will conclude the Guardian News. Thank you and may the Light be with you Guardians."

The radio caught off as Ultima was mostly glad to hear the Clan, Sanctuary, was doing well.

In truth, Ultima was the one who founded Sanctuary and bring in many Guardians who have indeed fallen into despair and fallen from grace and give them a new purpose. Whether they be victims or those who seek redemption.

He knew such since he has been there as a victim as a young man and as a man seeking redemption which he has done so constantly as a Myth Mercenary and do assistance in the shadows. He was able to redact his name from others so no one knows.

Looking through the Clan forums, he look into the LFG section to see his Clan picking up raid helps, nightfall helps, quest helps and any other individual who wished to least have a partner for the Crucible.

Ultima would of went into more of it himself but he was planning to lay low at the moment especially when he had to steal some important files for the Spider.

He decided to take a break from reading and look into the files from the Vanguard Tower. The files included some nasty Toxic players the Vanguard are looking to snatch and throw into deresolution. Ultima is wondering what the Spider wants with these players until he would have to speak with him in person.

Which he decide he would.

Ultima went to his room where his lover used to sleep in with him.

The memories they both had in his personal and Guardian life.

Ultima Ze S'Lair and Mrs S'Lair were one of the most known couples within Destiny along with others. They even had a kid after they were married. Unfortunately, her weak heart finally grabbed hold of her and she passed away even when they made it to the emergency room.

It was one of Ultima's worst days ever.

But that was the past even for the troubles he has done within the Main City which led him into exile.

He logged himself into Destiny and chose to wear the Leviathan armor Prestige design. Made it into the Dreaming City where he resides and rode on his Sparrow his way towards the lair where the Spider lives.

Arriving, his ghost, Omega, came up to inform him that Fallen would look at him in the wrong way.

Ultima shrugged that he is used to it whether it was Fallen, or Cabal or even other Guardians give him the lazy eye.

Walking in, the Fallen were careful not to attack Ultima while he walked up towards the Spider, a Fallen baron ruling over the reaches of the Tangled Shore.

"Did you happen to have what i requested, Myth Mercenary," the Spider purred.

Ultima wasted no time and handed the files over to him.

The Spider chuckled softly. "You are as resourceful as ever, Guardian."

Ultima even wasted no time on questioning the Fallen baron. "I wanna ask, what is your interest in those files?" He asked. "What is important on that Toxic over the others and even the Guardians?"

The Spider chuckled softly. "You should know more than I do, Guardian. These Toxic Guardians run amok while the Vanguard thought they could handle them. But, it mercenaries like you who are more comfortable having to get his hands dirty no matter the type of job."

Ultima knew what the Spider was pointing at. The Spider is always one to even have his Fallen pawns to search and report back with information. It was useful mostly for Ultima which being exiled was easy enough feel what the Fallen do. Which both himself and the Spider formed an alliance as the Dreaming City is Ultima's homebase when he logs in and out while the Fallen cover his tracks from the Vanguard.

"But what does it got to do for me to look into those Toxic Guardians?" Ultima questioned.

"Easy for me to look into some info and in return, I may have some for you," the Spider spoke in a cryptic tone. "And when Fallen return, when S'Lair returns, I deliver information. When I have enough information, one of mines would fetch you and bring you to me."

Ultima mostly hated when the Spider gives him cryptic information, but mostly he doesn't like to be called what he used to be even though his username is still UltimaZeS'Lair.

He kept it as what he used to be specially when many of his friends and followers seen him and his wife be Mr. and Mrs. S'Lair. Except as when he was exiled and reformed in his return, he tossed away S'Lair as to prove not just his past his day, but also the name himself along with it.

Though it seems it isn't easy. Often think of having to throw himself away for the communities sake.

But it would make his deceased wife more sad as he remembered the same smile she gives whenever they were together and when she gave one last smile before passing away when they reached the emergency room.

He wanted to cry except emotion was hard for Ultima together since being a Myth Mercenary required to dump away most emotion.

Pulling together, Ultima realized the Spider may have more information of the Toxic in a week. He started off out of the caverns where the Fallen reside.

"A word of warning before departure, Guardian," the Spider called out.

Which Ultima turned his head to eye over to the Spider.

"Guardian should know that other Guardians would track down theif. Warning is given to not just thief of Vanguard, but also Clan of Thief if not careful," the Spider finished with a chuckle.

Ultima could do nothing more but to ball his fist except to know that the Fallen baron was right. He would have to lay low more until the job is done on the Toxic so he doesn't get his Clan involved and even hurt. He doesn't even want to see the Vanguard get into more trouble then he already was when he stole some of their files.

"Well, this is going to be a hard job on yourself, Guardian," Omega, Ultima's ghost informed. "Where should we start?"

Hopping onto his Ship, Ultima only said to his ghost, "I'll have to think over where we go first. Don't wanna make any false moves. One wrong step even the slightest and it is game over for all of us.

It was another quiet day from the outside of one of the abandoned towers of the City. But on the inside is where Sanctuary, a Clan of mercenaries who band together having fun, looking through the LFG forums and the Guardian News.

One of the co-leaders, Jarome, was looking over each of the new comers and the old ones teaching the new members the way of having to help others whether its raids or trials.

It was like old times when Jarome, Dinah and Gilbert followed the leader of the Clan half

a year ago along. The leader brought them into the old tower which is used for the Discord and an LFG and helped grow.

It was even thanks to the leader to help him through his misery since the death of his mother and sister when he used to be a street gangbanger. Now having to be a helper long as he keeps his cool is a new meaning for Jarome.

Beforehand, Jarome was jumped by Dinah, as her Guardian name who was joking.

"Gimme a break, Dinah," Jarome spoke.

Dinah leaped over the sofa and passed a cup to him. "Just wondering what's on your mind," she asked.

Jarome and Dinah were close to each other like brother and sister even since the leader of the Clan brought them here and reform. Hell, Jarome looked more comfortable when Dinah and Flora were like sisters of his. Without them as well as the other members of Sanctuary, he would still be filling bullets in the streets before he was chosen.

"Just thinking when boss is coming back," he admitted. "Like I wonder why for the most he always goes out."

Dinah shrugged. "That's the leader for ya. He's always going out doin' what he can for both his life and for here. He just need to be more careful. 'Cause I think the Vanguard is throwing on a bounty on him again."

Jarome facepalmed. "He always does something like that. He gonna get a deres one day."

Dinah gulped down her fill quick. "That is him as a Myth Mercenary for ya."

He could understand all that. He wanted to be a Myth Mercenary himself.

Except the leader always tells words of wisdom and even told Jarome and others like, _It is OK to be a mercenary, except for the most, family comes first. Be mindful Sanctuary is a family and we are spreading the positivity among the other Guardians. We try to show the Universe that we are not Toxic._

And those words Jarome absorbed are the wisest.

Suddenly, the music cut off and someone called for the leader of the Clan.

Jarome stood and looked over towards the Guardian who cut the music. He looked at a Warlock. Being a Titan, he never liked Warlocks except the ones within the clan and his friends.

He was already looking to show the party pooper what happens when he comes in rude.

"What can I do ya for?" Jarome asked politely.

The unwanted guest spoke, "You're not what I'm looking for. I was talking about the real leader. Not some low life with a criminal record."

The whole Sanctuary was oohing at the insult and expecting what Jarome to do something.

Which Jarome went ahead and shown up face-to-face. He never liked anyone calling him out or revealing his criminal record which the leader always tell him never let anyone antagonize him or anything that should be left alone in the past.

"You sure ya wanna cause some trouble?" Jarome warned. "We have a rule in Sanctuary." He yelled out for the Clan. "What we do with anybody who wants to disrespect and cause trouble guys!?"

Everyone went ahead and said in sync, "We kick them out in pieces."

Jarome gave a thin smile and patted the unwanted guest on the back and told him as he led him out the door, "Why not you and I go out and have a nice, quiet… chat, shall we?"

Ultima pulled up at the tower where Sanctuary resides.

He remembered it all like it was yesterday when he brought a few people who were like him. Ex-criminals, mentally abused victims, those who went through physical abuse, sexual assault victims and even orphans. He goes and tells all the people that life is hard but if together, life becomes more better in a positive life and even show the Universe what they created and wanted to spread.

It was something Ultima learned and wanted to spread unto others ever since he moved.

Omega, his ghost, alerted him on some oncoming violence.

Ultima was up and ready to head in, except trouble came out the door to see Jarome bring out a Warlock.

Jarome noticed and called out to him.

The Warlock awed at Ultima and recognized him. "It's you," the Warlock pointed out. "You're Ultima Ze S'Lair. YOU'RE the leader of Sanctuary!? The bastard of the Traveler chose poorly!?"

Jarome went ahead to push the Warlock off.

"You watch your mouth when you're in my bosses presence," Jarome pointed out.

"What the hell happened here, Jarome?" Ultima asked.

Jaome explained what happened within the Tower.

Ultima looked down on the Warlock and unmasked so he could see his face. "I don't know what you came here for, but no one comes in to disrespect my family," he pointed out to the Warlock. "Especially if you're here to do what the Vanguard announced. If you wanna come here, you better come in in one piece, otherwise you'll leave in pieces. Now don't come back and I don't even want to see your face again. Got it?"

The Warlock went ahead and warned Ultima that it wasn't over.

Aside all the trouble the Warlock was causing, Ultima looked over on Jarome and done the coded handshake.

One of the most loyal members of the Clan, Jarome was a good aspect and someone Ultima can call a friend and comrade when assisting many Guardians within the Universe.

On the way upwards, Ultima asked, "So what's been new since I was gone, Jarome?"

Jarome answered, "Aside that trash can wanting a boot to the ass, everything is well. We gotten a few virgins, helped out some other Sherpas here and there. A couple of new members was getting used to what we taught them like we were taught. All was smooth sailing my dude."

Ultima gave a good smile. "Good to know. How has Flora been doing for her Sherpa runs? I heard she has been trying her hardest after a couple weeks ago she wanted to fly solo."

"She has been doing alright. Dinah and Crystal has been giving Flora just in case. Hell, even the ones from the Main City have been asking for her. Even done a ladies raid only and whatnot. Flora is living the dream for someone so young, y'know."

Ultima was glad overall. He remembered Flora, or her Guardian name being FloraNaRama, being an orphan abused by his drunk father. Even learned that she was thirteen years old when she came to him after watching some of his streams. He hesitated to extend his hand and even the other Clan members done the same and helped Flora on her feet. He was more glad to see her grow and learn more for a whole year.

Upon arrival in the main room, it all went silent.

This was something Ultima wasn't used to when the whole Clan was expecting from their Clan leader.

He went to the main lounge and announced, "Hello Sanctuary, for I am home."

The whole room cheered for his return.

"Now for what y'all are thinking, yes I heard the Guardian News. I did do something. And it was something for the Spider." The Clan booed at the sound of the Spider's name. "I know. But note that I get the glimmer for the Clan's sake. And these files that I took from the Vanguard is high priced. Which is why I may need some hands." He looked to see most of them rearing to assist since all of these players look up to him.

"Now, if you guys have to wonder, 'How would I be of service?' Don't rush on that. I will handle most of those bastards. And I would even wonder that that Warlock is a crony or have a will of his own to capture me and hand my ass over to the Vanguard." Ultima shrugged. "Let him try. 'Cause he should know better to challenge me by coming in here expecting to fight me in a 1v1. But meh."

Ultima went and sat on his main desk and bring up a tablet to display the Toxic Guardian from the files. "Now to have your attention, this is someone the Spider is looking into. But, that Fallen baron doesn't know that even I can be resourceful. Which is why I would want you guys to help out. When you guys are out there, report to me, Jarome, Dinah or Chronos about this Guardian. But you need to be careful. I don't want y'all to hurt yourselves just for one guy. So until then, y'all enjoy. We only live once and life is always a risk."

It all closed when the whole Clan whooed and cheered for their Clan leader's humble words.

Ultima went to the top of the Tower to overlook the City. Dinah went to join him.

"You killed it as usual, boss," Dinah complimented.

"I know," he complimented back. "It's gonna be a long one when finding this guy. Back when I was looking at his file, he sounds dangerous. Which I want y'all to be extra careful and do not engage him alone. I don't want any of this family to be hurt."

Dinah grinned. "Don't worry, boss. We are strong as one big, happy family like you've always said to cheer us up."

Ultima couldn't blame her. He understood her as being a former victim of sexual assault form her mother when Dinah was a teenager. Dropped out of high school since she has been looked as a young prostitute by the teachers. She had no friends.

Until he raised his hand to her since he heard her cry after popping her Trials cherry was popped. Reliving old scarred memories which he understood how it all feels like. It was then he obtained a third to bring in the Clan.

Yet Ultima continues to keep himself Clanless as he keeps his reputation as a Myth Mercenary amongst the known Universe.

Looking over, Ultima knows it isn't just the Toxic he has to keep an eye on, it is also the Vanguard who are gonna be going after him like an open target.

 **Mission 2**

Within the Vanguard's Tower, One of the top ranked Vanguard Guardians, Magdalene, or Maggie De Vou as her Guardian name, had to talk with some of the other Vanguard members in a gossip about how the other Guardians within the City have been doing along with hearing more of the Guardians within the Sanctuary Clan have been lying low and even go to their ends to help out of the other Guardians.

Later on, Maggie was called in by one if the higher ups of the Vanguard.

The Guardian in front of Maggie was one of the strongest Titans known to be Braxton. His username was hidden while giving her a cold stare.

"Tell me, Maggie De Vou," Braxton called out to her. "Why have I been getting rumors that Sanctuary have been getting most of the glory when all they are are low life mercenaries? Not to mention the leader of the Clan was Ultima Ze S'Lair even though his shows blank? I'm sure you know why Ultima was blanked out of the ranks."

Maggie knows. She was there when things were going south for Ultima a few years ago involving his wives passing to his breaking up with a few friendships. In her mind, Maggie even knew his relationship with Sherpas whom he got his lessons from them both Raid and Trials.

"Yes, sir," Maggie answered.

"Then why am I not seeing Ultima dead?" Braxton asked in a cold tone.

Maggie gets the vibe that Braxton despises Ultima's guts regardless of his hard earned achievements known and unknown.

"Well, Ultima is a crafty Guardian. He is a Hunter main afterall."

Braxton places his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "I mean, Ultima is known as a criminal. He is a despicable mercenary and mercenaries don't deserve glory when they ask for money."

Unlike most of the Vanguard Guardians, Maggie and a few others know how hard the mercenaries of Sanctuary that do their assistance never required money. The other mercenaries Braxton was more or less talking are those who ask for money through recoveries and boosting which most of that was illegal.

Even as rumors goes, some of the mercenaries of Sanctuary used to be account recoverers. Ultima had intentions of changing most of them unless a fight had to involve in the underground Crucible matches.

In the meantime, Maggie was getting the feeling what Braxton has in mind involving Sanctuary.

"Here is what I have in mind for you, Maggie," he orders. "I was told S'Lair has stolen some files and they are important and private for the Vanguard. I have ordered others and I am ordering you to keep your eyes open and arrest S'Lair on the spot. Than an immediate deres is to be delivered. Don't fail me. If you succeed, I'll promote you. Understand?"

A promotion within the Vanguard ranks is always good to know, but it didn't sound good for Maggie to hear from those orders.

And disobeying orders was not a Vanguard ranks.

All Maggie had to do was nod and gave her word that she will do her job.

Then she was dismissed.

The day was later shown and most of the other Guardians are flying off to call it a day. Maggie was about to so the same until she was getting a cold vibe.

She goes ahead to one of the City's alleyways and halt to have a familiar vibe.

"I know it is you, Ultima," Maggie shouted out.

Ultima was only hanging above Maggie.

He knows teaming with the Vanguard is risking even when dealing with one of the best in the rankings. Except Ultima is one to have a few contacts on the inside and Maggie is one of them along with a few others.

He leaped down to show himself in front of one of the Warlock mains in the Vanguard.

"Hello to you too, Magdalene," Ultima greeted back.

Maggie crossed her arms in front of him. "I was ordered to capture and turn you in for stealing the Vanguard's important files," she warned.

Ultima cringed at hearing those words. Knowing that it came from Braxton since they both don't enjoy each other eye-to-eye.

"So I wonder why you guys don't look into this Toxic Guardian and apprehend him?"

Maggie pounted. "That is none of your business. And you invading private property is illegal within Vanguard grounds. Also your mercenaries have been digging into a little more deep."

He cringed more.

"I know what ya mean. But listen, my family have nothing to do with most of this. I only had a few of my Sanctuary Guardians look into the streets and find the guy in the files until my boss gave me more information. If you are wondering, I gave the info to the Spider."

Maggie growed, "You are mad. Why would you deliver information to the Fallen? You know it is also illegal to give private information to an enemy to the Guardians."

"But the Spider isn't since the Scorn incident, isn't he?" Ultima grinned.

She couldn't help but believe what he said to her.

Maggie knew that Ultima is better none to be an ally within the shadows. He started out as being a handyman for a few Sherpas in both Raids and Trials until he gathered a few others like him and form Sanctuary. She has been to the Tower where they reside a few times. Alerted a few mercenaries as if the police of the Cyber World to bring them in until Ultima managed to clear the aura Maggie was carrying. Hell, Maggie made friends with a few others like Dinah and Kira.

They remind Maggie of her sister before she disappeared from the face of the Universe.

"So what do you want from me this time, Ultima?" Maggie asked him.

"How long is this little witch hunt gonna last?" Ultima asked back.

"I was told that as long as you walk before either you or the Toxic Guardian is apprehended, I won't be able to apprehend you within the next three weeks. If time is up, me and other Guardians within the Vanguard would have to storm into Sanctuary and arrest them in order to get you out in the open."

This was something Ultima didn't like to hear as it was something Braxton loved to do to pull his entrails out and form a noose.

Ultima would have to work fast on his feet so his Clan doesn't get hurt or too involved. Thankfully the Spider did say he would look into the Toxic Guardian within a week even if he or the Guardians he asked to look for him.

It may sound plenty for Ultima. But not enough entirely.

"Done deal, Maggie," Ultima agreed. "Long as I stay out of your way, and y'all do the same, nothing can go wrong."

"Good. You would want to be careful just in case," Maggie warned.

"Why's that?"

"The Toxic Guardian is a scandal. He would do anything to grab a few Glimmer and some microtransactions and slip away without a trace."

Ultima couldn't help but grin.

"So do I. I'll be sure to look for him and bring him into justice."

Before he had to go, he brought out the file of the Warlock that nearly caused trouble back at the Sanctuary Tower and pointed it out to Maggie. "Do you know anything about this Warlock by the way?"

Maggie looked closely and observed the Warlock in the picture.

She answered, "No. I don't know any Guardian working within the Vanguard. I don't think anyone else recognizes him and such."

A cold lead for Ultima to get from a Vanguard Guardian.

"This guy tried to cause trouble with my family back at Sanctuary. Least I wanted to warn you and your friends about him in case he wants to report some false charges."

"I'm not sure if we would turn away from his requests but if anything he brings is harm, we would gladly turn out backs on him. Since Guardians can't bring justice until permitted, it's illegal unless they have a license of vigilante."

Kallen gave Maggie a soft grin knowing that it'll fall well for him and Sanctuary Clan.

"Thanks, Maggie. Always a pleasure," Ultima thanked.

Without hesitation, Ultima already leaped up onto the roofings and made his way out. Maggie saw him off in a flash of light.

Without being known, in the shadows, Black Widow, who was known by her Clan, looked over and spotted Ultima Ze S'Lair running along the top of the roofs.

"I found you," the mysterious Black Widow spoke when she read the username and the bio correctly in precise text.

Though her recon, she remembered what route he uses and managed a shortcut or two so she would catch up.

Black Widow will do what it takes to collect the bounty and not have the Vanguard take the bounty behind bars and deres. Afterwards, she would have a field day on the other members of the Sanctuary mercenaries so she and her sister Clan would enjoy the riches her contact has her to do.

Without any hesitation, Black Widow suited up with her best gear and mask herself back into her black shaded Vanguard theme armor and gave chase to Ultima Ze S'Lair.

Before having to fly off, Ultima was sensing someone who was stalking him.

Luckily he was quick on his feet to grab hold of the interceptor by the neck. Held the interceptor where he/she was at.

Accidently getting a feel knowing it was a woman who was stalking him.

Ultima laughed.

"I don't usually get why female Guardians would stalk me?" he teased. "The most female Guardians I see stalking me are the Vanguard and the Crucible ones. But others like you are a different story."

Unexpected, the female interceptor jacked his foot which was the way he had no choice but to back away so he doesn't get damaged. Aimed at the female with his Sunshot. Even peeking that it was a female Hunter who was stalking him.

Ultima whistled. "I never knew it had to be a woman. But a hunter is a different story."

Black Widow was keeping her sights on Ultima at ease with her Better Devils. She took note that Ultima Ze S'Lair was no joke when it comes to combat. Even in a staring contest in private Crucible matches. And he is one of the perfect examples of a space cowboy.

BlackWidow looked towards him knowing that he was lethal.

Ready to shoot, Ultima managed to come into her with a sidestep towards her to punch but she dodged gingerly to give him a punch to the gut. Unexpectedly, he took hold of her arm and threw her over. Clearly landing her feet, she threw a knife at his head. She shot a few towards him which he was showing no mercy to fire at every bullet and catching the knife and threw it back at her.

She could only dodge at the last minute before seeing the smoke bomb next to her which blew off. Widow could not see until Ultima charged in with a Spectral Blade. She managed to pull an Arc Staff to blocked the attack. She retaliated, which led to super versus super and neither of them was stopping. Their supers ran out and went to having to pull a knife out from Ultima and she had to block a few with her arms until she rolled away to get her knife to appropriate the fight knife to knife.

BlackWidow was trained roughly form both her Clanmates and from her ex-boyfriend who were mostly Hunters. She knows Ultima being a Hunter main and learning more steps from others and shows no mercy. She could never underestimate him in the slightest when they were running low on energy. Except she knows her mission form a bounty that Ultima Ze S'Lair must be dealt with.

And what better off then a Hunter versus Hunter fight?

Ultima was getting tired of having to play around with this woman, but it was getting interesting as this fight between highly skilled Hunters is better than even Trials itself. As being a Myth Mercenary, he can tell that this woman is either a bounty hunter or a mercenary like him. Her skills was grace and deadly at the same time. He was enjoying this fight as much as the last Guardians he fought in and out of the Crucible. This was adrenaline in a higher peak.

But this was getting old and he has someone to see when he logs off.

Ultima went ahead and smoked again to blindside the female Hunter so she would be confused and then pin her down to her face with her knife on her neck.

"Don't move, lil' lady," he warned. "Where I have my knife is at the moment is the cerebral cortex. One cut and either the human brain would shut down, which leads to either a coma or death. The other some people think of is when the senses in the human mind would fail to function. Ya know what they say? You die in a dream, you die in real life."

Ultima waited until the female Hunter stopped struggling.

Still having the knife on her neck, he led the woman up to her feet.

"Now don't move. Tell me, what's the idea of following me while I am on the way to log out? Who sent you?"

BlackWidow knows that having to leak information was a sin within her clan. It was also risky to be caught dead if she made the wrong move.

No choice but to turn to him and reveal her face.

"What a lovely face," Ultima Ze S'Lair flirted. "Now tell me your username."

 _Men_ , she thought.

She answered, "My name is known as Black Widow. My Clan calls me Black Widow for short."

"Nice name. Of course you know my name already."

"I do." Widow took out a file and read aloud. "Ultima Ze S'Lair. Former Raid Sherpa and Trials fanatic and a man who made his name as a rival for both the Vanguard and the Crucible by being a Myth Mercenary. Also as few people know, is the founder of the Sanctuary Clan even though he keeps his Clan Tag empty for reasons. Do I go a little more?" she asked with a charming grin.

Ultima is actually liking this female Hunter. She gave away a charm that would tempt a man and even woman and kill them in their sleep. Thinking it was funny, she sure shows her skills in both not just combat but also in her intelligence.

"It is fun to fight, but even if wondering one thing many people always wonder is my real name. And no one ever gets the chance to even guess," he teased.

"And as to who gave me the orders, no one," Widow corrected. "All I can tell you is someone slipped an email to my clan in an LFG to kill a Hunter. A Hunter who goes by the name of Ultima Ze S'Lair. Who is you. I don't know who delivered the request, but even I know it is shady."

This Huntress knows her inquiries.

"So your clan is like that, Ms. Black Widow?" Ultima jokes.

She actually giggled on that.

"For your information, my clan, Blood Hourglass, are honorable. We don't work much on shady business. Even my sisters say this request that I was doing was too deep in a crypt. Which gets me to ask, why does the infamous legend, Ultima Ze S'Lair got that everyone gives a nasty glare to?"

He didn't like where this was going.

"Just a few reasons and most of that involves the past which I like to keep in the shadows. And I'm not much of a legend either. I'm more of a myth if anything long as I keep my status as a Myth Mercenary in the green," Ultima pointed.

For once, Black Widow gave a frown face.

She knew who she was back in the Main CIty when Ultima was new himself and was having fun with some higher up Guardians. Even having a lover like the one she remembered. They were both beautiful. Except something happened which she never knew what actually happened except from him.

It was how she became a Guardian. To be like Ultima Ze S'Lair. She knew what it felt like. Even when her ex-boyfriend left her when she was too addicted and he became a jerk saying the game was dead on its tracks.

Black Widow was a woman of faith like her family wanted her to be.

It was even then she say the Toxic growing and she didn't any of them to run rampant. Which is why she had build the courage to take a few down, build a Clan and made it a secret group to eliminate any Toxic.

Strangely she runs into Ultima but in a different aura then he had been back then.

Like her mother once told her, a man changes too much whether he lets go of the past or not.

And from her perspective and hearing his reputation, he has changed drastically.

"So then why are you following me?" Ultima asked in a stern tone.

Snapping out of it, Black Widow looked back at him and answered, "I just wanted to play with my prey for fun before I have to kill. And I know that you are one of the toughest prey I ever hunted."

Ultima did nothing but laugh at that.

"You are one of the most hubris type of Guardian I have ever ran into. But I gotta say, why get all friendly with me now after trying to kill me with everything we both got? Even though I held back a little."

It was then Black Widow decided to laugh aloud at the humor coming from Ultima.

"Didn't go all out cause I'm a woman? Now that is hilarious. I hold back on my full self if you're wondering."

They were both having a staring contest for a couple of minutes until Black Widow gets a beep from an intercom. Must be one of her Clanmates informing her of something.

She went ahead and dropped a smoke bomb to conceal herself and ran off.

Widow will have to deal with Ultima the next time.

Ultima was wondering why Guardians keep a secret. Growing up before he was chosen by the Traveler, he can never stand secrets. He learned such from his wife when they got married. They often share a secret of two when they go out on a date after a movie or when they finished some Netflix and chill. All he enjoyed being with his wife is everything. She was an angel sent from heaven to him.

However, happy endings were never easy for when his wife had to rushed to the hospital when she was having a heart attack since it was her weak heart conditions nature. She died an hour after she made it to the hospital for treatments.

It was one of the saddest moments mostly for Ultima then it was for the other Guardians.

He shut out everyone because he blamed himself.

Ultima brought her into his life.

Ultima brought her into being a Guardian.

Ultima brought her into having made real friends.

Ultima did nothing but blame himself for Madeline's death.

It had been a few years since then along with when he told his old friends that he exiled himself for the distance.

But realizing, this is the present. The past is to be left behind and stay in the shadows.

He flew off afterwards.

Black Widow made it in the shadows to answer the intercom form one of her Clanmates who was interrupting her fun with Ultima Ze S'Lair.

It had to be Natalie who was one of the most intelligent members of Blood Hourglass.

"This better be good, Natalie," Black Widow growed.

"It is," Natalie spoke nervously. "'Cause ya know that request in the form of an LFG, boss? Turns out it was blacklisted. It wasn't approved."

Black Widow was shocked to hear something shady like that. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am. And everyone knows that it is illegal to send out a request blacklisted. Otherwise, it is a death list for the Vanguard to put on."

"But the Vanguard should know. Since they have the developers look into LFG requests and comments on the forums with ease and post anything blacklisted to the Vanguard so they would take care of them. So are you saying that a Toxic deceived us and posted it so we would kill an innocent? Let along Ultima Ze S'Lair."

"That would appear so, Black Widow."

There was a pause for a second in Natalie's sentence.

But having to be deceived by a Toxic through a blacklisted request is a sin worse than anything else for the Clan.

"Hey, Black Widow," Natalie said which broke Black Widow's concentration. "Ya didn't kill him already, did ya?"

"NO!" Black Widow shouted out. "Do me a favor and look into that blacklisted request again and track him. I don't take those lightly and I wanna have his head. No Toxic is gonna make a fool out of the Clan's reputation and gets away with it!"

"You got it, boss. You need back-up along the way?" Natalie asked.

"No. I don't wanna bring another sister in for harm. You let me know if ya find something. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Natalie saluted before cutting the transmission.

Meanwhile, Black Widow needs to figure out what to do with Ultima. Which suddenly, she was heating up.

 _What are you thinking?_ She asked herself.

Shaking her head, she decided to log off so she would think of a next move beforehand.

 **Mission 3**

Atticus was enraged. He was destroying some of his furniture in his hideout off the Vanguard radar. He was annoyed that his LFG request was sparked as blacklisted by Blood Hourglass.

But he had to hand it to them. They were smart to look into a fake request just to get some blood on their hands.

By blood, the blood belonging to Ultima Ze S'Lair himself.

Atticus couldn't stand having to see Ultima going around doing as he pleases while being what he calls himself an ally in the shadows, delivering charity to pointless events, using his makeshift events to raise money, building a Clan which is littered with scum of the Earth.

 _Bullshit,_ Atticus shouted within.

He couldn't stand of how he been treated.

Being accused and was exiled by his Clan as a request from the Community. Atticus was the Clan leader too.

He blamed Ultima when he ran into one of his old Clanmates in a Raid which was under his nose. Atticus kept contemplating that Ultima stole him for gain and filed a complaint. Except the Community said it wasn't their problem when it comes to Clans.

It followed by Atticus and Ultima going at each other for a one versus one.

It ended in humiliation.

And as Atticus' old Clan stated, if you lose you're kicked out.

He was labeled Toxic for all he was accused of after being humiliated by Ultima.

In the meantime, his family left him.

All Atticus wanted to do was show revenge on Ultima one way or another even if the Vanguard would get in the way.

He got an email.

From Brodie.

Atticus opened it up and read

 _I was in the tower where Ultima Ze S'Lair's Clan was hanging out._

 _Sanctuary is as what you said. Like a frat boy house in here with these rejects._

 _And it seems Ultima wasn't here until one of his pawns shoved me out. Might have_

 _To find a better was to lure him out. Cause it turns out, that bitch from Blood Hourglass_

 _might've turned on us. What's the alternative?_

Atticus wasn't liking where the email led form one of his old Clanmates who are following his footsteps.

Atticus replied to Brodie that he would have to figure something out. And even ordered him to keep an eye on the Clan.

 _Soon,_ Atticus said. _Soon I'll put your ass in place and show what a real Guardian is. With power, Ultima Ze S'Lair._

Ultima woke up knowing that he was lacking sleep again.

He was having dreams of his old glory days of being the talk of the town. For bring good friends with the Guardians of the Main City.

For having to have met his wife.

Ultima decided to do nothing but check his Discord and see what his Clan was up to.

From some photos of the Clan bringing in first timers getting their Raid cherries popped to some of the Clan members helping out other Sherpas to even seeing a couple of Clan members having their fun ladies night with other female Guardians.

He couldn't help but smile and see them happy. To see them living the life of how Sanctuary should be.

A happy family.

Which he got up to see his daughter sleeping in her bed.

It was something Madeline wanted him to live through being a good dad and being a family man for the Clan she be proud to see.

Back to the Discord, he decided to want to talk with one of the Clan members.

He wanted to choose Flora for tonight.

Flora was giving away a deep yawn after answering.

"Sorry, Flora, did I wake ya up?" Ultima asked.

Showing her face, Flora was one of the youngest member of the Clan, fourteen years of age, showing her thick black hair tied in a ponytail.

"No, you're ok, Ultima," Flora said gleefully. "What's up? Can't sleep again?"

Ultima went ahead to tell her what is waking him up at this night.

Flora gave a frown he recognizes. "Oh. I mean, everything happens. Sometimes good. Sometimes bad. You taught me all that before I joined the Clan."

She was correct. Ultima always tells his Clan about respect and learning from their mistakes and moving on with a better positive outlook. Even when having to tell it more onto Flora as she was an orphan.

Back then, Flora was an orphan with an alcoholic father and a mother who dumped her at the orphanage at age five. She was disowned as soon as her mother slapped her knowing that life is hard and so were her abusive relationship. Which the orphans pushed her around like a sack of potatoes. Until then, Flora ran away from the orphanage when she turned twelve. It was hard for her to go through until she could only play demos of video games. She wanted to live in those moments and live happily ever after.

When she turned thirteen, Flora had no one to celebrate her birthday which she could only cry what it feels to be a young woman. Sneaks in to steal. Until someone was around to show her what the Universe and what being a Guardian was like. It was something she could live in like a story books she read back at the orphanage. It was hard to make friends until she wanted to make friends. Later on, it was Ultima who noticed and threw a birthday party which he spread the cheers unto others who joined in.

For the first time, she cried. Cried too much her cheeks hurt knowing that she felt she was making real friends.

Later on, Ultima had given her something that she never had before, a home which he delivered money to her which she used to pay for an apartment. Promising her that he would pay the monthly rent from his jobs.

It was one of the best moments she had five months after her birthday.

And today, she was learning more on having to be a Sherpa like the other ladies.

Back at the present, Ultima asked, "So what had ya been up to lately, Flora?"

Flora gave a smile and answered, "Just another day in the Sherpaing with some ladies and even been raided a couple of times. Even been carried in Crucible since I don't like to do much in the PvP stuff."

Ultima chuckled. "But of course. It why we enjoy your presence."

"What about you? I heard something went wrong."

The one thing Ultima didn't wanna do was to bring Flora into the mix of trouble. Especially she can't get mixed up with BlackWidow or start a fight with most of the Vanguard. But eventually he would have to reveal one or two truths.

"Well, it is part of my business as a Myth Mercenary and as being the Clan leader," he admitted. "And some run in with a woman."

This time, Flora snickered.

Ultima tilted his head in curiosity.

"Does she attract ya?" Flora sinfully asked.

"NO. What gave ya that idea?"

"Oh, some girl talk with some of the ladies. We even have to think what you see in a woman. Heck, some of the ladies were talking about you. Even having to want to ask you out on one of those dates."

Ultima face planted on his desk.

He knows it is hard to hide that from Flora since she is a teenager and has never dated before. Plus having to be attracted by some of the female Guardians as if it was a escapade of the genepool.

Last thing Ultima needed was to have a lover and put her at risk like Madeline went through due to her heart condition.

"And here I be not interested whatsoever," Ultima admitted again.

Flora pounted. "But wouldn't you feel happy so far?" she asked. "Like it be a fantasy to see both Guardians take on the toughest challenged. Heck, I never been on a date before but soon I wanna learn."

All Ultima can do is to shrug.

Girls and their dreams.

"Well don't get too lost in fantasies even when you go round the whole Universe. Everyone has to live up to their reputation for a reason."

"I know. I know. But still…"

Ultima knew. He knew even the Clan worries about him when he goes out on his own when it comes to his jobs being the Myth Mercenary.

"But enough of such. You get some sleep. Sorry to wake ya up again, Flora," he told her.

Flora smiled again. "Its ok," she answered back. "And you be careful. I was even told you were targeted today. Good night, boss." Then Flora cut off her transmission through the Discord.

Ultima was tilted. He was gonna have a talk with whoever told Flora about BlackWidow targeting him

He even wonders how she is after that fight. Even wants to fight her again since it was a fun fight between her back then.

Slapping himself, knowing that he can't underestimate the enemy.

And then, he got an email.

He opened it up seeing the emblem of a spider with a red hourglass shape in its belly. Knowing that it was from the Blood Hourglass Clan. He was getting a chill down his spine, but he doesn't anything scare him.

He opened it up to know a voicemail from Black Widow.

 _"Meet me at the Tangled Shores. I want to discuss something since that fight earlier. It is important and come alone,"_ says the voicemail.

Rubbing his chin, would Ultima trust Black Widow?

Seems so since all she did after having a knife to the cerebral section of the brain was to read a file out to him in an orderly fashion. Plus he was more curious for whoever her client is, he would wanna know more.

Plus, in his dirty mind what else she would want.

Slapping himself, knowing that he has to focus on the mission more than anything else at the moment.

Email sent, Black Widow in her underwear and t-shirt was nearly nervous having to learn his email address as provided by one of her hacker connections so she and Ultima needed to discuss and to admit that the client sent a blacklisted in a form of an LFG request to fool her.

Black Widow could only slam her fist on her desk just thinking about how much she been duped by a Toxic Guardian even from her Clan. She was looking forward to strangling whoever was making a fool out of her.

Suddenly she got an email from Ultima saying only ' _Deal'_ in the email.

Least she knew he agreed to her terms.

One sip from her beer, she shut the laptop down and went to her futon.

Still living with her mother after her father's passing was one of the things she never minds. These days, she would wanna feel what living with a man is like. Not to mention a man better than her ex-boyfriend when they were back at college.

Trying to shut her eyes, she started to think about being with Ultima. Both during and after the fight from earlier. Having to fight again and...

Kissing.

Black Widow started to feel her hands rubbing onto his chest and him laying his hands on her back and down to her butt. Thinking that he doesn't mind her being small as Asian standards and accepting her.

She liked big men more since she would like to be lifted.

Then realizing that it was going more deep as she was dreaming, she went to get another beer so she would hope to get those dirty dreams out of her mind.

Besides, she has to meet with Ultima Ze S'Lair tomorrow in the Tangled Shores.

 **Mission 4**

Ultima arrived at the Tangled Shores, observing his surroundings for danger and the Scorn. Even to look if Black Widow isn't planning to shoot him in the back.

In the meantime, he always enjoy the beauty of the Tangled Shores and the Dreaming City where he resides there these days. Back when he became a Guardian, he loved to live in Venus for the feel of a home where nature overcomes. Then later on in one of the old patches of the Universe, he resided in Nessus for being beautiful. Especially for Madeline to enjoy the scenery, even to see their child grow in Madeline's belly as her pregnancy processes. It was even there where he proposed.

Thinking back…

Without wasting a second, he heard a Sparrow pulling up to see Black Widow in her Crucible armor set with the Sealed Ahamkara Grasps exotic item.

Ticked him a little since he lives wearing the same set of armor without exotic.

Except if he is helping in Raids, he will wear an exotic as an exception.

Even today, he is wearing his favorite Trials of the Nine armor set without ornaments.

Black Widow unmasked her face showing her Chinese look and emerald eyes. Her jet black hair was cut in a ponytail.

Ultima leaned on one of the rocky walls and asked, "So what is it that you wanna talk to me about? And what was this request that was blacklisted?"

She took out a file and tossed it towards him. He opened it and read along.

"That was the blacklisted request in a form of an LFG post," she explained. "One of my Clanmates discovered it after our fight yesterday."

Ultima had to read it a few times which led to him that someone wanted to kill him before the Vanguard would capture him. He could think of a few people who would want him dead on his tracks.

There was Baxton who hates his guts but being one of the high-ranking members of the Vanguard, it would be an immediate deres. Plus, Braxton isn't the kind of guy to blacklist anything cause he was in charge of searching through blacklisted forums anyone wanted to make to either pull a prank of the Vanguard or to find any Toxic.

There was Lucious who was a rival in the Crucible but he is an honorable Guardian who wouldn't stoop low and request a hit on Ultima. All he remember last time he and Lucious clashed was in Trials and they kept matching up four times and attempted to stream snipe Ultima. Luckily, again, Lucious was a Guardian of honor in the Crucible.

There was also Cecelia who used to friends and even dated. Except it turned sour when Kira busted Cecelia for trying to assasinate Ultima. Him and Cecelia ran into each other again during a few Crucible matches and challenged him into a 1v1. It was a battle to the death but Ultima managed to survive and Cecelia would come back with a vengeance regardless of how many Crucible matches she'll have to pass through in order to clash.

One more person he was thinking of was Atticus. Except last Ultima heard of him was that Atticus was humiliated and got kicked out of his own Clan. No one has ever heard of him for a few months.

So the odds were slim on Ultima's part.

"How long was this request been out for you?" he asked Black Widow.

"Three days ago," Black Widow answered.

Same night as when Ultima busted in the Vanguard tower and stolen the files. Rubbing his chin thinking where this leads to.

"Day or night?"

"My Clan was given the request round the afternoon as I was told. I didn't come in until the day after."

There was a rustle in the fields. Something was near. A Dreg showed himself and bowed to Ultima. Black Widow was ready to shoot the Fallen but he had to cease her since he gets the feeling that the Spider sent the Dreg to him.

The Dreg got up to his feet and eyed Ultima. "Spider wishes your presence, S'Lair," the Dreg spoke before he left.

Black Widow eyed Ultima in concern.

"The Spider is one of the clients and one of my info moles," he explained.

"Strange some Guardians get their requests form one of the enemies," she confessed.

"I get that alot. But to note, the Spider and his Fallen helped dealing with the Scorn. There are many Scorn as their were Splicers beforehand. But as long as there are creatures like the Spider, y'know what they say. An enemy of my enemy is my friend."

She couldn't help but glare at Ultima.

"How long had it been since you have been in service of this 'Spider'?"

Ultima looked over to BlackWidow. "You haven't been a story game kind of girl, haven't ya?" he teased.

She couldn't help but to giggle this time. "No. I am more of a quick learner and finish the fight kind of girl," she said to Ultima.

Without any time to waste, Ultima brought out his Sparrow. "You're welcome to follow and meet him in the flesh. Just know the trail and catch up if you are fast," he said to her before he revved and rode off.

Black Widow did nothing but saw him off. Thinking over what Ultima Ze S'Lair had said about the Spider.

"Zhizhu," she called out her ghost. As the ghost with the lotus one of her shell corners materialized, Black Widow ordered, "Can you process and believe that I would trust Ultima Ze S'Lair? Especially when it comes to the Spider?"

"I am not sure," Zhizhu answered. "But you ask yourself, why are you sticking with him even when holding back?"

For once, Black Widow was starting to blush.

Without thinking, she pulled out her Sparrow and followed Ultima's trail.

Making it to the Spider's hideout, Ultima noticed another Sparrow behind him. Seeing it was Black Widow, he went to see her.

"I want to know about this too," she explained to him. "Whoever this bastard is, he would not get away with making a fool on my Clan. They are my sisters and I don't want to see harm onto them."

Ultima smiled towards her.

"That's like how I view Sanctuary as a family. It was how I founded the Clan," he explained back.

Black Widow tilted her head. "But how come you made the Clan when you are Clanless? I even read you were invited to a few Clans and you used to be in others."

All Ultima can do was shrug.

"I Clan hopped back in the day when I became a Guardian. All of that was before I was exiled. I was offered to a few Clans and realized before founding Sanctuary, as I am a mercenary specially for Raids and an underground trials partner, I wanted to keep myself known for the Universe. Also, I keep my status as a Myth Mercenary so my identity for Sanctuary is more safer. Who knows what many of my enemies would do to go after my family. And staying as an ally in the shadows gives me a purpose."

For once, Black Widow smiled knowing how honorable Ultima Ze S'Lair can be.

"Anyways, the Spider is in here," he explained. "You might wanna keep your toes on since the Fallen don't recognize you. So stick close."

Her smile turned into a grin quickly.

"Trust me, if someone stabs me in the back, I'll bite back hard and fill them with poison."

Ultima did nothing but get a chill in his spine.

 _This chick is definitely venomous as I thought,_ he thought.

They both followed the path towards where the Spider sits. The Fallen baron looks towards both Guardians in glee.

"Not one, but two Guardians," the Spider gleefully spoke. "Glad you came, S'Lair."

Ultima grunted and said, "What had ya call me, Spider?"

The Spider eyed them both closely. The Fallen baron then eyed towards Black Widow.

"This Guardian seeks truth. For having to strike one who bedeviled Clan in false path," he says towards her. "How I know, you ask? We Eleksni see all where Guardian stalk. So, S'Lair, we have info of the file of Toxic quicker than what you wait for. For who you are looking for, he is one whom Guardians say these days, 'Keep friends close, and keep enemy closer'."

Ultima froze for a second. For him to know Fallen can find anything fast is more impressive then how they used to when he worked for the creatures.

He crossed his arms towards the Spider and asked, "When is the last time you seen the guy?"

The Spider answered, "Your Sanctuary somehow mentioned something when they visit. Your Sanctuary are pleasant to visit as if both Fallen and Guardian are friends."

THAT was something Ultima didn't know. He would have to visit Sanctuary to look into that. Thinking that maybe one of the Clan members know of the Toxic. Even thinking it has to be Cecelia since her and Kira talk with each other once in a while.

"Anything else I should know, Spider?"

"No. But here is something I would mention. Beware. There are dangers in many places that this Toxic is in the inside. Vanguard. Crucible. Others in league. Watch your back, S'Lair."

This was something Ultima would have to keep in mind. But remembering that the file he stole involve so many Toxic Guardians, it would be hard to believe Cecelia would be the one behind the strings since she wasn't marked as Toxic by the Vanguard.

Too much information until he would talk with some of the Sanctuary members.

After agreeing to the terms, Ultima and BlackWidow left the presence of the Spider out of the hideout.

"But what of the files you had given that Fallen?" Black Widow asked.

"He can keep it," he answered. "The Vanguard can always make some backups of the files."

She gave him an O.

"But what are you gonna do at the moment?"

She looked over him for a few minutes. "My business involves the one who made a fool out of my Clan. Never too sure if the one you're looking for is the same person as that Fallen mentioned. To point out, what if the one who duped my Clan be working with the one who wishes you dead?"

She has a point there. If Cecelia was one who is after him and had someone give BlackWidow's Clan the blacklisted LFG request, there is no telling how many enemies she has by her side.

"Do me a favor, Black Widow. You get into that and let me know what else you found out. You don't mind?"

He could see her blush.

"You mean to say it like we should form an Alliance?" she suggested.

Ultima shrugged. "Sure. Wouldn't know until we find out that our enemies are in alliance or in a Clan of their own."

In a while, Black Widow pulled out her ghost and brought out a file. She handed it to him.

"You take that and fill it out at your Sanctuary. Email me and let us meet in the Cyber World so we see where this leads."

Ultima nodded.

Without a second, she brought her Sparrow out and revs it up.

"Hey, be careful out there. Your Clan too."

Black Widow nodded and then drove out.

Looking at her departure, Ultima was ready to bring his Ship out until one of the Fallen Vandals called out for him.

This Vandal looked different. He had on some of the armor covered as if he was playing Guardian. Holding some of the weapons Guardians use against their enemies.

"You want something?" Ultima asked.

The Vandal walked up to him and said, "Spider ordered Maricks to follow and guide S'Lair to slay Toxic. For Toxic is one who massacred Eleksni and Guardian alike. Spider suggested Fallen and S'Lair would blend well to track and kill one who massacre both kind."

This was a little odd for Ultima to believe, but having to follow Maricks' honor code, he would believe him and the Spider's words.

"Ok. But there needs to be a few things I want to point out. You can't be in the City and even away from Sanctuary unless I allow you to stay."

Maricks nodded. "Roofing is fine if Maricks is allowed within Sanctuary. As of the moment, I follow S'Lair by ship."

He would have to make a quick call to the Clan on the fly back to the abandoned Tower and give them a heads up of Maricks' arrive. For now, he and the Vandal followed suit and flew off into space back to Earth.

 **Mission 5**

Kira just got off the intercom when Ultima was calling for them as a heads up for a Vandal accompanying him.

Bring the usual secretary-like individual, she gave the Clan a heads up of Ultima coming back with a Fallen with him and to not attack for it will be an ally. Even to notify a couple of the gun crazy members to not target on sight.

Followed by having to look into a few files from both Ultima and Cecelia.

Being a former member of Cecelia's Clan and before having to join Ultima's Clan, Kira was only nothing more but a cold, emotionless secretary before she became a Guardian. Working full time and having to play Raids when coming home.

Kira was informed that Cecelia would be involved in blacklisting the BloodHourglass Clan in assassinating Ultima.

She couldn't believe it for a second since Cecelia was Kira's sister which she kept it a secret from her new Clan.

Quickly, Kira dialed for Cecelia in a Discord server only they both use and called for her.

Cecelia answered quickly in a grumpy mood.

Thankfully for Kira, she is used to hearing anything emotional from her.

"Oh, sissy," Cecelia answered after knowing who was calling her. She looked sleepy like she just woke up. "What's up?"

Unlike Kira being the cold, emotionless workaholic, Cecelia was also cold and emotionless but in an upbeat mood when dealing with her enemies as much as she raised her Clan, Heart of Ice.

Not marked by the Vanguard or the Traveler as Toxic, Cecelia was known to be a law abiding citizen within the Universe.

"There is something I want to ask," Kira asked.

Cecelia looked at her sister in concern. "Ok, shoot," she quickly spoke.

"I was told that you might be involved in assassinating Master Ultima by sending them a blacklisted LFG request. I want to make sure and asked ahead before he would ask you in person."

Cecelia laughed hard from the question.

"No," she answered quick. "If I were to do something like that, I would have the Vanguard mark me as Toxic. But everyone knows that I would not have something like that involved like blackmailing or blacklisting or whatever. What gave you or Ultima that idea?"

Kira mentioned to her sister everything Ultima told her from yesterday's event.

Cecelia couldn't help but laugh hard again.

"Listen to me, sister. I am more or a up and front with a gun at hand kind of girl. And if Ultima wanted to go ahead and point fingers saying that I was an ass, let him. Most of the fights and 1v1's are between me and him. But for having to do something like hire some other Clan to do my dirty work? Girl, that is not my style. And even you know that. Ultima should know that.

"So the next time Ultima comes around to ask me that, YOU should go and tell him what I told you. 'Cause at this point, I have been busy with my own personal life so far and I don't want none of what is happening currently around him. So back to sleep. Have a good day, sister."

Cecelia quickly cut the connection off.

Kira sighed. She knows that it is how her sister does so everytime they were on the Discord server.

But that is what it has been for having to work a little between here in Sanctuary and with Heart of Ice once in a while.

Only because it was only her and her sister Kira was living since they were abandoned as kids.

Ultima only landed on top of the Tower of Sanctuary as he didn't want to risk Maricks ascending from bottom to top of the Tower.

Maricks followed suit and transported on top of the Tower beside Ultima. Than overlook from the top to see the City a little far from the current location.

"Surprised Sanctuary Guardians live far from City," Maricks pointed out. "Curious as to why Guardians of Sanctuary live far."

Ultima overlook the City alongside the Vandal.

He was starting to remember the time when he used to live in the Main City where his old life was. With Madeline next to him watching the view. Even made out. Even having to practice with other Sherpas.

But those days were gone as the past is to be left behind.

"It is something that Sanctuary has to watch over," he explained. "Being mercenaries has its perks by observing the safety of the City. They don't even have to worry about our presence long as we stay put until a forum is sent to us or when LFG was given and we go in there and guide them."

"Understandable. Though as S'Lair says is surprise of Maricks, I feel that being an outcast is something these Guardians are used to."

Ultima cringed at the honestly which was truthful.

"Ya hit the nail right there, Vandal. Don't even know why you would join me in an act of vengeance for the Spider and your House."

Maricks looks over at Ultima deeply. "As Spider speaks, S'Lair is one that even Vanguard Guardians wouldn't encounter. Due to Toxic being more smarter than Vanguard. In case to point, the Toxic is even one to slaughter brethren in House. You and I have common enemy."

Ultima nodded in understanding where Maricks was getting at. Even from what the Spider had in mind and sending one of his top tier Vandals to assist.

"So what do you plan to do when we encounter this Toxic Guardian?" Ultima asked.

Maricks didn't waste time and answered with one of his weapons. He fired up in the air to demonstrate his wrath for his brethren.

"Good to know that answers my question. Now I need to see my Clan. You remain here and I'll be right back."

Ultima left Maricks behind to handle with his Clan.

Maggie was about to log off until she was confronted by a Warlock.

In a rude approach, the Warlock asked, "If you don't mind me asking, I have a very important request."

Having to look over the Warlock's quick movements, she had to listen.

"What would that be, sir?" she asked.

While having to ramble on, Maggie recognize a little something about this Warlock. She took out the file that Ultima had given her the other day and recognize the facial features between the file and him. Ultima warned her to beware the Warlock who was trying to cause trouble within the Tower Sanctuary.

Maggie coughed to interrupt the Warlock's rambling.

"I'm sorry. But I am afraid I am busy. You have a nice day. I would direct our problems towards the offices," she said while on her way out.

Unexpectedly, the Warlock used an Arc Bolt towards Maggie. Yet she countered it with a dodge into the alleyway.

Maggie had to either fight off the Warlock or have to run to the Sanctuary Tower and warn Ultima.

The Warlock cursed and called out to her in a vague way.

Knowing that tone, Maggie had to calculate that the Warlock is dangerous. Flight was all she had as an option.

Wasn't long until the Warlock caught up and cut her off by slamming her into the ground. She then had his foot on Maggie's throat.

"You just made the biggest mistake there is," says the Warlock as he kept pressing his boot on her throat. "If you would've listen to me, we wouldn't be in this situation. My boss would not like seeing a lady die like this. But me, after I left the Clan, I don't even give a damn anymore."

Maggie tried hard to force palm the Warlock off her but she was losing air quickly as he was cutting it off tightly. She was about to pass out.

Not until she heard some gunfire going off which knocked the Warlock off. She looked to

see that it was one of Sanctuary's Guardians was there to rescue her.

It turned out to be the Guardian naming himself Blaine. Sanctuary's known him to be a gun slinging Hunter who always comes around to rescuing any innocent Guardians. He might've heard the commission while on patrol and found Maggie in trouble.

"Thank you," she thanked the mercenary.

"Don't mention it," he said. "I always know the code of saving the damsel in distress."

Maggie shrugged seeing any male in their ego.

"So what brings you here and why would that asshole wanna crush your esophagus?"

"That Warlock attacked me. I would have to call in the Vanguard and detain him."

Except she noticed the Warlock escaped easily while Maggie and Blaine were in a conversation.

She cursed.

"We'll get him. I'll just have to let the boss know about him and we can get him in the flash."

After having to know that Warlock from the file Ultima gave him, she knows she would not only owe him of the warning but she would have to let him know the assault the Warlock had delivered was a death threat after refusing to help.

"Please, take me to Ultima. This is something I need to inform him," Maggie asked Blaine.

The Hunter shrugged. "Whatever you say so. This might be interesting to be honest," he said.

And off they both went.

Brodie wouldn't like to inform Atticus about not getting the Vanguard to assist or even to kill her after refusing to assist. He was looking to get kill on his own accord if he told his boss.

His intercom was ringing. Brodie answered and heard that it was Cyn calling.

"I heard you screwed up," Cyn said in a demon-like tone. "What happened?"

Brodie was scared to inform Cyn about the news. She was Atticus' ally and working in the shadows to bring down the society within the Universe. Only Atticus was brave enough to deal with Cyn. But not Brodie.

While dealing with a chill in his spine, Brodie explained to Cyn everything that happened.

"You useless bastard!" she yelled. "You were given one job and even you can't handle two Guardians!"

"It wasn't my fault," Brodie retaliated. "That son of a bitch was a mercenary of Sanctuary. And You would already know that that riff-raff would inform that bastard Ultima Ze S'Lair about the attack. Hell, even that bitch would rat out on him and even rat us out to the Vanguard."

"Not us. You. The Vanguard don't know about us. What is the most important code of Cipher?"

Brodie didn't like having to repeat a rhetorical credo that Atticus and Cyn made for the underground Clan, Cynical. But having to follow Atticus' footsteps when he was kicked out of the old Clan, he wanted revenge for the humiliation Ultima Ze S'Lair had given them.

"We of Cipher are to keep the secret of out leaders. For they are the future and would shed the Light within the Darkness within society and the Community. With only the pawns being the sacrifice, it was always to be made for the greater good," Brodie pledges the credo of what Cipher gives their pawns.

Cyn giggled as if enjoying his torment, "Very good. Now listen well, you are given another chance. If you screw this up, you are done. UNDERSTAND!?"

Brodie was about to confirm understanding except Cyn already cut off the intercom.

He smashed the intercom knowing that he was hating answering to Cyn more than Atticus. But it was something he had to get used to.

But before then, he vows to kill not only Sanctuary, but also that woman from the Vanguard with his own hands even if it kills him.

 **Mission 6**

Ultima managed to have the whole Clan's attention when he gave Kira a heads up so she would assemble the whole Clan. A few were missing but it doesn't worry him much since everyone has their own problems everyday.

Even when he looking into the attendance list, some of the others who were in the Universe but not in the Tower were either out or having a busy time to help other Guardians.

Ultima called on Maricks who followed the order. Ultima had to calm the whole room so they would know the Vandal is friendly and not willing to strike anyone here.

Kira whispered into his ear about talking to Cecelia later on when the meeting was done.

This was something he would have to prioritize after this meeting.

So he explained about any possible threats but narrowing to either Cecelia and Atticus.

A few were speaking that it was Cecelia which made Kira cringed.

Others were thinking it has to be Atticus cause they were in attendance of when Ultima had to put Atticus in his place in being a better Clan leader. Even one of Ultima's right-hand Guardian, Crysis, informed that Atticus will plan revenge in the future.

Even when the Clan thinks, Ultima is leaning more towards on Atticus since he could never forget his words the day Ultima had beaten him in the 1v1 the disgraced Clan leader to learn what respect really is. No doubt that Atticus has been hatching up a plan or two in the shadows under the Vanguard's nose.

Even so, Ultima would believe that the Spider needed those files to think Atticus might've recruited the Toxic from the files. If he had done so, Sanctuary would have their hands full in dealing with the Toxic in league with Atticus if so. And he would most likely have to bring in the Toxic in to the Vanguard. Mostly so he would be wipe clean from the accusations.

From the distance, Blaine finally showed up and brought in someone he didn't expect to see come in.

Maggie had to call out to Ultima and they both had to be in private so not only the Clan wouldn't butt heads to overhear. It was also so Maggie doesn't see Maricks and get the wrong impression and report to the Vanguard to call in their Guardians.

After they were in a more private room, Ultima asked why she was here. Then Maggie was hesitant to show him about the Warlock who barged into the Tower the other day with a threat nearly killed her when he only wanted to ask yet she didn't want to get involved with him. Even saying that the Warlock only wanted Ultima dead.

He then began to note a couple things about the Warlock.

Noting that the Warlock has a sort of grudge against him, he was used to others putting up death threats towards him either for no reasons or with a reason. Ultima was even thinking back of a few moments where he might've angered a few Guardians during the Crucible or during Trials. Then even in the 1v1's against other Clan leaders while most of this City was seventy-eight percent lawless to law abiding. He was trying to remember a Warlock like the same Warlock who attacked this very Tower and Maggie.

But just now, Ultima remembered his 1v1 with Atticus where most of his Clan was cheering on before he was humiliated and got kicked out.

Suddenly Ultima's head was starting to hurt. He is a genius except stressing over who is looking to kill him was hurting his head.

The Warlock was only a lowlife in Ultima's opinion. For now he only wanted to focus on who was looking to kill him in the shadows.

In the meantime, Ultima suggested Maggie to lay low and hang around here in the Tower so she doesn't get targeted again. Which she had to agree.

Afterwards, Ultima went into his office to see Kira and set up the meeting with Cecelia.

Cecelia being a near look-a-like of Kira, looked over to see Ultima.

Cecelia pouted and spoke, "What the hell do you want, S'Lair?" She looked at Kira. "I told you to tell him that I have no intentions towards him, sis."

Ultima could only shake his head. "Listen close," he started in a stern tone, "I don't like that you would be like most others and have your lackies do the talking for ya. It'll be a shame for a Clan leader like yourself."

Cecelia flipped him off. "And I don't have time arguing over something I have no interest in. I been busy in my own personal life the whole time. If you want to look for something better to do, why not give Kira back."

Ultima crossed his arms. "You know I can't do that."

Cecelia could only growl low knowing that the bet they made a few years back which she got drunk in game and wanted to bet her own sister if he would beat her in her own rules. Which Ultima being a steady going Crucible player, he won. She still haven't forgotten how annoyed she was when Kira went to Ultima even in her own free will.

"So are we done already? 'Cause I hate wasting my time."

"Wait," Ultima called out before she had almost cut the communication.

"Make it quick, ya ass," Cecelia warned with a glare.

Ultima uploaded the files the Spider gave back to him so she would look into them. "Would you happen to recognize any of these Toxic Guardian's by any chance?"

She was looking into them deeply. If anything, Cecelia is very well observant which gave her a title of being a Clan later. She gaped at one of the Toxic in the files.

"I know this guy. He was a wanted man the Vanguard posted a month ago," she listed. "He threatened a lot of Guardians even my own for zero reason. He loves to Crucible which in most of the time he bullies anyone who would step into the Comp playlist. If I were you, I stay away from him. He is stacked. And I mean, STACKED."

Ultima grinned.

"Well that is exactly what I'll do. Stack versus stack is all I need," Ultima finalized.

Cecelia wished him luck in a sour note before cutting the communication in the Discord.

Kira looked over him. "Are you sure you should go over this?" she asked in concern.

Ultima kept his grin on his face knowing what he is looking to get himself into. If he wanted to know more on thinking it was Atticus out to get him, he would love to beat up on the Toxic by going stacked against stacked.

"Of course," Ultima answered. "It is what I do. But... not like the usual stacked when going against scum. I'm thinking of something else." He tapped his head in thinking. "You know the location of the Clan, Blood Hourglass?"

Kira looked black when being asked.

"But it is illegal to barge into another Clan's business without an Alliance."

He shrugged. "But I was thinking of a double trouble movement. For this Clan being far fetched by the one who gave them a blacklisted request, I'm thinking, why not, an enemy of my enemy is my friend. In other words, I would need to get me a couple new allies."

Black Widow was overlooking her sisters in the Clan training as they are trained to be an assassination type of Clan specially finding the bastard who had given them the blacklisted request.

Natalie approached Black Widow with a laptop.

Natalie looking petite and small for being in her mid-twenties and wearing glasses to make her eyes big, Black Widow called her one of her best friends. Even being one of the most intelligent of the Clan.

"What is the matter?" Black Widow asked.

Natalie showed that an email was meant for Black Widow.

She took notice that it had to be Ultima Ze S'Lair since she did email

him the other night. It is possible he saved her email address afterwards before they met up in the Tangled Shore.

She answered it and read if they were to meet. Along with having to bring another one of her Clan members as one of the most strongest to sweat in the Crucible.

Black Widow felt odd to hear a request form Ultima just by reading the email. She emailed back to question why.

No response was made after five minutes.

She didn't like it except Ultima is halfly all business.

Not having to ignore after Natalie asked what to do, Black Widow sighed knowing that this might as well have to happen.

So Black Widow called over to get Talia's attention saying we have to meet up with Ultima.

She wasn't sure where in the City. Yet something tells her that this would be a bit of a back alley meetup between Sanctuary and Blood Hourglass mercenary and assassin.

 **Mission 7**

Outside of the Arena where the Crucible is held with Crysis by his side, Ultima waited for Black Widow to arrive along with one of her strongest PvPers. Looking over what the Crucible was meant for, it was now held in account being gladiator styled. It still holds properties of Control, Clash, Countdown, Survival, and other playlists. Yet this new mode which one of the strongest Crucible Guardians called made it more gladiator like.

Many event happened as what it used to be before the Universe was made into. This playlist was lethal like even though pain doesn't receive since their ghosts can heal them. Holds the audience well form around the world and even give other Guardians a new meaning of command and conquest.

It birthed many stronger Guardians even for Ultima.

Even looking over, Crysis was also one of Sanctuary's strongest and more lethal. Remembering, Ultima knew Crysis in back in the Prison. Crysis was an ex convict who was on parole. One of his old relatives managed to land him a job except nothing much to do for the passtime. It was until the Traveler had chosen him as a Guardian. After a few matches, Crysis was addicted. He always managed to play whenever he got off work.

It led to when Ultima and Crysis made it to the finals of 1v1 Survival for ten thousand dollars, they were going at it without breaking a sweat. They were equal in power. Crysis being a former inmate, he didn't hold back knowing that being in the Cyber World is fictional and will cause no harm to the human body before it was discovered how a human can be harmed through the in later years. Yet Ultima was more manageable against a stronger opponent and fell him.

Even when Crysis was down and out, Ultima gave him a hand and split the prize money. Even offered Crysis a spot to create Sanctuary Clan.

Crysis wondered until explained by Ultima the Clan's purpose. Liking it, Crysis accepted it.

Making him, Dinah, Jarome, Crysis and Cronus the first members of Sanctuary.

Those were memories Ultima remember even when showing the Universe their presence and their purpose for the other Guardians.

Ultima looked over to Crysis who was looking over the man they were looking for. Revealing the Toxic Guardian known as Mattrex as others call him. He was a Titan with a huge ego like his large figure. Cheated a couple times in Trials of the Nine and got caught. After being resented on providing service, he started to run any Crucible playlist stacked. He and his Clan went to lengths ruining everyone's days in the match. Being one of the Vanguard's main targets, Mattrex went in hiding and redacted both his username and his profile in hiding. Some say he changed his character's avatar to hide form the community.

Unfortunately for the Toxic, Ultima and Sanctuary were always in the depths of learning anyones darkest secrets even when they are redacted. Sanctuary were always known for doing so by hacking or cracking codes.

Ultima gleamed knowing that he and Crysis hit the jackpot in the wanted man.

Wasn't long until they both heard two women from behind. It turned out to be Black Widow and another female Guardian who was a Titan. Both of them were concealed from the public and approached. They pounded their chests in greeting.

Black Widow looked over to Ultima and introduced the Titan being Talia while UItima introduced Crysis to the women.

Ultima explained the plan to the rest of the group that they are gonna be in a tournament in Survival made by Mattrex himself as a show of strength amongst the public. They are to be redacted at the moment as the other contenders would have to do the same.

Funny enough, Mattrex's commentators are one of his Clanmates.

Easier said than done since this little tournament is short and only got about twenty Guardians in four teams to contend with each other. Most of the rules are no supers and no heavy.

Easier said than done unless Mattrex would be low and pull a few stunts at the back end.

Upon entering, they had to look over each others strats. Even each others loadouts. Ultima is impressed that Black Widow is good for having to snipe and use a hand cannon. He plans to use a hand cannon too except having to use a auto rifle more and even use a shotgun for close quarters. Meanwhile, looking over Crysis being his usual auto rifle and a scout rifle. Looking over Talia having a thing for both a sniper rifle and a shotgun.

Shrugging, Ultima always mentions to everyone that everyone equips whatever they choose as it is their playstyle regardless.

Ultima, Crysis, Black Widow and Talia were Team Three in the tournament.

Knowing Mattrex, Ultima predicted well watching the first match underway as his team is Team One. He was already steamrolling the other team by himself while the others decide to hang back and do nothing. Later on, his team decided to poke fun of the last member of Team Two who was almost having trouble.

It made Ultima's stomach sick. Seeing as the population of Guardians grow, it increased more of the bullying that the game grants most of them and even the ego from the Toxic to show off. It was something that he regretted who he used to be before he exiled himself to the Prison from the Main City.

Something he didn't want his daughter to be when she grows up to be when she grows up.

Wasn't long until the match between Team One and Team Two were done and then came the time Team Three and Team Four were announced to step into the arena.

Both teams made it into the center and faced each other.

Ultima observed Team Four for a brief moment to inspect. They looked nervous when they eyed towards Mattrex overlooking on the top. Team Four consisted of two Hunter's, a Warlock and a Titan. Similar to Ultima's team of being a Hunter himself as well as Black Widow while Crysis is a Warlock and Talia is a TItan.

The commentators shouted the match to start and oe of the Hunter's went ahead to shoot to the ground as a warning shot. Then their Titan rushed in the deliver a punch except Talia blocked his punch and retaliated. Crysis aimed and fired away. Ultima followed suit meanwhile Black Widow rushed over to confront the Warlock on their team. Crysis devoured and rushed in to finish off one of the Hunter's to regain health fast and work on the other. Ultima rushed in to backup Talia on the enemy Titan by throwing in a few punches and fired.

Talia gave Ultima a venomous look saying she didn't call for him overall before she moved on to take fight against the Warlock Black Widow almost had finished off after the others were spawning in. Taking down Crysis in a double-team assault which Ultima didged.

Ultima cringed to remember all the times Survival used to be like until it was tweaked a couple of times to make it "fair" for the playbase.

The Titan respawned to land a punch on Ultima before he threw down a smoke to vanish and sneak up on the Titan. Didn't see one of the Hunter's providing backup on their teammate except he got shot down by Black Widow's snipe. It impressed Ultima knowing she had a good eye.

The live count was dwindling evenly as it goes until they had no lives left until they are knocked.

It was then between Ultima and Black Widow against three of them. They split to cover up towards to Titan who barricaded. Black Widow distracted them more as she took out the Hunter with her snipes while Ultima was sneaking up behind to take the rest out.

The score was currently one for Team Three.

The second round started off sloopy as the two Hunters changed their subclass to use smoke to vanish the whole team and managed to take out everyone out. Their lives were lower knowing that the opposite team are gonna play low blow. Not until Crysis was fast enough to blink and nade the middle which took out two of the four. Ultima and Talia rushed ahead to finish the Titan. Black Widow only wounded the Warlock before devouring and finished her off. The Hunters used a spike grenade to wall off their route and finished the rest off.

Their lives were growing small as the match progresses and they were wiped out again by the Hunters cheap tactic and SMGed the team.

Both teams were now tied and it is now the third round.

Ultima decided to use their tactic at hand and use a smoke to vanish Talia who went in to shotgun rush them from behind and wiped all except the Titan who punched her to the ground. The Titan turned to gun but was too late when Black Widow sniped him clean in the head. Spawning back, one of the Hunters rushed towards Black Widow and ended up trading shots.

Crysis only went hand-in-hand against the enemy Warlock who also traded deaths.

Both sides have their lives depleted and it was the whole team against the other.

Ultima rused in as a distraction while both Talia and Black Widow managed to snipe the whole team except for the Titan. Which Ultima uppercutted him before he took him with him in a trade.

Team Three was up one by two against Team Four's one by score.

The Titan rushed ahead this time as the fourth match started. It was foolish to see him have hand contact with Talia after they locked hands. They were both having a fist-to-fist match until one of the Hunters were cheap by sniping Talia out. It was too late for him to counteract and gets himself sniped by Black Widow. The other Hunter rushed in with an SMG in one of her smoke grenades which vanished her and the Warlock. Luckily, Ultima and Crysis noticed and sprayed their weapons which knocked them both out.

The live counter on both teams were dwindling again until it turned out to be Ultima against the whole enemy team.

Ultima could only run for cover and waited. Hearing the two Hunters footsteps while vanished, he used his smoke to vanish as well. He used his shotgun to take out both the Hunters in deception. He waited for the Titan to rush over to him and managed to sucker punch him to knock him out. Then the Warlock shows off her skills and shoot at him with a fusion rifle but failed. Ultima grenaded at her feet which threw her off so he would land a heavy final blow to the chest.

That landed Team Three the win of the match. Advancing to the next round against Mattrex and his team.

The commentators announced that both teams will take a ten minute break until the match between Team One and Team Three commences.

Ultima, Crysis, Black Widow and Talia made their way back to their room.

They noticed Mattrex was leaning on the wall. Ultima had the others go on ahead and he confronted Mattrex.

Mattrex didn't waste time by grasping Ultima's neck and pinned him to the wall. Ultima was smart enough to bring his knife up to point it at Mattrex's throat. Threatening the oversize Titan to drop him so he keeps his throat intact. Which he obeyed.

Mattrex folded his arms and looks down towards Ultima. "Don't think I don't know who you are, S'Lair," Mattrex spoke.

It didn't faze Ultima one bit knowing the redaction wouldn't conceal his identity forever. Knowing Mattrex, Ultima sees that he has made a few adjustments in this tournament.

"So what do you have to gain in this, Mattrex?" he interrogated. "Pretty sure the Vanguard would find this place and confiscate it."

Mattrex bellowed out a sinister laughter. "That is, if they find me. I'll be gone before they even know it. But you on the other hand, they would have a field day. Except you are smarter than ya look. What do you want from me? I know you never enter these fun games I make here."

Seeing that grin, Ultima cringed knowing that Mattrex would enjoy squeezing the life out of him.

Ultima looked up knowing more of Mattrex's sinister grin thinking of having to strike him down. "Do you work with anyone who had delivered Blood Hourglass a blacklisted LFG request? This Warlock who nearly stroke a Vanguard to death," he says while showing the Warlock form the other day off.

Mattrex observed the Warlock Ultima showed him and looked back. "I might know of the bastard. But you'll have to beat my ass to the ground first, S'Lair," he claimed before heading off. "But I'll soon enjoy beating the shit out of the one called Ultima Ze S'Lair."

Ultima watched over Mattrex as he bellowed a sinister laugh again once he left him off.

Ultima knows what he had to do. He would have to go hard.

Before meeting back the others, he spotted the Warlock from Team Four spying on him. The Warlock ran off. Knowing it wasn't the Warlock from the other day, he could not let her slide. So he ran after her.

He caught up quick to corner her as an advantage of her damaged body.

She held her hands up to not hurt her. Except he couldn't risk it by taking out his knife and pressing it next to her throat.

"Why the eavesdropping?" he asked.

The Warlock hesitated and unmasked herself showing her green eyes and short brunette hair. "Don't hurt me. That Warlock you showed was interesting." she admitted. "Originally I wanted to congratulate you for that match, but I even overheard your conversation with that bastard and noticed him."

Ultima eyed over her. Observing her eyes if she was lying. Which she was not.

"What do you know of this Warlock, if you don't mind me asking?" Ultima asked after showing the image to the female Warlock.

It took the Warlock a while observing the Warlock in the file and answered, "That Warlock you're looking for… is my brother."

Black Widow was impatient when she was told that Ultima will be back. Specially when she took notice of the Warlock from the last match was with him after his confrontation with the wanted Toxic Guardian Mattrex.

Unlike Talia who looked ready to strike the wanted Guardian, Black Widow wanted to restrain him and get answers like what Ultima was looking for.

It was strange for her to think over what she was doing then what she was trained to do. Even taught her Clanmates what it was like to be within the Clan and do the things that Black Widow does.

Maybe she was getting soft? Maybe she was starting to fall for Ultima?

Shaking her head, Black Widow wouldn't believe in such as love within the Clan. Sure Ultima was a good Hunter and seems to be a devil-may-cry type of guy. Even curious what he looks like in person. Yet she didn't want to risk it all after going through her breakup with her old boyfriend.

But before today, she would often have dreams. Dreams with her and Ultima in

the open fields of the Dreaming City and hunt down some of the leftover Scorn. And later on, lay each others lips onto each other.

Slapping herself, the mission comes first. These romantics scenes would be looked into later on after dealing with this Atticus Ultima was looking for.

When she distanced herself away form Crysis and Talia, Black Widow opened a transmission to Natalie and asked for information of Atticus. Natalie would gladly do so and would take most of the day to look into him.

If Ultima was gonna look into what all this has been, she would have to as well since the Warlock he was looking for is somehow connected to this Atticus.

Destiny within this Universe?

Almost feels like a twisted joke yet anything could happen to any player. Yet like her mother would say when she was a little girl, fantasies often come true once you learn how to grasp it and work for it.

Ultima felt surprised when he heard what the Warlock form the last match confessed.

This female Warlock was related to the Warlock who threatened Sanctuary the same Warlock he was looking for?

"So, wait," Ultima started after collecting his lost thoughts. "You need to tell me that you and this bastard are related?"

The female Warlock nodded. "I never even knew that someone like you would look for him. I am Sarah. And Brodie is my brother who you are looking for."

Ultima got the name at least, but still lost to when he didn't want to believe Sarah and Brodie are truly related. Normally Toxic would cut their ties with their friends, relatives and their Clans since those Guardians are labeled as the most avoided.

"Tell me the truth that you and Brodie are truly related.

Sarah looked at Ultima and took a breathe. She explained, "Since my brother was once one of the best in the Crucible, and entered tournaments with his old Clan, he would use most of the prize money to pay for my rent. I don't carry much of a stable job in IRL and my brother works his hardest too to pay for his portion of the rent. Plus, my old boyfriend could never care for his old lover after he left with me handling the bills."

Ultima could only roll his eyes knowing he heard this so many times from others.

"So what does Brodie do these days as he is living his life as a Toxic? 'Cause as a heads up, he harassed my Clan and nearly killed one of the Vanguard Guardians. So as I do my business, I need to handle him personally." Ultima rubbed his chin thinking of something else. "Does he hang out with someone today you know of? Like an old Clanmate or have himself a new Clan?"

Sarah shook her head. "Last I had seen him was a week ago, He told me he had some business to take care of with his boss."

So far, Ultima was interested with this new "boss" Brodie was working for. Could it be Atticus? Or would Atticus be working alongside someone else at the moment while Brodie does some dirty work.

"Well in worst case scenario, you better off staying away from him. Everyone knows Toxic are labeled as dangerous," Ultima warned.

"I know," Sarah shouted. "But he is my brother still. Do you ever rely on your older or younger brother growing up?"

Ultima knows too well. He had his brother look over his daughter most of the time before he had her moved to the Dreaming City. He knows that life is never fair amongst many people.

"Promise me one thing."

Ultima overlooks what Sarah has to say after hearing that.

"When you see my brother and stop him, would you tell him his sister wants him to stop?" Sarah asked.

Ultima closed his eyes knowing that it was gonna lead to nowhere since reasoning with Toxic Guardians isn't in his agenda. Yet being loyal after reformed, he would always have to promise many things even though most of them have nearly been fulfilled.

In which case, Ultima crossed his arms and looked over her. "I can't guarantee it all but I'll tell ya what, when we get this guy, I will let him know his lil' sister is worried about his well-being. Would that be fair enough?" he questioned.

The female Warlock gave a warm smile and nodded. "I am sure you will handle it well, Ultima."

Ultima only nodded and went back to the waiting room where Crysis, Talia and Black Widow are waiting for his return.

Didn't take long until the next match between Team One and Team Three was starting. Both teams were coming into the arena and Ultima was looking forward to breaking the teeth of the smiling bastard Mattrex looking down on the opposing team.

Mattex Looked over his team and told them to back off.

Which concerned Ultima on where this was going. Which he indicated his team to back off so they wouldn't get in the crossfire.

Mattrex bellowed out a hubris taunting laugh and mentioned the crowd, "Wanna know the best thing in the Crucible? A good ol' fashioned 1v1 between the best and the best." He cracks his knuckles while looking towards Ultima. He couldn't drop his grin for a second. "'Specially when I look forward to dealing with someone like you, Ultima Ze S'Lair."

There was no flinch for Ultima knowing that Mattrex would bellow something like this in hs own iron fist.

The announcers didn't waste time but just ring the bell to start the match between Ultima and Mattrex.

Mattrex didn't waste time and rushed over to Ultima and slam him to the ground like a Fist of Havoc. Ultima was strategic of having that happen and used his smoke at his face and slipped away. Only making Mattrex madder, Ultima managed to get a couple of shots onto the Titan and kicked him off his feet. Than delivered a flat impact on his chest. Which ended the first match between this 1v1.

The next round started off with Ultima taunting Mattrex to come after him. Mattrex rushed over but pulled out a shotgun to fire at Ultima. Which Ultima dodged and fired a couple of rounds with his hand cannon and grenaded the floor. Mattrex didn't wait long and placed a barricade.

Ultima knows what a typical Titan would do and lure a Guardian to go after a nearly dead Titan. Ultima only switched over to a grenade launcher and fired away on the barricade until it was broken down. Mattex was healed up already and rushed again with a shotgun. Ultima didn't hesitate to leap over and gave a quick stab on his temple. Ending the second round with Ultima two and zero.

As the third round started, Mattrex chuckled weakly and said, "You are as fucking good as many say you are, S'Lair. Even when many say you dropped your other half of the name. But you are wrong, buddy. You ain't change a but as long as you bear that name." Afterwards, Mattrex rushed over with a sword.

Ultima blocked it with his knife yet knowing it wouldn't last too long. He backed off and pulled out his trusty own sword. Both of the Guardians clash with their swords blade on blade. They wouldn't stop with the clashing as it feels blood was pouring poorly through their hands.

"You are right on that, Mattrex," Ultima proclaimed. "But y'know what they say, old habits die hard."

Mattrex gets the memo and quickly gives a dirty kick on Ultima to the ground and gave a quick stab to the chest. Ending round three.

Before the fourth round started, Mattrex stalked Ultima and circling him. With his sword at hand.

"What's it like, S'Lair? Feeling the pain yet? Wherever ya looking for, I'm sure you'll not be lucky once your guts spill. I will look forward to killing the legendary Ultima Ze S'Lair," Mattrex said before rushing in.

Ultima pulled out his trusty void blades and leaped over Mattrex and placed one of the blades on his throat.

"Two things I can point out, Mattrex," Ultima warned. "One is I know a few bits about who I look for but still many to look into. And two, I am not a legend. I'm a myth." After saying that last sentence, Ultima sliced open the neck and stabbed Mattrex in the lower back. The round ended and Ultima was the victor best two out of three.

Giving a signal, Crysis came forward and novaed the team Mattrex was on away from the field where Ultima still holds one of his void blades right on Mattrex' cerebral cord. Mattrex came awake to see the blade on it.

"However, I still need some answers," Ultima demanded. "You know something of this guy and maybe his goals?" Showing Brodie's file in front of him.

Mattrex only made a bellowed laugh and only answered, "If you wanna know, you gonna wanna find the worst of the worst. And the worst being the Clan, Cynical."

Nothing else even if Ultima had to bring in force, he got up and left the arena, feeling Crysis, Talia and Black Widow following.

Ultima felt Black Widow placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I may have something. But my sister is looking into this Warlock. We will sure find those bastards."

Ultima couldn't help but give a light smile towards her.

"I got something involving Brodie, whom is the Warlock we looking for," he said. "But more information don't hurt at all. In the meantime…" Rubbing his chin, he is curious to know about the Clan known as Cynical.

This Clan is not known at all and he has never heard of it.

Almost possible this is gonna go more deeper and deeper knowing what Atticus is plotting against Ultima and Sanctuary. Or rather, would Atticus be used by this Clan alone.

 **Mission 8**

Sarah was already concerned for what S'Lair was planning to do with her brother. Yet she could already hope to believe that Brodie would be brought to justice whether it would be by the Vanguard, or better off letting Sanctuary bring him into the light and away form Cynical.

As the rumors go around the Universe, Cynical was a Clan which is more like a gang full of misfits and criminals. No complaining most of the City is filled with the most ruthless Toxic Guardians apart from the Main City and the other City's. This City was the worst amongst the others.

Cynical was known for being a syndicate to rebel against the streamers form many platforms to give help, to the Traveler and for having to be banned for their wrongdoing. The Clan was more of a murder of crows praying on the weak and forcing labor on recoveries. Cynical was one of the worst and their Clan leader was the most dangerous form the other Toxic Guardians.

Sarah convinced Brodie to reconsider joining after Atticus who also joined Cynical.

For what?

Revenge over a humiliating defeat from one of the most infamous players in the Universe?

She knows what S'Lair did and what he had been through form the forums and from some of her inside friends form the Main City.

Ultima Ze S'Lair only did it to keep the others form the Clan DARK-HUNTERS out of trouble and even gave leadership. Wasn't his fault from others being hurt nor having to hurt others after his wife died in the hospital. He was just only doing it for himself and have hurt others especially for the safety of his family. His family and the Clan family.

Sarah could only feel sorry for S'Lair.

She heard from her Clanmates about what to do next.

Looking over Alex and Katrina, who are husband and wife, and Nexus, who was a castaway from his old clan until she brought him sanctuary in her clan. They were looking at Sarah on what to do next.

Sarah knows that S'Lair would turn her offer to assist down since she looked into his eyes when they talked before he faced Mattrex.

From the old saying her brother once told her, "Better to do your own thing rather than depending on others too many."

Except she knows that she could not depend on too much after their parents passed away. She was old enough to make decisions.

So under S'Lair's nose, Sarah looked over to her Clanmates and said, "S'Lair may not like what I have in mind to assist Sanctuary, but as the Clan credo states, 'We move forward, and under the shadows, the ice of the deepest part of Hell will grapple the worst among our brothers.' For such, we will call the Clan Sanctuary out brothers and assist them is handling Cynical. I know it is out of our leagues, but I am doing this to stop a member of my actual family from getting himself killed. If you're with me, step forward."

To her surprise, her friends stepped forward while giving a grin.

This was a better step for not just Sarah, but also for her clan Iron Cocytus to bring Cynical down and stop her brother and Atticus before it gets worse for not just the City. It was gonna be more trouble for the entire Universe.

Cecelia was already getting bored for having to throw a temper tantrum after S'Lair's interrogation. Her Clan wasn't too happy when they tried to calm her down.

Suddenly, a call was being made into her Discord server. The private one which she and Kira talk through. Thinking it was Kira, she opened it.

It wasn't Kira unfortunately.

"Hello, Fleur Cecelia," says the feminine voice from the other line.

"How did you get this line?" Cecelia asked.

There was no answer. The unknown caller on the other side kept half of her face concealed but gave a devilish smile form ther bright red lips.

Cecelia tried to disconnect but nothing. She began to panic a little.

The woman gave away a sinister laugh. "Nothing can disconnect. One of my fine servants hacked into this server. You cannot hide from me. I just wanna say hello and make… a deal."

Cecelia was still panicking yet trying to make herself calm. Knowing from the voice of the woman on the other line, this woman was venom itself from both the smile and each of the words she spoke.

"What deal?" Cecelia asked.

Seeing the woman have her hands folded under her chin, she almost revealed her face. Her bright, red lips grew wider with both ends closer to her ears. "An alliance," says the woman.

"I'm not following. But my Clan is ok from where they are. Now goodbye." Cecelia tried to disconnect again but nothing happened again.

"You sure about this, Fleur Cecelia? Don't you just despise someone know as Ultima Ze S'Lair? Or the fact that he took one of your most powerful Guardians? Don't you ever want to crush him so bad he would beg for mercy like the little bitch he truly is?" Saying those last words with so much more venom then the others she had spoken before.

Cecelia was nervous to even hear what this woman was saying. It was as if she knew everything about her and her Clan.

"No dice. A deal was a deal. Ultima Ze S'Lair won and I am honorable enough even when I am marked as a minor Toxic Guardian. I at least have my honor."

There was a couple minutes of a pause between them both.

The woman finally broke the silence and said, "Have it your way, Fleur Cecelia. We could have been the best of friends. Unfortunately, you are of no use entirely."

Cecelia hits her screen for the insult. "Screw off with whatever you have against Ultima Ze S'Lair," she growled at the woman. "I want no part of this whatsoever. Now get out or I can have one of my Clanmates inform the Vanguard."

Suddenly, there were gunshots outside of her room. As well as screams and dying battle cries.

Cecelia was stunned to not only hear the door open to reveal a couple of Titans bursting in the room and peeked to see the bodies lying. She could tell the wounds are round the cerebral cortex and dead ghosts which her Clanmates would feel fatal damage in either a fatal casualty or death. Even a Hunter was looking more disgraceful when she dragged a dead Clanmate of hers and threw the body towards Cecelia.

Cecelia looked horrified when she saw all of her Clanmates slaughtered by the hands of these three Guardians. No. Not just Guardians. Their colors represent the most dangerous of Clans that are better known in the shadows.

Red, white and green the shaders were shown.

Cynical.

Cecelia was having a conversation with whom might be the Clan leader of the Cynical. She was speechless.

"I have to say, Fleur Cecelia, you are a disappointment," says the woman. Giving the signal to her Hunter to pull one of her guns towards the cerebral area of Cecelia. "You should know better then having to ignore my sanctum and we could've taken the City and all others including the Main City. We could of taken down that Ultima Ze S'Lair and his FILTHY Sanctuary Clan. No matter. I always have many other uses. To you, my dear, rest in peace." Signaling the Hunter to shoot Cecelia dead where she was on her knees.

Cecelia could do nothing but to fade into darkness. She could only hope that Ultima Ze S'Lair would handle whoever the leader of Cynical was.

Instead of worrying for Kira whom Cynical would go after in deep blood, Cecelia was also deciding to worry for Sanctuary as well. Without any other motion while hearing the leader order her Cynical goons to burn down the hideout along with the dead clan, she just lay flat on her back and just… die in the Universe along with her Clan/

Back at Sanctuary, Ultima gathered Crysis and Magnus were researching for any information of the Cynical Clan Mattrex mentioned back at his little tournament. Ultima was trying to help along with Jacob who was the brains of Sanctuary. Except everything they were looking into kept coming up as redacted.

Ultima slammed his fist on the wall. Knowing that nothing was coming up.

"I tried, boss," Jacobi said. "But everything just kept coming blank. Sorry."

Ultima looked over to Jacob and replied, "No need to worry. We'll find out soon enough."

Jacobi smiled back.

Looking back, Jacobi, was one of the smartest kids. Knowing that he almost went to juvenile hall from hacking, Ultima managed to barter a couple of lawyers to have a talk with Jacob. Thankfully with a couple of sessions in the police department where he was taken and awaiting trial, the kid got clean and even wanted to follow Ultima everywhere. Ultima was kind enough to let Jacob in the Clan for the use of his hacking skills when Sanctuary was growing more bigger.

Ultima then looked at Magnus, who was a reformed juvie who was released from Juvenile Hall under house arrest and explored the Universe hoping to score a hack or two until Ultima intervened. Ultima offered him to reform more further while working within Sanctuary. Later as the years past, Magnus finally regretted his criminal ways and Ultima congratulated him.

"So what did you get out of your end, Magnus?" Ultima asked.

Magnus shook his head. "I got nothing."

Upon Ultima looking at Crysis, he answered, "Nope. Redacted."

Ultima slammed his fist into the wall cursing.

Knowing Crysis, or Guardian name being known just Crysis-Sanctuary while his origin was unknown but only known as Crysis, he could never lie. Crysis was one of the original members who sided along with Ultima in creating Sanctuary. Ultima didn't know much of Crysis aside who he used to be a criminal. Only he himself would keep his life in secrecy.

If only Cronus would know if he wasn't on vacation.

Ultima could do nothing but sit and thump his head thinking on what to do next when he and the Clan were getting nothing but blanks and redacted files involving Cynical.

Just who was Cynical?

Why would Sarah's brother work with that Clan and have her worry to death?

All of a sudden, he got a message from an unknown source in one of the PCs. Crysis checked on it for viruses and opened it once it was clear.

The whole room was reading it saying:

 _Cecelia is dead. The Clan is dead._

Jacob was looking like he was gonna be sick.

Crysis was forming a cross to show mercy on their souls.

Ultima could only know what to think, it was Cynical. It was Cynical who killed off Cecelia and her Clan. Heart of Ice was eradicated. Some of the members are either fatally wounded or dead.

Kira was not gonna like hearing that her old Clan and her sister was gone.

Speaking of Kira, Ultima felt that she was behind. He was gonna have to let her know regardless.

Breathing in, Ultima said to Kira, "Cecelia is dead. Heart of Ice is dead. I'm sorry."

Kira looked like she was gonna freak out when she heard all that. She didn't want to believe such until she was led to the message. She looked close to it and said, "Beth Ann wrote this and sent it over." She was shaking. "I…"

"Go," Ultima said to Kira. "If you want to know badly, you should go. Take all the time you need. From what I wanna believe, it has to be Cynical. Whoever these bastards are, they aren't gonna get away with this. We will find them and terminate them. That's a promise from Sanctuary."

Looking around, Ultima looked over the Clanmates in the room and saluted in their own way saying that they will follow him even into the depths of Hell.

Ultima left the room to see Maricks who was discussing with Flora and Crystal.

Maricks stood and joined up with Ultima. "By the eyes, you are troubled, yes?" the Vandal asked.

Ultima nodded his head. "Maricks, does Cynical ring any bells?"

Maricks rubbed his chin and answered, "Of no sort. But Spider would know if I inform. Mind we go to Spider, yes?"

Ultima was thinking the same thing. "You took the words right out of my mouth. We go to Spider."

Maricks nodded and makes his way up top.

Before Ultima was about to leave, he noticed his Clanmates were concerned when he was hesitant. Ultima knew that his Clan was gonna worry whenever he was making a reckless move. He turned to them.

"Listen up, I want you all to know that Heart of Ice has been eradicated and terminated by this Clan known as Cynical," he informed. "I want you all to be careful wherever you go out and help others." He looked over to Maggie. "I want you to go back to the Vanguard headquarters and tell them about Cynical and Heart of Ice's death. Let them know every detail Crysis tells you to give them." Looking back towards his Clan. "Remember this, Sanctuary, we are of reaching out and help in the shadows. Once we find Cynical, we shall terminate them off the face of the Universe."

The whole Clan was in an uproar form Ultima's speech.

It was a handful for Ultima to handle his Clan. Yet they know what a great leader he is. Even when he remembered the old days back in the Main City. Even from abandoning them for their safety, he knows what it means to be a better Clan leader even when he promises himself to be a man with no username when he got into this City.

Without turning back, he met up with Maricks and they both went into their ships and flew off to the Reef and see the Spider for better information on Cynical.

Back in her home, Cyn, the leader of her Clan, Cynical, couldn't help but feel pleasured of eradicating the Heart of Ice Clan. Knowing that Fleur Cecelia was just another small pawn in a big chessboard like her grandfather used to teach her when she was young.

Back in the Prison, she couldn't help but see many other prisoners including Fleur Cecelia… and even Ultima Ze S'Lair years ago. The riots as well when the Scorn Uprising took place. When Cyn saw the golden opportunity, she fought and even put down some of the other prisoners on her way out.

Until it came between her and Ultima Ze S'Lair.

Cyn had heard of him. Being a pathetic Guardian having to sacrificing his life back in the Main City after the death of a loved one. Turning himself in from what she heard when she was stationed in the cell next to him.

Weirdly, she was falling for him. But at the same time, she was thinking he was wasting his time.

It made Cyn's blood boil when he talked about sacrificing.

Back when she was young and graduated and succeeded in being the heiress of her grandfather's wealth, it was all taken away. Wanting revenge, taking it out on the people who took it all. Knowing about the life of a Guardian as chosen by the Traveler, she took the time to find a calling. However, one of the Vanguard of the Main City caught her after a background check and sent her to the Prison.

Looking back even when Cyn had been trapped in the Prison for years in torment and torture.

She will get her revenge and take over the entire Universe with a molten, iron fist.

Cyn just boarded on her ship and made her way into her underground hideout for her Clan.

Cynical was made from vengeance. Made from the nastiest of the known Universe. Not just where the Toxic can hide, but also where they grow strong and have their own revenge.

This was a promise Cyn, or Guardian name, Cynthia Van Kraven, made for herself. And she will put down anyone who gets in her way.

Her first move so far is to getting Ultima Ze S'Lair in her grasps.

In time, Cyn will have her way.

 **Mission 9**

Upon arrival, Ultima and Maricks dropped off from their ships where Spider resides. Making their way in, the Fallen led them knowing what they were here for. They made it up front of the Baron and only Maricks kneeled. Ultima didn't yet he knows Spider doesn't mind on such.

Spider viewed only towards Ultima and said, "S'Lair seeks answers, yes?"

Ultima nodded. "Do you know of any Clan known as Cynical?" he asked.

Silence has spread throughout the entire hideout. Spider suddenly gave out a deep laugh. It grew more cynical which confuses Ultima. "S'Lair seeks Cynical. Spider has answers, maybe. Would it despite S'Lair if Guardian fights in Prison to seek pieces of truth, yes?"

It was something Ultima wasn't interested in when remembering what it was like in Prison when he was there.

"What's the idea of the Prison? That place has been abandoned since the Scorn Uprising."

Spider kept his sight on Ultima as a process of thinking.

"It is Prison which I know where Cynical was born. It is there which many danger was born and far worse than Toxic being bred throughout many City's. S'Lair should know more of Cynical then which he seeks, yes?" Spider cryptically delivers.

Ultima wasn't good too much on what Spider was telling him, but all he knows is that the Prison did bred many ruthless Guardians worse than the Toxic roaming in the City. He should know.

He fought some of the worst.

It was also where he met some of the members of Sanctuary before they got out and formed the Clan.

Cronus. Crysis. Dinah. Jarome.

All of them were in it together in the same section of the cells they were residing. Ultima talked to many of the other prisoners, conversing with all of them thinking what they have done that got them in the Prison, of where they used to be, who they were before they were chosen by the Traveler, what they used to do, and many more.

Ultima gotten a few good responses. Gotten some of the others to curse him out saying that it was ridiculous or pathetic.

Regardless, Ultima was almost getting what the Spider was pointing towards.

He made his was out yet gotten his shoulder tugged by Maricks.

"I'll go alone, Maricks," Ultima complied. "This is something that the Spider wants me to do." He eyed at the Baron. "Correct?"

The Spider chuckled before replying, "The Vandal would assist you if you wished. Yet if you don't need an assist, then your wish is as such."

Making his way out, Ultima was thinking over the other prisoners besides him and the other members of Sanctuary.

Hexes. Cyn. Dubai. Susanooh. Kali. And many more fallen Guardian prisoners that reside in the cells in the Prison.

Ultima's ghost Omega appeared by his side and compiled, "You know, is it really necessary to look into a place where it was all run down and destroyed since the Scorn Uprising? Didn't you participate in fighting against the Scorn?"

How could Ultima forget?

Looking back, when the Prison was being overwhelmed by the Scorn, other Guardians form the Main City came in and took out many. Ultima met some of the old friends, but didn't speak. Only shot some who were about to be deres and then suddenly vanish. Some of the Guardians reached out and called for him, but refused. It was something that Ultima wanted to forget about them after he exiled himself.

Even looking back far away.

It was when Ultima asked the vanguard of the Main City to exile him. Some of his friends defended him, but it was something he wanted to do after the death of Madeline. It was something like that when he was on a rampage in IRL, hitting rock bottom and didn't want to hurt anyone.

He did it for their safety.

Even one particular Fallen verdict was more and more curious on Ultima's choice.

But that was the past as Ultima proclaimed and wanted to let it die out since it was long ago.

Ultima looked over to his ghost, Omega, and replied, "That was a long time ago, Omega. Remember what I said to you when we made it out and hunted most of the Scorn when I was only a mercenary before Sanctuary was born?"

It took Omega a while before replying in memory, "'We are nothing but shadows of the past. The past is to be left out and we are to walk in the Valley of Shadows. We assist and we leave.' Yet it was vague to even make an oath like that."

On the way out, Ultima brought out his Sparrow. Hopped on. "Omega, We all have sins to atone for. And I've atoned my sins back then. But it's never enough to atone further even if you go to the deepest parts of Darkness."

Ultima revved the Sparrow up before Omega made his way back inside Ultima and they both drove off.

Back what Ultima believed to where it all began.

Maricks was thinking over if he wanted to give chase to Ultima Ze S'Lair, yet he knows as the Spider told him that it was the Guardians decision.

Without any other things to do, Maricks made his way to the room where the other Vandals train for their strength in order to assist any stray Guardian in the Tangled Shore.

In doing so, the Servitor even delivered the ether they needed to supply on in which the Dreaming City was unlimited with.

Taking a sip of the ethereal food, Maricks went to train.

Until someone dropped in, looking over that it was the wandering Guardian that all the Fallen gossip about.

Username unknown, they called the Guardian, Wonder. As he was, Wonder was a Guardian like a broker. Delivering info to the Fallen, Cabal or the Hive. He was a Guardian of the Darkness. Yet there was Light within him.

As an old tale tolls, there are fewest of Guardians who wielded both Light and Darkness. Calling them Chaos Guardians.

Wonder was the only known Chaos Guardian as the Fallen proclaims.

"Where would Ultima Ze S'Lair have gone to?" Wonder asked. "I know you traveled with that Guardian before."

Maricks didn't want to trust the Guardian as the other Fallen does. Not knowing as whose side Chaos Guardians are on.

Wonder suddenly held his hands up. "I will hold no harm to the Fallen. I only wish to barter info for info."

"And what info do you wish in return, Chaos Guardian?" Maricks asked.

"The Archive you hold within," Wonder answered.

Maricks knows what the Chaos Guardian was after. Even the other Fallen held their weapons towards the Chaos Guardian to show that the answer is shown.

Wonder, being a Warlock, shrugged and just blink out of here.

No one knows much of a Guardian as Wonder. Except what Maricks and the Fallen know is that he was a Guardian to not pick a fight with.

Even to worry what Wonder wanted with Ultima was a different story.

Deciding that Maricks might as well head to where Ultima was and warn him of the Chaos Guardian that was after him for an unknown reason.

Ultima arrived at the Prison which was abandoned. All scraped up and full of debris fallen and attached.

Remembering what it was like years ago, Ultima looked around to see the bones of the creatures that were laid wasted. Nothing but death and decay surrounding one of the most notorious Prisons that even the Prison of Elders fell since the Taken took out the House of Judgement.

This Prison belonged to the House of Vanity. Or once belonged to the House of Vanity.

Many Fallen House's scattered all over the known Universe within the Universe. Many Houses fell as the world progressed. Which he should know as he was part of most of the Legends.

But these days, Ultima was more preferred even to himself as a Myth.

Which Myth's are known to be taken of the Archive. Including Ultima when he turned himself into the Prison and been exiled.

Having a feel of an unknown presence, Ultima nearly opened fire yet saw a familiar face.

Ultima laughed and said, "Didn't expect to see you after a while, Cronus."

Showing his face, Cronus, or CronusExMachina, looked over to Ultima with a grin. He was a Titan as he made it as his name reminiscence of a Greek mythology titan who was a runaway convict and was brought back into jail. Instead of being executed, he was bailed and later on chosen by the Traveler. It was as Ultima was told by Cronus himself.

Cronus replied, "Well, I did notice you and thought I would stop by and speak for old time's sake."

Rubbing his chin, Ultima said to Cronus, "Sure you do. Still looking for that lost wife of yours?"

Cronus shrugged. "You know me. She is out there somewhere."

"Sorry to say, I don't know if you can even find her and all."

"I know. But you never know if she truly is out there."

Not having to second guess it or even argue, Ultima decided to let all of that slide. "Whatever ya say so. Anyways, what brings you here?

Cronus looks over to the Prison and answered, "I do not know. My instinct tells me that maybe what I look for may be here in where it all started. I had old things in there before the Scorn Uprising."

Ultima remembered what Cronus menat.

A couple of old photos of his long-forgotten wife who he called her, Rhea. Which again, it was a reminiscence of Rhea of Greek mythology. Even a diary that Cronus kept to himself that no one else bothered to read it otherwise they would have their skulls cracked.

"But what about you, Ultima?" Cronus asked. "What brings you here?"

Ultima explained to Cronus what has been going on in the City and what the Clan has been through. Mostly it had been done by the Clan known as Cynical. Even adding that Atticus, whom is someone who hates Ultima's guts, joined that Clan and plotting revenge. Even explained that Maggie was almost killed by the Warlock, Brodie, who also joined Cynical in a stupid quest for revenge. Even told Cronus about the death of Cecelia and her Clan, Heart of Ice.

Cronus was able to stomach what has been happening while thinking over what Ultima explained.

"Shit… Whoever Cynical is or who their Clan leader is must be some maniacal mastermind. All he needs is a pet cat to pet and have a deep robotic voice," Cronus said sarcastically.

Which made Ultima burst out laughing.

"Seriously though, it wasn't because Cynical wanted to start a fight. It's like they wanted to start a war. And the City is in the middle of it once it gets out," Ultima pieced it.

Cronus rubbed his chin yet snapped his fingers. "So you are here for clues in finding out who their leader might be?"

"Sums 'bout it. It was something that the Spider provided me for information."

Cronus couldn't help but give a devilish smile. "You mind I join the fray?" Ultima nodded and extended a hand. They both shook on it. "If anyone messes with not just the Clan, but also the City and the other Guardians, they are in for a world of ass whooping."

"Amen to that. Now if we can get this ball rollin', we can kill two birds with one stone. Ya don't mind?"

Cronus nodded.

It was then both Ultima and Cronus looked over what would be a walk into memory lane of death and iron decay in order to find out more of Cynical theirselves.

 **Mission 10**

Deep into the Prison, Cronus and Ultima was searching the abandonment and the old memories that has been placed within these walls.

For Ultima's case, it brought many memories when he first came here.

It was after his exile from the Main City happened. Ultima was in a carrier where two other Guardians and a couple of Fallen were within the ship the Warden of the Prison in the Entangled Shore. The Warden he remembered was always hovering on Ultima in a curious fashion.

The Warden, Sushran, questioned Ultima constantly on why he would sell himself when all the records mostly shown the minor crimes he had done. All Ultima replied was that he didn't want to talk about it and he had done it for his Clan which everyone knows who his Clan is.

Sushran knows much of the DARK-HUNTERS Clan who were a Clan to help anyone for Raids and Trials. Yet like every Guardian, Ultima had many enemies and gets a bad rep once in a while.

Such as since childhood, Ultima was a victim from an abusive stepfather which his mother married twice because they were going through a rough start.

They called Ultima a bastard son and he would be just like his stepfather. Turns out, it turned true since his mother died after losing his stepfather. He used the same tactics growing up and never finished school. When he became a Guardian, Ultima vowed to be a better man.

And as it turned out, it did, Ultima made a living helping others and supporting even when he was one of the lowest of the lows. He met many people within the Main City. Traveled many places. Clan-hopped several times until he managed to found his own Clan so everyone would be as Ultima wanted them to be.

Better people for the good of the other Guardians.

Around the time, he met his wife, Madeline. She was mostly newly chosen by the Traveler. Yet understanding that her heart has been frail since she was a child. Yet Ultima didn't want to see her feel too down. Which he opened up many opportunities for Madeline and later on, they both married and even had a child. A beautiful girl that Ultima would even die for her safety. Thankfully some of the friends in the Main City will also take care of her.

A year after, Madeline fell ill and died on the way to be treated.

It was heartbreaking for everyone who knew Madeline.

Ultima, mainly.

He didn't bother to help and was mentioned that Ultima killed her like he did his mother. Enraged, Ultima got into a few fights with both human and Guardian alike for mocking his rights and his family. He got into trouble a few times, lost some of his reputation, and warned that if it were to keep up, it would be the end for Ultima Ze S'Lair and the DARK-HUNTERS.

Then Ultima made the decision to turn himself in and have the Main City exile him so nothing would bring disaster again. It made some of his friends feel down and in sorrow yet in Ultima's words, he had to for their sake.

The Warden, Sushran, was not pleased to the excuse whatsoever since Ultima made his reputation being infamous and legendary.

Except Ultima denied and told himself being more of a Myth.

When they arrived in the Prison, some of the prisoners were shocked to see the man himself, Ultima, being in the Prison and even some of the other Guardians who were in the Prison feeling surprised. They all wanted a piece of Ultima so much they would even pick a fight with the guards in the Prison.

Sushran was persistent to Ultima due to his reputation that he was offered a spot in the Prison Guard. Yet Ultima turned it down fast. Later on wasn't pleasant as it all went for like other prisoners.

Ultima was tortured until his will is broken which Ultima never had his will broken. Later on, he was branded by the Prison's Warden knowing that he was property. Yet Ultima didn't mind even an ounce. Years have gone by and Ultima was easy going and managed to withstand any fights that other imprisoned Guardians picked a fight for. Once in a while, one of the Main City friends would come and ask that he should come back for his daughter's sake. Yet he refused. All Ultima kept telling them is that she should be raised and not be like her father. One time, his daughter came when she looked three. She wanted to know him more.

That time, Ultima managed to give his daughter, whom they named her, Penelope, all the details of what it's like to be in the Prison and to warn her to not be like her father. Even if she became a Guardian as chosen. If not, it was a warning from father to daughter to not stray into the path Ultima is at and live a better life. Pouting, Penelope refused to not feel like she would never know her real father besides throwing himself in the Prison for the sake of others. It was, as Ultima thought, told by one of his old friends in the main City.

Visiting hours over, Ultima was greeted by others within the Prison walls. One as he was introduced who was a gang member that costed his mother and sister. Later on as redeemed, he was made a Guardian yet accused by others.

One was a misused woman who killed her father when she was made a Guardian. Being a capital offense, she was brought her even when she cried out she wanted revenge towards the abusive father she had.

A couple others found Ultima hubris, for having the gall to turn himself in for the sake of others. Misusing the powers as a Guardian and could have been a god among the people.

Yet knowing that would lead to the path of Darkness and the Guardians would be imprisoned and executed.

Ultima had many conversations and even made a friendship bond between some of the prisoners and banded together.

Life in the Prison wasn't too bad as a couple more years past until the Prison was busted open. Everything was plunged into chaos. The Scorn, who broke out and rioted allowed other baddies, Cabal, Fallen, even the Guardians to an all out war.

Some of the Guardians of the Main City came to put a stop to the Scorn Uprising, one of the Guardians recognized Ultima and had to be sure that he was capable to fight against the Fallen Scorn.

Ultima did fight back, but not alongside the Main City Guardians. He rather fought along the group he made and fought against the Scorn. As the chaos continues, the prisoners who mocked Ultima decided to come after him and his group and the fights between them wasn't pleasant. Their Light was strong against each other while the Guardians were soaked in pure Darkness as if the fight between Light and Darkness was a sheer point.

Some of the Guardians that also came out of nowhere were either fighting against Ultima's group or against their enemies. Some of them were more different than the average Guardian. They nearly thought that they were the mythical Chaos Guardians who see themselves as machines while plunged into both Light and Darkness.

The war within the Prison was longer then expected between Prison Guardians than it was with Guardians hunting down the Scorn.

When Ultima and the group managed to fight the Guardians who mocked Ultima's beliefs made it out of the abandoned Prison, they joined a bit of the Scorn hunt in the shadows.

It was then the few that made it out made an oath to make a Clan which only the Prison's redeemed, and others who were stranded in the path of destruction yet been saved by their peers.

That day, Sanctuary was born and formed.

It wasn't just Ultima's way of redemption, it was also for theirs.

Those were the years Ultima remembered back then. Some horrid yet some which were a game changer. Even remembering when he caught up with the Guardian from before and have his daughter moved to a hideout he made within the Dreaming City where he and Penelope live in better peace and out of harm's way.

It was scary for Penelope at first, but Ultima worked his damndest to be sure that she was living a happier life and not what he wants her to go into.

Both Ultima and Cronus went their separate ways to find clues about Cynical's Clan leader even in the slightest form to believe so.

In the meantime, Ultima even had Cronus find his diary about his missing wife.

Meanwhile, Ultima looked through the empty hallways that were made of rust and holes. It was a mess inside worse than outside was. Ultima did shrug that it was a no brainer that it was done by the chaos the Scorn had done since the Uprising.

Suddenly, Ultima was ready with his gun as something was following him.

Taking his knife out seeing that it was another Guardian. But this Guardian was no different as he was a Guardian of Darkness.

Unlike regular Guardians, those that are drowned in Darkness are rather chosen to follow the path of Darkness and show humanity and the Universe the darkest ways. Such as proving that they are gods even though they aren't and taking over factions to prove dominance. Guardians of Darkness are targeted as a threat by the Traveler and the other Guardians that the vanguard enlisted any one of the Guardians of Darkness to be killed on sight.

Ultima observed the Guardian who attacked him and took note that it was a Titan. The Titan was glaring at him with malice. Wanting to show power. Ultima would not have this Guardian of Darkness to underestimate him by opening fire. The Titan managed to withstand the bullets and ran after him.

It surprised Ultima more that the Titan was eating the bullets as if it was nothing and wanted nothing but blood. Except he would not have that and threw the Titan over the shoulder and pierced the Titan through the chest. Pinning him down until he was finally dead.

Ultima wasn't too keen on killing other Guardians, but this Guardian was already lost from the Light and had to be put down. No prayers since praying wasn't his forte.

All of a sudden, Ultima could hear a voice from the dark tunnels saying, _Impressed as I had hoped. Sanctuary will soon learn that the true purpose of the Light is fading. Like the one you killed, Darkness is an evolution._

Then the voice was gone. Ultima didn't let his guard down when he heard a gunshot form one of the cells. Dodging, he noticed there was another Guardian of Darkness. Another Titan and he was already ready for combat.

Maybe it was the voice in his head that sent these GUardians of Darkness.

No matter for Ultima since he dodged and took out the Spectral Daggers and pierced through the Titan from behind. Digging them deeper untilt the Titan finally fell. But out of nowhere, the Titan shouldered Ultima over and wrapped both hands around his neck.

Ultima thought this was going to be the end except out of nowhere, a spear pierced through the Titan. The Titan fell as soon as he stopped moving.

Thinking it was Cronus, except it turned out to be Maricks who came for the rescue. Extending his hand, Ultima took his hand and was brought up.

"Thanks," Ultima thanked the Vandel.

Maricks nodded in appreciation.

"What are you doing here?" Ultima asked.

Maricks faced Ultima and answered, "I came to warn of an approaching danger. And even if by canch you no mind, I assist on searching whoever this leader of Cynical is. Even that would have been Spider's ordered."

Ultima shrugged. Knowing that having to find something involving Cynical would be easier.

The approaching danger was another story.

"And what approaching danger are we looking at, Maricks?"

Maricks eyed close towards Ultima and answered, "A Chaos Guardian hunts for you."

Ultima actually felt clueless from what he was told.

"You can't be serious on that? Chaos Guardians aren't around most of the time. And you're saying that one of them exist and is after me?"

"Even I am unsure. This Chaos Guardian was even after our Archive. Yet I deliver none."

Ultima could only think over about the Chaos Guardians and their reputations from a long time. They are more or less information brokers. If they were to come after Guardians regardless if one is of the Light and the other is of the Darkness, they would come straight for them without a reason.

Yet why would one of them be after Ultima.

Suddenly, a cold shiver down his spine was felt and looked behind. It turned out to be a Warlock. But couldn't sense Light or Darkness alone. Rather, this Warlock had both swirling within him.

This must have been the Chaos Guardian Maricks mentioned.

An actual Chaos Guardian exists and is right in front of him.

"I know looks are deceiving, but no, you are not delusional, UltimaZeS'Lair," says the Chaos Guardian who might have read Ultima's mind.

Ultima was speechless in figuring out that it was odd to have one of these Chaos Guardians poke into his mentality.

"You led me here well, Eleksni. So your purpose is fulfilled."

Without second guessing, Maricks charged in yet was easily felled by the Chaos Guardian with one fell swoop from his hand. Crushing the Vandal into the wall, puncturing it with a large hole through another hallway.

Ultima ws stunned by the action the Chaos Guardian had performed. He pulled out his Quickfang while the Chaos Guardian approached closer.

"I like it when you are prepared to face me. Or rather, this is the worthful time for you to accept your true nature." says the Chaos Guardian drawing ever more closer.

"Who the hell are you?" Ultima shouted the question. "And what do you mean by all of that? What'd I do to piss you guys off?"

The Chaos Guardian chuckled at the outburst. "Rare your kind can see us as either a threat or a mystery. But to answer your question," the Chaos Guardian rushed over to Ultima and quickly disarmed him by having his hand to his throat, "we are expecting you to become one of us. One who would bring many other Guardians to the balance of Chaos."

Ultima struggled to get loose and punching the arm but seems any of the damage was doing nothing to the Chaos Guardian.

"I hold no name, but as one of the ancient ones when the Traveler and the Darkness fought, from unrecorded history, I am one of the thirteen Guardians chosen by the Chaos. You may know me by the name I was given, Umbra. One who is of the shadows of the Traveler and its chosen Guardians. My will is supreme and others amongst me are the lesser compared to the newly lightbred."

It was more of a struggle to have the feel of the Chaos Guardian's grasp that was constricting his windpipe. Like he was dying. Not by the sheer, raw power Umbra was doing to Ultima, but by the sheer power brewing and seeping from his body. No ghost, but an empty void.

What was Umbra was a far more mystery than it is for many others.

He was going to go blank until something was able to push Umbra's grasp from Ultima.

Looking up, Ultima looked up and noticed another Warlock who was facing Umbra. They both looked alike except what Umbra looked with cold black eyes and jet black hair. The other had his eyes nearly shut and his hair was pure white.

They were staring at each other.

"Damn you, Anguish," cursed Umbra. "Why would you interfere what the Chaos demanded?"

The one called Anguish smiled thin and replied, "The time hasn't come, brother. You know for certain that even Eden would be displeased of your actions behind our backs."

Umbra didn't say another word and looked down on Ultima. He pointed, "You were lucky enough for this welp to have come by, but you will soon be part of the never ending cycle that the Traveler and the Darkness has put you all through. The end is close to nigh."

Without another word, Umbra was already gone.

Ultima slowly rose to his feet while having the knife ready to strike if this Anguish guy was gonna strike him down like Umbra did.

"You have nothing to fear, Ultima Ze S'Lair," Anguish said with his back still turned. "The threat is gone so you are safe at the moment until my brother would go his way in the future."

Ultima still couldn't trust this Chaos Guardian knowing that there is two of them. Or rather three counting on this Eden they talked about. Just feeling the aura from Anguish alone was a threat enough to be battle ready.

"Just who are you?" Ultima asked.

Anguish turned with his thin smile towards Ultima. "An ally. I mean you no harm. I also mean no mind to your mission. I can give you the name if you wish to know who you seek."

Ultima flinched.

Would he actually believe in what this guy was offering. With someone holding so much power within, Ultima would not believe or having to get the answer he was looking for.

"How would I know if I should trust you?"

Anguish grinned. "I understand you don't trust me. Yet in the future you will soon enough. The same would go for your Clan and others who are close to you." Afterwards, he just vanished without a trace.

Ultima looked lost having to witness what actually existed being a Chaos Guardian. Something that shouldn't exist or roam. But with one like Umbra chasing him down and Anguish who was having to put trust in him, it was another problem to look out for.

Thankfully it wasn't a problem for Ultima to worry about at the moment, saying from Anguish that he would stay out of it even offered the name of the leader of the Cynical Clan.

Yet being a bit prideful of that, Ultima would rather look into it himself

At the far corners of the edge of the Universe, Anguish returned to where his comrades would gather if a meeting was needed.

The only individual within this plane was the leader.

The Overseer, Aesir.

No one knows who Aesir is, even from Anguish's eyes. All he knows is that the Overseer is the 'Speaker' as the Guardians and humans call their translator from the unknown.

Being in a robe of white and gray, Aesir looked over to Anguish and questioned, "So you have taken care of the Umbra problem?"

"Yes," Anguish answered. "And the one called UltimaZeS'Lair is kept from harm."

"Good. I will look into Umbra later on. To deliver punishment for defying mines or Eden's orders."

Anguish always wondered what use UltimaZeS'Lair was for them after watching over his actions. Many being a sacrifice. Many of loyalty. Whether with blood on his hands or selling his soul, this Ultima was a perfect fit to being one of the Chaos Guardians.

Maybe to replace Umbra as being the thirteenth member.

Shaking his head, Anguish left and made his way to where Eden was.

Eden was a Hunter herself being pure white. Being an Awoken, she was a beautiful for being deadly.

"Sister, a word," Anguish called out which she faced him.

Eden led them to an open area where only nothingness was shown.

"Speak, what do you have to share, brother?" Eden asked.

Anguish loved the trivial conversations. Especially when it came to before the Traveler, the Guider of the Light, left to travel the Universe. Like they were best friends in the past before being at war with the Darkness.

No matter, the Traveler always prevails when enlisting its Guardians.

"Umbra nearly killed Ultima Ze S'Lair," Anguish finally answered.

Eden looked blank with little surprise. "Umbra will have to suffer severe consequences once again," Eden sneered. " Always going off on his own. And wanting to put Ultima Ze S'Lair out of his misery. There are other Guardians but not one of the Chosen we count on. Only missing the remaining six along with Ultima Ze SLair."

"If you don't mind me asking, sister. What is so important for Ultima Ze S'Lair, have we found out who these other six are?"

Eden held a hand up towards Anguish. "Patience, brother. Only the overseer is allowed to know all this. Even the Emissary is not allowed to contact us for the good of her free will."

It was always one of those mysteries that Anguish is too curious of, but as his role, it is nothing he would have to do even to get it out of Eden or Aesir.

As they all say even in modern human terms, it all takes time regardless.

 **Mission 11**

Cronus looks over the areas he used to wonder while in chains after coming here from death row when he became a Guardian.

It was still weird why someone such as himself to be a Guardian let alone one who was in death row. Already have died but was visited by the Light of the Traveler and was reborn as a Guardian.

Was it thanks to that wondering man in a white robe who asked him to forgive his sins? Even he wondered if the man from before was what helped him repent and started a new life.

After being told that he was alive again, Cronus was told to be moved to a different prison.

The Prison to be exact. It was home for him as long as there was something to hold onto him. Including the letters his wife, Rhea, delivered to while he was in prison. He still holds the diary in looking back what he used to be before he had to do many dirty works before becoming a Guardian.

To his knowledge, he regretted it every step he takes.

Sure he would still die, but as a thought of being reborn, he didn't plan to as looking at being a Guardian is a way of redemption. That he would work his damndest and see Rhea again.

Sources say she wasn't alive. Yet from an old friend in the prison he used to be locked up in says that the letters from Rhea still comes and even was forwarded to the Prison.

At least it made Cronus happy.

Even to remember when that one particular Guardian, Ultima, was saying all his past crimes and having to have himself exiled in order to protect some friends. Cronus thought it was child's play for someone like Ultima to be a martyr. Except when the Scorn Uprising happened, and Ultima rounded up anyone he befriended, Cronus took the opportunity, having to be seeing this as a path of redemption. Maybe one day he would go to where Rhea is and see her beautiful face again.

Before he got himself locked up, they were both childhood friends, and later on during high school, he proposed and asked for her hand in marriage. It was one of the most beautiful moments they both experienced. They had a good home, it was a healthy relationship, they were planning to have kids.

Except, his father's old crime friends had to come around and settle themselves in and even started to threaten Cronus to joining them or else they would kill Rhea. he didn't want to join his old father's crime records, but he didn't want to risk Rhea's life in exchange for a better life.

He had to in order to protect her. Told her to move out and hide form the bad crowd.

Later on, Cronus did unthinkable things and crimes against the life he was wanting to live in.

One day, Cronus took the courage and killed his associates at dead night when they were sleeping. Knowing that blood continues to spill in his hands even for blood money he sends to Rhea.

Refusing to live in more of this life, Cronus decided to pull a gun out in a police station and have them arrest him. He wanted to do so to keep his sanity and for keeping Rhea safer.

Before Sanctuary, he thought that the Vanguard would turn him in. Yet they all say that they don't sense the corruption of the Darkness within him. Cronus was nearly confused as they were when he questioned them. They explained that they think when Cronus was reborn as a Guardian when falling into death row, there was a thing of the Traveler to see him on the path of redemption.

Cronus nearly laughed it off but was also thinking that maybe Rhea was also praying for him to live through this in order to see her.

When he tried to find her, she wasn't there. He was worried, he had his ghost, Chrome, to find if maybe she was reborn as a Guardian too. Yet Chrome told Cronus that Rhea was no longer here. Maybe that she had moved out after hearing news that the criminals he associated with and killed were no longer going to bother her.

Cronus nearly cried when knowing that Rhea was still alive and out there. Except he has no knowledge of where she would be these days. He thought it was the old house where they used to live, but it was empty, and it was as if Rhea packed up and looked for him somewhere when she caught wind of Cronus out of death row and moved over to the Prison and later on the Prison was abandoned since the Scorn Uprising.

This was nothing but a mystery one clue after another but later on it kept getting cold as he thought he had it.

In the future, he will find Rhea, and it was thanks to Ultima that Cronus was thinking of a better meaning when he became a Guardian and was not sure what to do.

Cronus finally made it to the block where he, Ultima, his Sanctuary Clanmates and other Guardians who were locked up here. He first looked into his cell to find that his diary was still there. It was still as what he remembered. It was still as run down as it feels. The pages are still as fluent as they used to be before everything went to data. He preferred books over data like most others do. It said everything about his past and what it was like within both prison he used to be and here in Prison.

He didn't write anything else after the Scorn Uprising.

Looking over the other cells, he almost remembered everyone's.

Then he recognized some of the cells form the most dangerous. With Hexes being all a mass murderer and a Guardian of Darkness, he scribbled hateful messages towards many other Guardians and the Traveler.

The next cell holding, Dubai wrote some weird cult-like messages which he grew and did mass murderings. Some say Dubai was crazy. Other times, Dubai was nothing more than a Guardian of Darkness.

He found Kali's cell as he remembered Kali being a brite for a female Guardian of Darkness. Her crimes consist of killing off many male Guardians. Some of them were Vanguard and Crucible heads which it was a capital offense. She was Clanless surprisingly.

Next one he found Susanooh's cell. Unlike Dubai's cult-like crimes, Susanooh was Clanless but in his eyes, there was an entity he called Maju. That he would kill any Guardian in the name of Maju. Only thing the vanguards see Susanooh was crazy.

Then at last he found Cyn's cell. Cyn was nothing more but a rich woman from a wealthy family. She killed them after being backstabbed by her family who were greedy which her grandfather was the one who raised her. Looking over the scribblings in her cell, it was when she would get back at the whole Universe.

Yet Cronus didn't find anything involving a clue if Cyn was the Clan leader.

Except it doesn't take a genius to think about who the last man to leave out is to be the leader of a Clan. Which it has gotta be Cyn to be the leader of the Clan Cynical.

Looking over, he didn't having to look around more for clues.

Until Cronus looked over some dried blood. Observing, he was thinking back to when the Scorn Uprising took place. He remembered when Ultima was confronted alone by Cyn. He remembered that she was offering a hand towards Ultima in knowing that with both the Hunter's together, the Universe would fall. Except Ultima refused it. Cyn was about to kill him there and then, but he was fast and held her down, telling her that it would be pointless.

Than remembering when Cronus saw Cyn get back up after Ultima left her for a few minutes, Cyn got up and swore vengeance on Ultima first along with his Clan from what she kept hearing.

Proved the point that Cyn was the leader of the Cynical Clan.

"Chrome," Cronus called for his ghost which he appeared instantly.

"Yes, sir," Chrome answered.

"Play back what Ultima and Cyn had been back when the Scorn Uprising took place at thais spot."

Chrome did as such and play a holographic image between Ultima and Cyn doing what Cronus thought was correct.

Cronus was gonna have to let Ultima know who to watch out for.

"But, Cronus, where do you even think the Clan, Cynical, be located if we were to find the Clan leader?" Chrome asked.

Cronus halted when he was about to make his way. Which Chrome was correct.

Knowing Cyn was the Clan leader for Cynical. Yet no one knows where Cyn left to form the Clan and do all their plans.

Sarah was in the middle of the City late at night waiting for her brother to see her.

After leaving a message towards Brodie, it shocked him more then having to have a hard time finding him.

Plus it was dark and not much to live through in the night. If it were to be outside the City, it's more dangerous with the Fallen roaming around. Or worse when the Hive are acting weird as rumors go.

Sarah jumped as she heard a rattling going on behind her. She turned to see Brodie emerging form the shadows.

She wanted to hug her brother, but realizing she can't because he truly changed when he joined Cynical from what she heard. She missed her brother completely. Even when she was recently made a new Guardian, he was not there to witness it.

Brodie gaped when he saw her.

"What the hell are ya doin' here, sis?" Brodie yells at her sister. "And you just became a Guardian? The hell were you thinking?"

Sarah was already scared from hearing the harsh tone from Bordie. Though she knew he was gonna be infuriated from looking over her. Yet she doesn't care since she had to confront him like Ultima was looking for him, Atticus and even the Clan they were working with.

She balled up her fists and replied, "I know you are upset to see me after so long, but I am tired of having to see you turn yourself into more of a criminal than anything else. You can turn yourself into a Guardian of Darkness if you keep this up. Please forget about this and come home, brother. I beg you."

Brodie absorbed the words a couple of times to understand what his sister just said to him.

He balled up his fists almost thinking of having to slap her but he restrained himself. He didn't like to hit her sister since she was the only family he had.

"Look, Sarah, I have to do this. I'm doing this to protect you. It's even stupid that I'm doing this for a friend too, but what else would I have to do? I'm doing it for you. Don't come at me saying you would fight for me."

Sarah pulled out one of her guns and pointed it towards her brother. "Then I would have to do it by force. I will not leave without you, Brodie."

Brodie was surprised to see this new side of his sister. He would give her credit, but she would get herself killed. He was fast to grab her Living Memory and her wrist to take it away. Sarah had to struggle for a bit as fighting back. They began to bicker at each other more in random moments like they were when they were kids. Arguing between having to come home and forget everything and live a happier life.

Suddenly, a gunshot was fired from a sniper. Both Brodie and Sarah froze where they are and spotted two Hunters.

One of them was indeed Cyn and one of her best commanders of the Clan which the Hunter was pointing her sniper towards them both.

Brodie panicked and stepped in front of Cyn and explained, "Look, nothin' important here, Cyn. This is just another random Guardian claiming she is my sister. Nothing to see here. Why not we head back to the hideout and…"

He was interrupted by Cyn's backhand.

Cyn then lays her foot on Brodie's head. Seeing his 'sister' rushing in, she ordered one of her commanders, Josephine, to keep the female Guardian where she was at and keep a close watch on both Cyn and Brodie.

Cyn lowered herself towards Brodie with her heel still on top of his head. "I do not like being lied to, scum," she growled. "I was in the shadows a little concerned for where you were going and not reporting where you were heading. I don't like many of my Guardians doing that. Which to my surprise, you were meeting with your long-lost sister."

Brodie looked over towards Sarah who was being restricted down on her knees and having a sniper aimed towards her head by Josephine. He wasn't liking what this was getting to.

"Yes, you're right," Brodie blurted out. "She is my sister. She has nothing to do with this. Just let her go."

Cyn didn't like hearing what she was hearing from one of her Guardians.

Begging for others.

This was something she didn't like before she became a Guardian. Her grandfather was the only family she had. Her real parents abandoned her when she was young. Her grandfather taught her everything. Yet he had to be sure to let her know that trust was a hard word to swallow. As you never know who would stab you in the back.

And she learned it all after her grandfather passed away and her other relatives were greedy folk to fight for the inheritance. She tried her hardest to stop them but was even forced out of the way.

Cyn never forgotten what the faces of her relatives wore. They wore greed and malice all over their faces. She wanted vengeance. When she cried for it, she saw the Light. She saw the Traveler and been reborn as a Guardian. She didn't care for the rules except find the people who killed her grandfather and ruined her life.

Then two years later while playing as a good Guardian, she had found them and killed them right at the spot.

They were begging for mercy too. But it never stopped Cyn when all she wanted was blood.

It landed Cyn into the Prison. But while in the Prison walls and in her cell. She gathered many thought of how cruel the Universe is. All she would want is to set the Universe right in her own image as a new world order.

When looking at Brodie even shedding a tiny tear was making Cyn's stomach turn. She was ready to put him out of his misery.

Cyn lifted her foot up and kicked Brodie's ribs and walked around his body with her black shaded Old Fashioned. "You know what our Clan's credo is, Brodie?" she questioned in a sweet voice she rarely used. She looked down on him again and kicked him in the ribs again. "'Mercy is for the weak. In the Clan, we only show mercy when we deliver them death.' And you, poor, pathetic, soul." Cyn aimed her hand cannon on Brodie while noticing his sister begging her to not kill him. "And you, shall be given mercy." Pulled the trigger she did, and right at Brodie's head.

Sarah screamed as she witnessed her brother dead on the ground.

Cyn looked over to what she heard the name "Sarah" to see the sorrow and the tears that was pool out of her eyes seeing her brother die in Cyn's hands. Sadness was also something Cyn could never stand.

Josephine asked what to do with Brodie's sister.

Cyn didn't like to kill someone at the same time. The gunshot might lure in the Vanguard. Rubbing her chin, she approached Sarah and observed her while cupping her face.

Cyn observed the sadness and malice in the eyes of Sarah. She smiled and grabbed her by the throat. Not killing her in the process and withstanding the pain she was getting in her knees.

"Josephine, we're taking this one," Cyn order her commander. "I have just the thing for this pathetic soul."

Josephine didn't speak much but nodded and knocked Sarah out cold. She took the unconscious body over her shoulder and both her and Cyn were heading out of the area and back to their hideout.

In Cyn's mind, she was looking forward to playing with Sarah until she would break her mentality.

Nexus was stunned from what he just witnessed. Sarah was taken from the Cynical Clan from what they been researching on.

This was unforgivable for not just the Clan leader to take Sarah away, but also shooting someone which was her brother in cold blood. Nexus grasped his fist hard hoping that one day he would take their lives.

Granted he didn't want to kill again like he did back at the Prison, but this time, it was something he wanted to for his Clan.

He heard a noise and spotted what seems to be a Hunter. He held his auto rifle towards her but stopped when he knows this was a friendly. The female Hunter had her sniper rifle up too but she lowered it when she took notice.

"You ain't Cynical?" Nexus asked.

The female Hunter shook her head while unmasking. "Talia of the Clan Blood Hourglass," she answered. "What was your business here?"

"Spying. Only to ensure my Clan leader's safety. Is your business the same as mines?"

Talia nodded. "My Clan leader gave me and my sisters in the Clan to keep an eye out for someone that doesn't fit well within this City. And as I was correct, within the shadows through night vision, those two are suspicious. My guess is they are these, Cynical Clan members we heard about."

"Are you in league with S'Lair?" he questioned curiously.

Talia answered, "I fought with him once alongside my Clan leader, yes. But why are you concerned with Cynical? Ordinary Guardians should not get themselves involved."

"Prepared to be surprised, the Warlock on the ground happens to be my Clan leaders brother. She wanted to come here to confront him and beg him to leave the Clan Cynical and live a better happy life. But it seems it became a dire consequence. And I fear for what Cynical are gonna do with my Clan leader."

Talia looked shocked after hearing from Nexus.

"This is something I need to report to my Clan leader," she told him. "You do what you have to do, Nexus. For that is your Clan leader, my Clan is after Cynical as well for putting up a blacklisted request. I bid you farewell."

Shortly, Talia had left.

Nexus was dumbfounded from what talia had said to him. Her Clan was also after Cynical for duping the with a blacklisted request. While now, as co-leader of Iron Cocytus, he would do the same as both Sanctuary and Blood Hourglass and will bring judgement upon Cynical.

His first thought was to follow them into wherever their hideout is, but those Guardians are highly trained and will take notice. He would have to be on stand-by.

For now.

Maggie and her partner, Luther, made it to the area where the gunshot was found. They took notice about the body before them.

Guardian down.

Maggie was careful of examining the body and gasped.

This was the Warlock that almost killed her.

"This is…" Maggie paused. "This is the Warlock that nearly killed me."

Luther, tried to comfort Maggie while observing the body. "Any clue who might have done this?" he asked.

Maggie shook her head. "I'm not so sure. If anything, it has to be the Clan he was with. Might be because he became a rat or being a double agent. This is even something Ultima would not like hearing."

"What's the plan so far, Maggie?"

Maggie had to think of something. Seeing this Warlock's body would bring a major controversy for the City and for the Vanguard. True this would look like justice, but it is not overall since fingers from the vanguard still point towards Ultima and he was looking for the real culprit.

Maggie breathed deep and calmed herself down and finally said, "I will have to go to Sanctuary and let them know." She took a picture of the Warlock's body and faced Luther. "You take care of the body. Whatever you do, don't let the City or the Vanguard hear about this. This is a problem for them and will reveal the true culprit."

Luther nodded. "I will. I'll try whatever I can to keep Ultima's reputation in line," he devoted.

Maggie gave Luther a hug. "Glad you are the only one who would be by my side, Luther."

Luther smiled. "We're partners. What else would we be if it weren't for our hard work."

With that said, they have split and Maggie ran off to where Sanctuary was held and Luther had to get the Warlock's carcass off the street and far away form the City as he could.

Cronus managed to catch up and met with Ultima and the Vandal which he was surprised to run into the Fallen as well.

Ultima looked and asked, "Ya found that diary of yours yet?"

Cronus showed Ultima his diary. "I also have something you might be interested to know. You know Cyn from the Prison?" Ultima nodded. "What I learned from the psychos that were locked up here with us, the one leading Cynical is indeed Cyn."

Ultima cursed. "Know anything of where they reside? Like their hideout or something?"

Cronus shook his head. "Nothing. From what I know, Cyn wants your head on a silver platter along with the whole Universe."

"No shit. But we're still a bit cold on where the hell Cynical is. It's like we're back to square one."

Suddenly, Ultima's intercom ranged. He answered.

"Hey, Ultima, we got some bad news that I was told you have to know," answered Blaine who was on the other line.

Ultima went cold with a chill coming down his spine. "What is it?"

"Maggie came by and wanted me to tell you that the Warlock who threatened us and nearly killed her… he is dead. Someone shot him."

Rage was building up within Ultima after hearing what Blaine said to him. This was something he did not want to hear even when it feels the trail had gone more cold.

He cursed out loud while hitting the rusty wall with his bare fist. Crushing his intercom along the way. "That fucker Brodie is dead. Maggie even said no one knows who killed him. Sarah isn't going to like hearing this."

From hearing what Ultima said, Cronus also have to feel sorry for the Warlock who threatened Sanctuary for having to get killed. Possibly he was killed by Cynical.

"If you don't mind me putting up a theory, my guess is that Cynical is the one who killed this Brodie. He might've snitched and got himself shot after he had done so. Or that Sarah tried to tell him out of the Clan but the Clan caught up and killed them both at the same time."

Ultima hit the wall again to fill out his malice within.

This was something Cronus did not like when he came here. In the Prison, he knew Ultima was a calm person, but having some news broken down or when things do not bode well, Ultima would release his inner rage and fight anyone sorry enough to fight him back.

Cronus pulled him off in order to calm his friend down. Even telling him that Cynical will pay for their crimes.

"If only I was stronger…" Ultima spoke in a voice of remorse.

And he will. No, not just Ultima by himself. Not just him and Cronus. All of Sanctuary will find the killers within Cynical and bring them down. Cronus will even taint his hands again in blood to avenge the honor Brodie was trying to do. Even for his sister.

"DOWN," yelled the Vandal and they all obeyed.

They all looked up and spotted a Warlock standing before them.

"It was a good thing I was able to confront some rats while I was ordered to destroy this abandoned facility," says the Warlock. Donning the colors from what he was told being Cynical. Since the colors on his armor was not common. "Even when it involves the pathetic legendary mercenary known as UltimaZeS'Lair."

They all got back up to face the Warlock.

The Warlock launched a Nova Bomb yet Cronus managed to pulled up a Sentinel Shield and block the shot. It had given him severe damage but it was worth having to protect his Clanmates.

Ultima called out saying, "What are you bastards in Cynical really want?"

The Cynical Warlock chuckled and answered, "We will be bringing this Universe and the Traveler to their knees and bring forth a New World Order as my leader preached. Normally I wouldn't say anything. But because you are going to die by my hands, I might as well. And I'll be rewarded gracefully if I bring your head to her."

The Warlock hesitated and brought out a rocket launcher and launched it at them. Ultima was fast enough to duck under and rush towards the Warlock. Cronus used his Sentinel Shield to reflect the rocket which tore a large hole inside. Ultima was already up front of the Warlock and fought hard pulling punches.

Cronus could feel the abandoned Prison was started to cave in after both the Nova Bombs and the rocket creating too much friction within.

"We need to get out of here, Ultima," Cronus called out. "This whole place is about to collapse."

Ultima felt surprised as noting what this Warlock had used to try and kill them. Yet he didn't want to let this Guardian have his way and even prey upon his Clan. He called out to them to leave and he will catch up. Cronus and Maricks managed to escape in time.

Meanwhile, the Cynical Warlock played dirty and knocked him off his feet and used his own knife to stab Ultima deep into his chest. And pointed his auto rifle on him.

"Wanna know what is fun, Ultima Ze S'Lair?" the Cynical Warlock asked trivially. "Having to do something like that to deliver justice to the ignorant. In which case, dumbasses like you?" He was ready with the auto rifle pointed towards Ultima.

Yet Ultima wouldn't have that and pulled himself up by force even with the knife sticking to the ground and lunged himself towards the Warlock. They were rolling over on each other with one on top delivering punches over and over until they made their way towards the edge and they nearly fell down.

They were both hanging on but the Cynical Warlock wanted nothing but blood by kicking Ultima while making his way back up. He even planted his hand on top on Ultima's only hand which he was hanging.

The Warlock gave a devilish looking smile down onto Ultima and aimed his auto rifle again. "See you in the Darkness, Ultima Ze S'Lair," he called out in a darker tone.

Yet Ultima was quick witted enough to swing himself to the girder below the catwalk with his free hand grabbing onto the Warlock's feet. Ultima held onto the feet since he would need another lead and kept him hanging. He dodged most of the auto rifle rounds which only grazed Ultima.

This Warlock was drowned in madness as Ultima thought and was thinking he should let go and put him out of his misery since he was leading himself into Darkness. Yet Ultima was more better and more man then what he had in mind even by looking at the Warlock. He threw the Warlock upwards which had him land hard on his face and managed to pull himself back up. Yet he almost slip since more debris was collapsing.

One of the large debris landed on top of the Warlock's leg while another pierced through the catwalk Ultima was hanging on form.

Ultima was about to lose his grip.

He fell until suddenly, he was grabbed by someone. Ultima thought it was Cronus or Maricks, yet he knew he ordered them both to leave the Prison and escape while he was dealing with this Warlock.

He took a glimpse of a familiar face.

It was Wilson. The same Wilson from the Clan RESOLUTE.

 _What the hell was he doing here?_ Ultima thought

Wilson quickly brought Ultima up back on the ground before the catwalk fully breaks. Knowing that the whole building was collapsing harder now. Suddenly, another familiar face came by and put up a Ward of Dawn to avoid the debris.

It was Chibikim. Also from the Clan RESOLUTE.

Ultima was confused why these two were doing here.

"What the hell are you two, doing here?" Ultima rudely asked.

"Hello to you, too, my friend," Wilson replied.

Ultima pointed out on the Warlock who was struggling to get out of the debris. "I need that Guardian. He is someone I need to get a clue or two. I can't have him dead."

Chibikim nodded and ran out of the Ward of Dawn and lifted the debris off the Warlock and grasped him by the neck and warned him to not make a funny move when he was outnumbered and ran back into the Ward of Dawn before the whole facility was collapsing down.

Being thankful for the Ward of Dawn, the whole debris never entered in. Once the whole facility was done, Ultima quickly took out his Arc Staff which Wilson did the same and they both upper themselves out of the debris making a hole.

Followed by Chibikim who knocked the Warlock out cold and carried him off when she switched the Ward of Dawn of the Sentinel Shield. Which is exhausting her quickly.

Yet they managed to escape.

Looking all over, the whole Prison was crumbled to the ground. All the metallic rust and concrete made from the regions of the Reef is all gone. Like most of his past memories, this facility is buried and will be forgotten.

Funny enough, some of Ultima's past is just now up front of him.

Those being Wilson and Chibikim.

Wilson extended his hand. "Nice seeing ya after so long," he greeted in a friendly gesture.

Ultima wasn't just surprised, he was upset seeing some old friends right in front of him. Which he balled his fist and knocked Wilson to the ground. Chibikim rushed in front and restrained Ultima with her whole strength in thinking he would lash out on Wilson some more.

Wilson wiped some of the blood from his lips. "Nice seeing you, too, Ultima."

Ultima calmed himself down which signaled Chibikim to let go. Which she had done.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ultima asked fiercely.

It was Chibikim's turn to speak. "What else? We were here for you, Ultima," she said.

"Don't you both remembered why I left the Main City and doing what I need to do?" Ultima wanted to glare but rather he calmly looked towards both Wilson and Chibikim. "Did Pope sent ya both here?"

"Yes… and no," Wilson answered.

Ultima looked at them both confusedly.

"Look, we were worried as hell. Least you should know that most of us still wish that you come back to the Main City. Hell, some of your old Clan want you back since we all been seeing some of the news after you broke out of the Prison and taking down some of the bad seeds."

Ultima looked over at Wilson knowing that it was singeing his nerves.

"Ultima, we spotted what went on in the Guardian Radio," Chibikim talked in concern. "And we know it ain't you. True we were concerned why you stole some Vanguard files, yet thankfully they ain't the ones in charge but the Toxic ones. Why not call for help from us."

"'Cause I didn't want you or anyone else getting hurt from the danger you're almost getting yourself into," Ultima pointed out. He made his way to get the Cynical Warlock and makes his way away form the RESOLUTE members.

Wilson grabbed his arm. Everyone was silent for a few moments until Wilson spoke, "I know what you mean. All that wasn't your fault. Everyone misses you for the past three years. Some even prayed to the Traveler that you don't die while locking yourself in the Prison. Hell, your Clan split and joined others."

Ultima sighed. "That's their choice," he proclaimed. "I'm not there anymore. Meanwhile, I shall continue to do what I gotta do and handle scumbag like Cynical."

"But trust me, Ultima, you're gonna need more help than just yourself and Sanctuary," Chibikim said. "Trust us. Hell, once you get the sons of bitches, our Clan are opening their arms to bring you in along with having you back in the Main City."

"I'm NOT interested," Ultima growled.

"Seriously, dude," Wilson said. "You were one of the best there ever was."

"I'm a Myth now."

"Doesn't matter. What's more important is that you should be thankful some of us would disobey orders and save your ass. Even Pope has done some of that." The last words were hurt from what Ultima was feeling.

Ultima could use more help. Yet he already have Spider for the information and the Blood Hourglass in an alliance.

Except… he couldn't. Not for after his wife died and what happened afterwards.

Ultima waited until Wilson and Chibikim released him while he saw Cronus and Maricks approaching. Both teams kept each other's distance and Ultima turned to see Wilson and Chibikim.

"Listen, what I had to do was so I can live with my own sins and have myself exiled was the start of it," Ultima confessed. "I didn't want to have my Clan or my friends to get hurt by the many enemies that still lurked in the Main City. I've only done it… to protect them." Giving away a saddened face at the end of his sentence.

"But… Ultima," Chibikim spoke. "We all live with sins before and after we were made Guardians. I should know, you've saved a lot of lives before you had yourself exiled. Most of that was not your fault. Just come back to us and we can all forget about us."

"Hell, even Selene had forgiven ya," says Wilson out of nowhere.

Ultima could only turn and say, "Not interested." Finally having to leave his old friends with the Cynical Warlock in his hands.

Ultima could only walk away from Wilson and Chibikim and approach to Maricks and Cronus and ready their Ships so they would ride their way to their Clan tower.

Looking back, they were the past, same with the fallen Prison where he locked himself up for having to proclaim his sins and live with them. Then drove off as he kept his credo of the Clan in mind as he, Cronus and Maricks drove across the Tangled Shores.

 _When moving forward, the past is of no concern. Better to live with whatever sins you commit and use them as a reminder while walking on a path of redemption. Walk within the tunnel of Darkness while the Light at the end of it is the way to the path. All will lead to Sanctuary._

As the credo is known and branded into his very mind.

 **Mission 12**

Maggie looked out through the Sanctuary Tower over the City that was far away.

Why would the Clan live so far away? Sure this Clan consist most of their records being criminals and vandals form their old life before the Traveler chose them to become Guardians, but from how she learned it all from Ultima a couple years ago, these Guardians are gold-hearted and turned over a new leaf.

Yet understanding that it's the people of today.

Everyone lives in fear thinking that anything sinister can happen, that the world would rather live without these Guardians from who they used to be.

It sounded unfair.

Maggie did make an inquiry but the Vanguard refused to believe in her. Thinking that back then she, whom she used to be a rookie, was delusional and some of the Toxic were screwing with her head.

Looking back, she remembered being approached by another Vanguard from the Main City who attended here for a check up on the newly recruited asking for Ultima.

The woman was a Hunter who kept her identity a secret as prior to the Vanguard to show that the faces mean nothing and only duty was allowed in the Vanguard rankings. The female hunter asked for Ultima when only she and Maggie were alone.

At first, Maggie thought that the Hunter was looking for putting this "Ultima" down when no one ever heard of him. But later as they were alone out on the streets of the City, the female Hunter explained that she and Ultima used to be acquainted and he placed himself in exile form the Main City and to the Prison.

Maggie thought about it for a second, she heard the Prison was in a huge riot thanks to the Scorn and their Uprising. The female Hunter explained that the Scorn Uprising was one of the worst since the SIVA Outbreak, even some of the Guardians locked in the Prison fought against the Scorn from the inside.

It shocked Maggie even to believe that this "Ultima" would fight against the Scorn from within. She could imagine that Ultima was one of the best, he managed no more then having to be a Sherpa back in the days. Even having to be one of the most known in the Crucible.

Even she heard that he married, which the female Hunter nodded that he did get married, yet later on when she gave birth, she died.

Maggie felt disgusted and remorsed for Ultima for his loss a while after their child's birth.

Afterwards when the female Hunter left Maggie be when she had to move on, Maggie went to her friends until she was confronted by a couple of Toxic Guardians who were about to mug her. She was ready to fight except there was too many of them. The Guardians were even planning to go too far when they noticed that she was a rookie Vanguard Guardian.

It wasn't looking well for Maggie until someone went his way to get the surprise on the Guardians and took them out without trouble.

She took a peek to see that it was a Guardian with Trials of the Nine gear. The glowing ones with the ornaments. That Guardian was staring towards Maggie.

She tried to remember that someone mentioned of a Guardian named Ultima Ze S'Lair wears the armor. Even the shader he covered it was all black and white. To her surprise, this was indeed the same Ultima.

They faced each other too long until he was about to head out.

One part of her is to be the Vanguard she is and arrest him at the spot, but the other side of her, being the most notable from the female Guardian from the Main City before was a friend of his.

If only she wanted to connect with Ultima and learned more, she would try to prove that he wasn't a bad Guardian or even a Guardian of Darkness.

If only…

Those were years ago when Maggie was more young.

Maggie De Vou was not the same before and she trained her damndest today to be a real Vanguard Guardian alongside her old friend Luther back in the training days.

Her shoulder was tapped which jumped her and noticed that it was Blaine. She took a deep breathe.

"Sorry 'bout that," Blaine apologized. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

Maggie shook her head. "You're fine," she answered. "What's up?"

Blaine pointed out with his thumb. "The Boss just came back and he wants all of us to come in the Main Quarters and announce something. You don't mind having to come along even when you ain't part of the Clan?"

She felt relieved that Ultima just came back from whatever he had to go to.

"What is it about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Blaine shrugged. "Something 'bout Cynical and whatnot. Thinking he found who the Clan leader was and wanted to let us all know."

Perfect for her to know more about Cynical then form what she was told that the Clan was nothing more but a ruthless group of killers. One of the worst of the worst.

Both Maggie and Blaine made their way to the Main Quarters and see that the Clan was gathered within. She spotted the Fallen Vandal that was tagging alongside standing on the stage where Ultima was making his way and facing towards everyone.

Ultima held his arms up high to silence the crowd. Which everyone obeyed.

Such a leader Ultima is for this Clan. A Clan of ex-convicts, victims of rape, mental and physical abuse, etcetera.

"Ok, listen up, Sanctuary," Ultima started it off. "I was in the Prison that was abandoned since the Scorn Uprising. I met up with one of ours, Cronus, and searched high and low easily and only found what we discovered who the real leader of the Clan Cynical. Do not know if anyone is familiar with the name Cyn. but we learned that she is the Clan leader of Cynical."

The whole crowd mumbled aloud thinking if anyone has heard of Cyn.

From the voices Maggie was used to listening in form many crowds she patrolled, no one seems to know about this Cyn. Neither Maggie knows about Cyn overall.

"That's ok if no one knows about this Cyn, but even I would like to piece together other pieces of this puzzle that's been going around. If anyone is familiar with the bastard Warlock, Brodie, turns out that form my previous investigations even from an underground Crucible match, he was in league with the Clan Cynical. What I want to believe that someone else I know from the past is possibly in league with the Clan Cynical." Ultima paused so everyone else would silence and listen. "My guess it is one of the worst of the worse, Atticus."

Everyone began to mumble again.

Maggie knows who Atticus was back then. She remembered that Atticus holds a grudge on Ultima due to a 'humiliating' defeat and was kicked out of his Clan. Not just a Clan, a Clan HE made from his own hands.

From the records, Atticus dropped drastically when he went around breaking Vanguard law and hurting a few other Guardians who gets in his rampage. His record was high and was marked dangerous by Vanguard means. Even soon he was close to being a Guardian of Darkness.

Maggie was told by Baxton to stay clear away form Atticus.

Yet with all this mess going on, she was gonna have to disobey those orders and bring Atticus in. Even thinking that it would clear Ultima's name.

She smiled thinking that this would be easy.

"Another thing to note involving Atticus," Ultima continued, "is that he duped another Clan of trying to assassinate me. The Clan, Blood Hourglass, responded that we might make an Alliance and work together to take down Atticus and Cynical. Even to bring in the Clan leader of Cynical. They have done too much. Duped the Blood Hourglass, killed the Heart of Ice Clan and its leader, tortured others, anything else that the Vanguard are gonna be proud of us bringing the perpetrator in. Even if it has to be by force."

The whole room was in a chant liking the idea and the speech that Ultima had spoken of. Even Maggie filled in on cheering for Ultima's speech speaking of what justice in a Guardians form is more like in the Universe.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed another Warlock rushing in. Looking soaked, thinking that it was just starting to rain. The Warlock was a different one from what Maggie looked at and rushed up front where Ultima was.

The other Guardians of Sanctuary were trying to keep hold of the Warlock and the Fallen Vandal held his weapon towards the Warlock but Ultima held his arm to keep the Fallen Vandal away and kneeled down to look down on the Warlock.

"Calm down," Ultima spoke in a calm manner. "You look like you have something urgent. What happened?"

After Ultima lifted the Warlock up to the stage, the Warlock called himself down for a moment.

The Warlock looked over to Ultima and explained, "From what I was told by my Clan leader. Sarah, if you're familiar with her? Of the Clan, Iron Cocytus." Ultima nodded. "Well, again, from what I was told, you look for her brother, Brodie. Unfortunately, you won't be able to chance on looking for him at all. He's dead."

The whole room was silent after what the Warlock had announced.

Ultima looked over to the Warlock until the Warlock looked back at him face-to-face. "Are you sure?" Ultima asked.

"I saw it all just last night while you were out. Another Guardian, Talia, she calls herself, also witnessed what happened. There were two women. Hunters. One of them looked like she would not mind having to kill even for fun. The other was a sniper who forced my Clan leader to witness the other Hunter killing off her brother."

Maggie realized it that the body from the other night was the same Bordie that the Warlock on the stage was talking about. It had left her stunned that this was a three way of having to tell Ultima all this.

Maggie went ahead and pushed through the crowd and up front to where she was looking up to Ultima and the other Warlock.

"I know what body you are talking about, sir," she spoke out while out of breathe.

Ultima looked down and held his hand out to bring her up. "Are you sure about all that?" he asked.

She nodded. "Me and my partner, Luther, were on patrol and we heard a gunshot. We rushed there and found no one around but a body. No ghost so possible the gunshot was enough to kill him." Maggie looked towards the Warlock and asked, "Where were you during the shootout along with this 'Talia' person?"

"On one of the rooftops," the Warlock confessed. "I was ordered by my Clan leader, Sarah, to overwatch the entire conversation between her and her brother. Hoping that she would bring him back to her side and away from Cynical. Almost thinking it would help Sanctuary by intelligence."

Maggie cleared her mind thinking that this was almost gonna be like a sad thought seeing your own relative being taken away after killing the other off while being a witness.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she sympathize. "It was a foolish idea from dealing with Cynical, but nearly effective by at least sixty-four percent."

Out of nowhere, the Warlock lunged after her but then the Fallen Vandal intervened and held his weapon out in front of the Warlock to avoid any more violence when this was already gone to hell deeper.

"None of that," Ultima yelled out. "We are not the enemy of each other. We all know that it may be possible that it has to do with Cynical." He looked at the Warlock. "You see the colors that was not in any other on them? A kind of light green with a binge tint?"

The Warlock nodded.

Ultima snapped his fingers. "That is indeed Cynical from what I was told by Kira. The next plan I would like to get into motion is to locating their hideout. Now would you know where they headed to after they took Sarah?"

The Warlock nodded again. "Into a darker alley," he answered. "But that is all I could answer. That 'Talia' woman should know if you want more. And you say that Blood Hourglass is a Clan which you plan to make an Alliance with? Well she did say she was with Blood Hourglass."

"Just what I would like to get into," Ultima pointed out to the Warlock. He looked towards Maggie and asked, "What are y'all in the Vanguard planning to do with the body?"

She tightened herself up and stare towards Ultima and answered, "I've had Luther call for backup and bring in the body back to the Vanguard HQ. I was told that they are looking into Brodie at the moment."

"See if he can go there and get something that might be vital say, having to be ID'd and getting into the Cynical hideout easily."

That made Maggie flinch. Having to steal from a dead Guardian is one of the worst moves to ever pulled. Even if a Vanguard member were to do so in their own hideout, that would count as a penalty.

"I'm not sure if either me or Luther would get into that," she admitted.

"I'll go grab it!" shouted Blaine form the audience.

Everyone looked towards Blaine who looked like he was eager.

Maggie paled.

"No, Blaine," says Ultima. "I can't have more trouble with the Vanguard then it already is at the moment."

Blaine snorted. "I never had a good history with the Vanguard myself. So I'll just stroll on in there like a mink and look for that body and snatch and get the hell out of there before they even notice a thing. Not bad, huh?"

Ultima just flat out palmed his face after just hearing that long plan the Hunter even said. "I don't like risking any other of my Clanmates in a foolish style."

All of a sudden, Blane rushed to the front of the stage and started to argue with Ultima.

Not wanting to hear anymore form these two, Maggie yelled at the two men to calm down and suggested, "I could bring in Blaine and have him look into the body as he is undercover. I'll have to get Luther to work on the inside."

Ultima grunted knowing where all this is leading to. And Maggie can't blame him.

"This is just becoming a plan that would go from bad to worse right up in my alley," he said. "Even when you say it would work, but it is gonna make things worse for my Clan and you'll have your ranking in the vanguard be chewed up for breakfast by that Baxton bastard."

Maggie looked towards him with a look of determination. "I'm willing to give up my position to get at Cynical and get your reputation marked as innocent," she vowed.

She knows that there will be a no going on from Ultima, but another member of Sanctuary spoke up and mentioned that he would work on a fake Vanguard ID for Blaine to walk into easily and then leave immediately after either he gets what is important from the body or if his cover is blown.

Even Maggie pointed out she would lead Blaine into the Tower and even lead him to the body and get what is needed.

Ultima held his hand on top of the bridge of his nose knowing where this was leading to and decided to take a seat to think about what his other member, Jacobi, suggested.

Under what Maggie was taught by her parents before they passed, it was to always see those who are willing to assist and bless their souls. Such as these Guardians within Sanctuary. They have been helping out so many knowing that this was a group of reformed mercenaries as she sees Ultima being. That everyone deserves a second chance like these people. Even some of these were form the Prison and vowed to handle any of the other Prison inmates that she is sure would cause some chaos within the City or any of the other Cities even the Main City may have their hands full.

This was something the vanguard should trust so much of.

Maggie sees Ultima get himself up and speaks, "Ok. For the most, we have figured out that it is Cynical and they took Sarah. Not only do we have to put a stop to them and bring in Atticus and Cyn, we need to get Sarah back. However, where those Hunter's went, we don't know if we have to have something special in order to get in. Hence," Ultima looked over to Maggie and shook his head while sighing, "I would like you to bring Blaine in and lead him to Brodie's body and get whatever he thinks is needed involving Cynical. Jaconi will make a fake Vanguard ID so he can get in easily and with authorization." He looked at Blaine. "You get whatever we think we need and get out immediately. If you been compromised, get out immediately. I can't risk a breaking and entering after what this Clan is already in by Vanguard terms."

Blaine nodded at such and made his was to Jacobi and they both went off.

Ultima looked back at Maggie. "If he has been compromised, you follow foot with the Vanguard. I don't want you risking your ass by helping us whom your big boys in the top are gonna think you align yourself to us. You understand?"

Maggie again didn't want to care since this is all to being in Cynical and bring them down while having to prove Ultima's innocence as well as the Sanctuary Clan's reputation as being Guardians delivering justice.

She could only nod in agreement that it has to be that way regardless.

Ultima closed his eyes and took a deep breath knowing that this was a long night for him alone. "Ok. now that that's done, let me make it clear for the rest of y'all," he announces to the Clan. "Cynical is dangerous from what we learned from what we listened and from what I discovered from the old Prison. Everyone is on standby until we have what was needed and get ready if we gonna be storming at their stronghold. If we understand it all, get to sleep. We gonna be needing it for the next upcoming fights against the real enemy."

Everyone was dismissed after Ultima broke them all.

Maggie decided to stay here and wait for when Blaine is ID'd so they can get into the Vanguard Tower and get what they should need from Brodie's body. She took notice that the Warlock and Ultima were discussing involving their Clan's to form an Alliance until the Clan leader was rescued and when Cynical was taken down. She herd quickly that Ultima will allow that.

This all started when bodies were dropping within the City and when Ultima stole a few files from the Vanguard Archive and brought them to the Spider. And now, they are going after an underground Clan that was led by who she would believe to be psychotic Guardian that might be in the Darkness from the Prison.

She nearly jumped when it was the Fallen Vandal who broke her from her trance.

Maggie calmed herself down and looked towards the Vandal. "Sorry. Just a lot of what we all had to absorb," she explained.

The Vandal held his hand out knowing that no offense was taken.

Maggie was wondering why a Fallen creature was here and wanted to know about him. So she asked.

The Vandal calling himself Maricks led her to where they wouldn't bother Ultima since this meeting took a toll on him which even she agreed upon.

While they were alone, Maricks explains that some of the Fallen at the Entangled Shores were slaughtered by what even he would believe that the Cynical or maybe someone else would be causing the massacre there. Which Maggie could sympathize even though everyone was never a fan against the enemies including the Fallen and the Cabal. The Vandal even explained to her that Maricks was thinking of keeping himself align with Sanctuary. Even when the Spider is one of the sources Ultima goes to for information.

In fact, this whole conundrum is all by the Cynical Clan overall.

Maggie does have her mindset to seeing Cynical taken down and even prove that Ultima and Sanctuary are proven innocent in front of Vanguard's eyes.

Sarah awoke feeling like pain was searing through her entire body.

Last she remembered was that she saw Brodie, her brother, get killed by a female Hunter who she suspected that it was his boss. Whom she believe to be the Cynical Clan leader.

And the Clan killed her brother.

Sarah's anger rose thinking about it all over again before she was knocked out unconscious. She looked over her surroundings and see that she was chained up with her hands held up high. Her legs were chained down to the ground as well. It was dark. She could not tell what this place was from the darkness. All she knows that she might be underground.

Thinking this might be the hideout for the Clan Cynical after they knocked her out and somehow sympathized and brought her down here.

Sarah could not help but build in her malice thinking about wanting to get back at the Clan who killed her brother whom she was trying to save him from.

All of a sudden, Sarah could here a heavy door opened and came the same woman who killed her brother and someone else who she was familiar with.

It was Atticus right beside her.

Both of them looked right across of her face. The woman gave that sickening smile while Atticus looked confused.

Atticus looked over towards the woman and asked, "What the hell is all this Cyn?"

Cyn, from what Atticus had called her, eyed over to Atticus and answered, "From what your friend, Brodie, told me, that this is his sister. And I am sure you should know her as well, correct?"

Atticus looked panicked and looked towards Sarah straight to her eyes. He only looked at her for a second and back towards Cyn.

"And don't think about lying to me," Cyn warned in a deep stern tone. "Brodie did and even begged. You should know what had happened to him after all that, correct?"

Sarah does understand if Atticus would have to do anything to live and not die like her brother, yet after looking towards this Cyn woman, she was a true demon. Hell, Sarah was thinking this is a guardian of the Darkness reborn.

Atticus shook his head and panically answered no.

A moment later, Sarah eyes towards Cyn who took out an Old Fashioned and slapped Atticus across the face which knocked him to the ground and placed her foot on top of his face which he was grunting in pain.

"Poor, stupid men thinking they can lie pretending to not know a particular person," she pointed. Cyn pressed her boot more onto Atticus' face like a stepping stone. "Now you are one of the best i did pick up and both of us have a common goal. And I don't want to lose our alliance even though you betrayed your own Clan after you been humiliated and been kicked out which led you to kill them on my order. Now I could look the other way easily if you tell me the truth.

"Now I will ask you once again, and again, I want the full truth." Cyn moved her boot and pressed it on Atticus' spine which he cried out. Even placed her Old Fashioned right on his temple. "Brodie, who was someone you brought in, says that this is his sister. So I would want to believe that you know this woman as well. Tell me, do you know her and what would you plan to do when seeing her right now, Atticus?"

Sarah wanted to cry out to Cyn to stop, but her throat was tight when she tried to speak. She looked down on Atticus who was looking up towards her.

Sarah knows that this was hurtful. She was fallen into some tears and sees that Atticus was having his pride hurt by this woman.

He swallowed and answered, "Yes. I do know her, Cyn."

Cyn pressed her foot on his spine more. She asked him, "And? What do you plan to do with her now that you know this woman?"

"I don't know. What would you like me to do, boss?"

Cyn looks towards Sarah and rubbed her chin with her free hand. Cyn actually ordered Atticus to stay where he is at or she would shoot him when he gets up and looks straight towards Sarah. With a free hand, Cyn cupped Sarah's face and weirdly licked on her cheek as if tasting her fear.

Then Cyn looked down on Atticus and ordered, "Hurt this poor woman a little more. I believe she needs more punishment for trying to take what is mine. I'll think of something else alone." After watching Atticus get up to his feet, she handed him a whip and ordered him to lash at her twenty times.

Atticus looked at Cyn oddly but she didn't want to see any weakness. That she will kill him where he stands if he disobeys.

Sarah looked up towards Atticus and tells him that it was no big deal for her and get over what he was told to do. He sighed heavily and goes ahead to deliver twenty lashes on Sarah with the whip. Most of it was tearing through the gear exposing some of her flesh and making her bleed in a few places.

Oddly, form Sarah's view, Cyn was actually enjoying all of this pain that Sarah was suffering through.

This was something she would want to do when she gets out.

To one day rush towards Cyn and give her the same pain and even kill her the same way as her brother had died to.

At the Blood Hourglass hideout, Black Widow looked through what Talia reported and scans through where the women from Cynical went to. An alleyway was what she sees, but when she scanned the area through the thermal scanner, there was nothing but a dead end.

Strange, from all the places when Black Widow and her sisters in the Clan being snipers and look over every corner even in the dark, why would the Cynical Guardians goes into a dead end alleyway and all of a sudden disappears off the map?

Rubbing her chin, Black Widow could think that there was a hidden passage or a trap hole at the dead end area?

Maybe.

It was as if Cynical was more wise than even the Vanguard which they have underestimated.

She gets an email from Ultima Ze S'Lair and immediately opens it.

It reads out:

 _Anything at your end so far?_

 _I almost feel close and was told about a body that one of your_

 _Clammates discovered. Which later on a friend form the Vanguard_

 _discovered it later including another Guardian who wishes to form_

 _an Alliance with us._

 _Even to check up, we are still ok to form an Alliance between_

 _Clans, correct?_

 _Ultima_

In Black Widow's mind, of course she would have her Clan to be in an Alliance.

Blood Hourglass has been duped by the blacklisted request by someone within Cynical and wanted his/her head. So of course the Alliance with both her and S'Lair's Clan is going to happen after a private Discord call.

Later on though, Black Widow was thinking that later on, she would want to do more with S'Lair rather than being a teammate.

Shaking her head and looking over the time, it was close to dawn and she would rather have Natalie look into this rather than herself.

She replied the email saying yes and meet her in the coordinates she gave him.

After sending it, Black Widow was feeling nervous. But hey though, when she became a Guardian, she thought for a second that she would never think of love again. Thinking that being a Guardian wouldn't mean love at all. All about duty and protecting the human society.

Maybe it was her old feelings of who she used to be?

She fell on top of her bed ready to sleep and forget what she was thinking and then her ghost came out.

"You seemed troubled," Zhizhu asked.

Black Widow looked over to her ghost but turned away instantly.

"It wouldn't hurt just to tell him already. It is not hard to hide feelings even when the mission involves getting at the one who blacklisted a request."

With her face in the pillow, Black Widow said, "Nothing matter and all. I used to be human, Zhizhu. Why do Guardians still uphold feelings and not have them be completely taken off by the Traveler?"

"In my honest opinion, Guardians, whether they be human, exo or awoken, always have feelings. And you, Dahli, have feelings overall."

Black Widow wanted to scream in her pillow in a form of denial, but it would seem her ghost was right all along. Which everyone has feelings regardless.

Maybe either when she and Ultima meet, or later after the mission to go against Cynical is done, she might have to confess.

Maybe.

Or maybe not.

This was only confusing her until she finally fell asleep.

 **Mission 13**

The next morning, Maggie and Blaine made their way into the Vanguard Tower where Maggie has to bring Blaine to Brodie's body so they can look for something that can get them and the rest of Sanctuary into Cynical's hideout as everyone thought of.

Maggie was worried for a second except she shouldn't underestimate Jacobi's crypting as making a fake ID for Blaine. Which it is temporary as Jacobi described.

A twenty minute long the ID is stable for before it vanishes and all of the Vanguard will recognized an unauthorized entry has been compromised. When that happens, Blaine will have to run out of the Tower whether he got something from the body or not.

Blaine was hoping to get what they came for and jump out the window.

He was more concerned for Maggie overall. Sure she and Ultima are friends, but having to work alongside the Sanctuary Clan who are under suspicion by Ultima is an act of betrayal for the Vanguard.

Blaine keeps telling himself even from last night where he didn't get much sleep that he needs to get this over with and get Cynical in the act to prove the Clan's innocent.

Maggie tells Blaine to wait while she talks with the vanguard Guardians up front.

Meanwhile, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was feeling strange since the day he saved her from Brodie. Maggie De Vou was strong, smart and all and all hot for a Warlock. He always felt nervous when being around her. Even by looking at her, she was like a goddess to him. He felt that he was way out of his league.

Blaine even asked himself towards Jacobi when he was working on the fake ID. And Jacobi's answer was only a shrug. Thinking that love isn't on his agenda but to prove the Clan innocent.

Blaine couldn't blame the wise guy. He wanted to get the Clan to be proven innocent too.

Just even with Maggie along, he's putting her in danger too.

He didn't want to make it like the time with Nikki years ago. What he had done for her costed her life. Nikki was an innocent Guardian while dealing with some trouble with the Cabal.

All that was before he heard of Sanctuary when he was running form the Vanguard in a couple of City's

Maggie snapped Blaine out of his flashbacks with Nikki.

He looked towards Maggie and asked.

She mentioned that they are good to go. She even reminded him that they have eighteen minutes left until the ID vanishes.

Blaine went up the the front and recognized someone familiar.

His brother, Maxis, who was an elite Vanguard Guardian. Even nearly brought him in after the assault with the Cabal and Nikki's death. Both brothers fought it off years ago until Blaine had to knock his brother out and left without a trace.

Blaine could only nod when showing the fake ID and the front Guardians allowed him to pass through with Maggie.

Making their way to the morgue room where they held the bodies of the Guardians that lost their lives. They went in and found the room was empty. Looking for Brodie's body, it was tough as their were a hundred or so before the Traveler would bring their body and Light back into him.

The door opened which Blaine had his gun ready and Maggie told him not to that it was her partner, Luther.

Luther held his hands up showing that he means no harm. Even managed to keep himself in while knowing the coast is cleared.

Fourteen minutes left and they finally found Bordie's body.

The body looked peaceful, though Blaine wanted to put an extra hole in his head for what he wanted to do with Maggie. Yet it was not what he was here for. He started to feel his body for any solid objects.

Nothing out of the ordinary so far.

The time was now eleven minutes left until the fake ID expires and Blaine will be exposed.

"Nothin'," Blaine cursed. "I wonder why someone who works with Cynical not have anything that can describe how he can get himself in. I mean, everyone has to have something."

Blaine eyed towards the Hunter, Luther, who was brainstorming on the other side of the room.

"If I was a member of a Clan, let alone an underground Clan…" said Luther. And then having to think of what an underground and ruthless Clan Cynical would be. Even eyed towards Brodie's body and theorized, "Unless I have something secret inside of my body.

Blaine was thinking over what Luther meant which actually disgusted him.

"I ain't goin' off the deep end and to shove my hand up the side where the sun don't shine," he sarcastically says.

"But he's right," Maggie mentioned. "I wonder if any member, old or new, would have something that would identify them entry? Like having a chip inside the body."

Luther took out his ghost, Lexus, and asked him to scan the inside of Brodie's body. The ghost has done so even without his Light and ever fading, that there was something inside the body.

There was a chip inside him. One in his brain.

"I knew it," Luther implied. "A brain implant."

"Alright, so let's split the brain open and get the chip out," Blaine said.

Maggie held her hand out. "It's not easy to take something out of the body," she pointed out.

Blaine palmed his face. The clock was ticking and it is now eight minutes left until the ID fades off.

"Any faster way?" Blaine argued. "With so 'lil time, we gotta get that thing out of this dead head. We need it to get into Cynical's hideout underground."

"I know that," Maggie argued back. "But we can't just rush it. A brain implant is fragile old tech which I'm surprised Cynical would get their hands on one of them. I mean, why would a group of Guardians have those planted in their heads?"

"I could think of a theory," Luther pointed out. "Cynical's Clan leader is one who doesn't trust even her Clanmates. So she would have a sort of device surgically implanted in their brains so she would check their vitals for a sort of signal. If their heart rate goes sky high, she would know that she would put them out. If it's low, she keeps them."

"That's fine and all, but what does it have to do with them getting in to their hideout?" Blaine asks.

Luther was in his stance again and therizes, "Say that either the Clan leader's ghost or some sort of device she possesses can read some sort of radio frequency within the brain implants of every member. If the wavelength matches, they are granted entry. Which, yes, with that, we can get into the hideout with ease. With the risk, they know this member is dead, and they would make an ambush to apprehend the intruder given false entry."

"Which is why we gotta get that out of his head," Blaine complained. "Time is short and I ain't like to make this last too long then what it already feels after the long way up here."

Without wasting time, Luther had approached the body and moves the body to the surgical table. "I'll be glad to get the implant out. I am used to deal with this kind of business."

Blaine was already giving a sign that he was impatient. He felt Maggie lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Have faith in Luther, Blaine," Maggie pointed out. "He is good for what he does."

Blaine looked towards Luther as he is beginning to do brain surgery to take the implant out, he didn't start doubting on what he does.

"If this man gets it done within the next six minutes, that be smooth sailing like a sailor on a sailboat," Blaine says.

Black Widow was in the middle of a rooftop which some of the humans were camping out. Some were putting up shrines for the Traveler to see their worth in this lawless City. Some of them were watching their grandchildren playing with each other.

One of the children was ogling over Black Widow and even thanked her for doing what she does and that's protecting the City form the crime that continues within the City.

She smiled at the child's compliment. Even lowered herself to their level and tells them that one day they will be the Guardians of the future. Which they smiled back before they ran off to play with each other.

If something like this still works for Guardians, it would be like a dream come true.

She sensed that S'Lair was nearby and turned towards him.

"Nice of you to come around here, S'Lair," she says towards him.

Ultima looked towards Black Widow before he looked over the humans. He even looked over at the children playing around like children are supposed to do for fun.

Reminded him of Penelope all alone at his home in the Dreaming City.

"They were nice kids," Black Widow pointed out. "Complimented me for being a protector for them. Kinda makes me want children of my own. Except I don't think myself of being a good mother."

"I have a daughter myself," he shared. Which that surprised her. "She's now six and half years old. Lost her mother when she was only almost a year old. She was too young to lose a mother."

Black Widow felt remorse knowing that this was something about Ultima Ze S'Lair she didn't know of. Aside for having himself exiled from the Main City and taking his daughter out of the Main City.

"What happened to your daughter after you had yourself exiled?" she asked.

"A friend of mine took her out of the Main City and took her to an isolated hut that was located in the Dreaming City. I was told that there are risks if you stay there for too long and even some enemies might discover. But anywhere but in the Main City or any other Cities is fine by me as long as she was safe. My friend took her into the Prison while I was there when she was almost three. She wanted to see what her daddy looked like and how I was doing. I even try my hardest to tell her not to worry about it all and not end up like me when she gets older and when she turns herself into a full-fledged Guardian."

"How old was she when you finally made it out of their Prison and finally managed to see your little girl again, S'Lair?"

Ultima gave Black Widow a slight glare knowing that this was turning into an interrogation from a complete stranger. Yet he knows better that he was starting to trust her more when she was not liking on given a blacklisted request.

They know they have a common enemy and that is Cynical.

"She turned five two months after the Scorn Uprising and I found the hut looking all bruised and bodied," Ultima admitted. "At first, she was scared when she thought the boogeyman was coming to get her when I looked like hell. But when I told her about myself, she calmed down and hugged me saying, 'Welcome home'. She broke into tears and I kept hold of her until she stopped the next morning.

"Penelope is all I have after Matilda's death. I wanted to find the bastard who killed her. Yet I know I brought her into this Universe… and I was the one who killed her." Ultima was balling his fist just thinking about that day when she was having a heart attack and even her ghost was dimming out knowing Matilda's weak heart wasn't gonna make it even with all the Light she was given.

Black Widow took Ultima's hand and raised the fist up. "I understand what vengeance upon yourself meant for the soul. But from what my muqin said to me, 'Fuchou zhishi youdu di', or in plain english, 'vengeance is but poisonous'."

Ultima cooled himself down. From her words, they are true. But having to grow up with a abusive relationship with his stepfather, he was the venom to his childhood. Poisoned his mind, thinking trust was a thin line for the human mentality. Yet while he was a Guardian and was working his hardest to prove his stepfather wrong, he made plenty of friends, even made the Clan to show better encouragement and service. Afterwards, when he and Matilda married and before she was pregnant, rumors were going around, thinking that some of the trust was wearing thin. Every other Clan's there in the Main City were looking over him the other direction. Which Alliance's were growing weaker. When Matilda died, he went after many people who were saying they were responsible and making his life miserable, he lashed out, even hurting others. Even some of the innocent ones he used to be friends with. Even pointed the finger at the wrong crowd. Afterwards, months, he shuts himself form the Universe feeling bad for himself. Until he decided that the only was he would feel more redeemed was to have himself exiled and sent into the Prison where the worst of the worst were locked up there.

To others, it was nothing but a foolish act. But it was for the safety of his daughter, his friends and his Clan so no one would hurt them to hurt him.

During his time in the Prison, he was used to Solitude, when he gets the chance to see the outside and see other Guardians who were also locked up within the Prison, he was feeling that they were the same thing. Those that committed the worst of crimes were usually ignored. Some even admitted themselves to be a Myth. Such as Ultima who would be nothing more but a Myth to the main City. One of the Guardians he befriended first was Cronus. They had a better conversation between each other like they became best friends. Within his cell, he wanted to know more about the other cellmates within the Prison. Some replied back about themselves and why they wounded up in the Prison. Some would curse Ultima off and say that they do is just. Realizing, that they were just like Ultima.

Later on, when the Scorn Uprising took place, and helped an old friend from the Main City who pointed out what the Main City was going through which Ultima had no problem with. Even more concerned of his daughter which his friend managed to take her to an old home in the Dreaming City and watched over her along with a few others. Which Ultima was relieved. Along the way, he met up with Cronus and others he befriended who fought the Scorn and even some of the Guardians who became more corrupt and became Guardians of Darkness.

As of today, Ultima had found a family within Sanctuary while keeping himself Clanless and being the Clan leader. Nearly a couple years later, he made more friends, made rivalries, newer enemies. Yet Ultima would rather die while protecting others even his Clan while working in the shadows rather then dying by the enemy using his family as a meat shield.

Ultima then thought to himself, does he still call himself venom to the Traveler. The answer, no. Ultima Ze S'Lair was still his name regardless whether he dropped it or not, but he made plenty when he had that name and still makes plenty with the same name today.

Looking back towards Black Widow, he shook his head.

"You're right on one thing, Black Widow," he said to her. "I lived my life as poison, but it acts like the Darkness. I don't want to use it as a weapon and lash it at my enemies and everyone else. I rather want to use it to handle the enemies while protecting others. Again, while within the shadows while I am the Light the Traveler wants me to be."

Black Widow didn't say a word except smiling.

"What about you?" he asked her. "What's your backstory? You looked so much into me, I'm curious what yours is all about."

Black Widow looked away, thinking that Ultima would lash out. But from his words, she doesn't feel like the same as she was back then.

"I was like you, but more or less as what my nickname implies being a black widow," she confessed. "I had love, which is one of those young and dumb love which was before I became a Guardian. My muqin was a Guardian. She had me behind a set of bars at our small home having to make me think I was behind bars. Of what I have done and what I should've done. What happened with my old boyfriend who was a bastard, I shoved him off hard and he fell into an accident. Looking like he had almost died. Which I was thankful that my muqin was able to fend off the authority and the Vanguard that she would take care of me. I was behind her homemade prison for almost a year as punishment. It was worth it knowing that accidents happened but the malice must be controlled or else the Darkness gets an advantage."

"Sounds like a strong mother she is," Ultima says.

"She is. I couldn't ask for a better parent then my parents. When I became a Guardian, I was moved out after their words saying that I need to find my purpose. Why I was here and when I helped the the women before they became member of the Clan we have made. Like to know out credo?"

Ultima signaled to go ahead and say it.

"' _We are within the shadows. Not of the Darkness. We shed the Light with the color red like an hourglass to the enemies. As they should know that time for them runs out and the blood empties from their hourglass'._ Why the name Blood Hourglass was formed by the likes of me."

Thinking that it was nearly as cheesy as the credo Black Widow's Clan was made to form order and protection from the shadows, he had to admit that it was something that Black Widow was raised and was shown the hard way of caring for others and self control.

"Nice credo," Ultima teased sarcastically. "I bet your mother would be proud if you told her all about it."

"Yes. When I told her all about it a couple months ago, my muqin teased if I were to settle down in the future. Wanna know what I thought of? Not really. I didn't want to be that same young woman as I was before. Which is why love isn't in my agenda at the moment," she admitted. "Except…"

Ultima raised a brow in curiosity.

"Dahli Fah Kim."

Ultima looked at her again more curious.

"My real name before I took the name Black Widow," she pointed out.

Ultima nodded his head. "Lovely name ya were given."

"Your real name though?" she asked back.

Which he shrugged and answered, "Just a name that I gave myself while I keep my real name hidden. No use having to give it out except my last name was my real father who ran off and died years later after I was born."

Suddenly, he felt Black Widow, or rather, Dahli which she just shared her name, press her lips next to his.

Back at the Sanctuary Tower, Dinah woke up knowing that the sun was glaring through the glass. She hated having that feel when she was up all night doing some bounty check ups or having a conversation with either Crystal or Flora.

Or as last night came in mind, being in bed with Nexus. Which they were both naked in out of their gear.

Feels like it was back at the Prison where they first met.

Dinah got up and got herself geared up knowing that she has to patrol along with her Clan mates and meet up with some of the others when they figured out the hideout of Cynical.

She heard Nexus getting up and said, "I hope last night was…"

"It was," Nexus cut her off.

Looking over the Warlock. She could never believe that he, of all people, would come back to her life after they had to separate before the Scorn Uprising. Or worse, away from other dangerous Prison Guardians imprisoned there.

"Why are you here, Nexus? What have you been up to lately?"

While Nexus followed suit and geared himself up in his Titan set, he explained, "I am now with the Iron Cocytus Clan led by someone I saved. She was weak, but I managed to get her back up to her deet and helped her from the Clan. It grew little by little, but we managed."

Feeling a little jealous, Dinah unexpectedly let out a jealous growl. "But WHY are you here in Sanctuary grounds, Nexus?"

Nexus got quiet. She looked towards him. Licking what he was back in the Prison and what he still is to her today.

"Like I said, my Clan leader was taken away and I wanted to form an Alliance until the bitch who took her gets what she deserves. You were there, I know that. So you should understand."

"But I wanted to know MYSELF, Nexus!"

Dinah's tone was growing more violent which she should not get herself in a bad position like the many times she had gotten herself into years back. But looking back, she feared of the other Prison Guardians might've tracked him down and started to spy on her.

Call it paranoia which Dinah knows better, but like as it was back before the Scorn Uprising and avoiding Nexus during her time with Ultima, she didn't want her relationship go further than it already was.

Which Dinah threw a pillow at Nexus and cursed at him. "Get out of here, Nexus," she warned him. "You know better that before the Scorn Uprising, you and I are through."

"But that doesn't mean that I can't be concerned of you, Dinah," he pointed out in a pleading tone. "Back at the Prison, when that one night, we thought we had a romantic moment even in a hellhole."

"I had an itch I wanted to take off thanks to you," she lied as an excuse.

"Bullshit," Nexus cursed. "I remember that smile back then and I know for certain, you said it was the best time you had. Later on, you kept coming at me and one time saying, 'I love you."

Suddenly, Dinah had to throw a Nova Bomb towards Nexus and he blocked it with his Dawnblade in self-defense. Causing a hole near the window which the glass cracked.

"Get… the hell… out, Nexus," she warned with venom. "I don't want to see your face again. If I do, I swear I won't miss."

"Don't forget, we have to fight alongside each other. I need to get my Clan leader back. If you want to stay here while I have to get her back, so be it," Nexus argued. Then he stormed out of her room.

After Nexus left, Dinah went back to her bed with her face buried in the pillow and let all the anger out by screaming in it while sobbing. She cursed continuously on no one else but Nexus.

She loved him.

Yet even she knows she still loves him back at the Prison and still does do today after just seeing him last night. What happened last night here on here bed was thinking back at the old Prison days.

She believes herself that she could never find herself someone to love after she was mentally and raped by her father before she killed him. Even ironically before she killed herself, a stronger will stopped her and made her a Guardian.

Dinah remembered that she yelled at the Traveler on why she was made a Guardian when all she wanted to do was to die and never to live through with memories of abuse and rape again.

She never had the answer even that her ghost, Penthesilea, told her that Dinah was made for a better purpose.

All Dinah did was laugh until she lost her will to laugh and cried out the memories again.

She couldn't even think of what purpose except when the Vex came and made Nessus into more of a machine planet. All she could know while fighting the Vex all by herself before Riley appeared.

So many things in the past Dinah had to forget.

Until Dinah called for her ghost and asked her what the better move is when she couldn't even force herself to help her Clan when she knows Nexus was gonna be there.

"If you want my suggestion, Dinah, and that is maybe go back and figure out your true purpose before you landed yourself in the Prison," Penthesilea suggested.

Dinah looked up knowing that maybe that was the better alternative.

Before making a final decision, she could hear an explosion.

It was coming far from the Vanguard Tower.

Blaine was tapping his foot while crossing his arms ticking the time he has remaining on his ID before it expired and the Vanguard finds out that an unauthorized personal breached their tower.

About two minutes remaining.

He got aggravated and asked out towards Luther and said, "ya gettin' close of gettin' that damn thing out of the brain, doc?"

Maggie stepped in front of Blaine and said, "Don't rush him, Blaine."

Blaine growled from the words Maggie told him. "Time is ticking, lady, and I don't got the time until the Vanguard might think of some weird things going on. So, c'mon, Luther, time's a wastin' and I got a trigger finger."

Suddenly, Maggie pulled her Service Revolver towards Blaine. "You need to calm yourself down. Or else I'll have to set you down by force."

Blaine dared to smile. He was really liking this Vanguard Guardian.

The door busted opened and Blaine aimed his Old Fashioned towards whoever had busted through. The last person he was expecting to see.

His older brother, Maxus.

"I thought I smelled something odd," Maxus snarled "and it turned out to be none other than you who would pull this stunt here like before, little brother."

Maggie looked towards Blaine with an odd look after she told Luther to continue to do what he has to do. "What does he mean, Blaine? Like before when?"

"I'll you. Blaine used to be part of the vanguard. One of the best. When the Cabal took a whole platoon back in one of their Firebases on Mars, Blaine did the unthinkable which the Vanguard found him disobeying orders. He had a friend cloak his identity and snuck into the Firebase to try and rescue the captured platoon. Most of the Guardians lost their lives. The vanguard were infuriated with his stunt and marked him as Exile. They had me to hunt him down and put him down. It was the harshest punishment for an older brother to kill his younger brother."

"That ain't true, Maxus," Blaine yelled. "The Vanguard were nothin' but a cattle of cowards. YOU knew that Nikki and Maribelle were in the platoon. Even you should know better but to help out."

"You needed to follow orders, Blaine. Not to be a lovestruck ass and go off on your own in a suicide attempt."

"Wait… You were part of the Vanguard, Blaine?" Maggie asked in confusion. "How come I am hearing this and you or Ultima did not tell me? And who are Nikki or Maribelle?"

When Blaine heard that Luther finally got the brain implant out of Brodie's body, Blaine was quick to his feet and knocked Maggie off her feet and went to Luther and pointed his hand cannon on his head in an attempt of a hostile takeover.

Even took notice that the ID had expired and he was now exposed in the Vanguard Tower.

Maxus pointed his hand cannon while Maggie got back up and pointed hers towards Blaine knowing that she would have to play along in order to not look suspicious as Ultima have her do.

"Don't make me do this," Blaine warned.

"Look, just turn yourself in," Maxus warned back. "I can convince the Vanguard to go easy on you. I'll even call on your Clan leader to deal with you personally."

"BULLSHIT! I know the Vanguard wants me dead. I was a born outlaw like Daddy raised us to be. You know better that the Vanguard hates our guts before our daddy passed and they brought us in. We were bastard children and you know it."

Maxus popped out his Golden Gun and aimed towards his own brother.

"Wait, Maxus," Maggie ordered out. "Don't do this. You said yourself that the Vanguard would go easy on him. He's your brother, isn't he?"

Maxus lowered his Golden Gun slowly while keeping an eye on him. But had to lift it back up when he heard the entire vanguard in the building were on their way to apprehend the intruder. He opened fired.

Except Blaine ducked with Luther and took the brain implant from him. Even got up and threw his Blade Barrage towards the Vanguard who he knows all along they despised him. Even towards his own brother and the woman he actually was falling for.

But when growing up, knowing that love is just an illusion. That was something his father drilled into his head when they lived in that farm on Mars.

Blaine learned it the hard way when his mother was murdered right in front of him when he was just a little boy and his brother and sister were in bed that night.

He just can't trust anyone except for the Clan who brought him in.

Even thankfully they didn't know his secret.

They might as well learn eventually when Jacobi will spill the beans sooner or later. They were both in this together when they were on the run from the Vanguard even from his only brother who was the only family he had.

Or was.

He even learned that much when he took the brain implant and ran out the window for an incredible height.

After feeling that kiss, Ultima saw Dahli pull out and had her eyes closed while she sighed a relief.

He was speechless on what just happened.

Except he does understand what she was coming from.

"Well… that was unexpected," he pointed out.

Dahli flustered and looked away. "I apologize. I know you don't like to see other women when you rather want to remember your wife through memory," she stuttered. "I do apologize for the unprofessional approach."

Ultima made a thin line on his face and had her look back towards him.

"Don't be like that. When this is over, you think we go out?" Ultima asked. "But this time, we can go to Venus. Or Nessus. Anywhere you like to be at."

Dahli giggled. "You don't need to flirt for my attention when your skills was all that attracted me to you. Ultima Ze S'Lair. You are a Legend in my books. Even the Blood Hourglass Clan will remember you for assisting us on catching the perpetrator."

Ultima felt pleased when hearing all that.

Out of nowhere, both of them heard an explosion from a distance. They looked towards where it was coming from.

Nearby and it was from the Vanguard Tower.

Ultima was nearly panicking of it being not who he think it could be.

His Discord link was ringing and he answered it through the intercom.

"Hey, Ultima," speaking from the other side of the line being Dinah. "Are you hearing or seeing what you think you're seeing?"

While looking over to where the explosion took place, he answered, "I do see it. I better hope it isn't who I think it was that just started that explosion."

"Are ya nearby?"

"Yes. What about you? Shouldn't you be ready at the rendezvous point?"

Through the skin of Dinah's teeth, she answered, "Personal issues just came up so I'm not out there. What about Crysis? He or Jarome out there?"

"They are. I'll be heading there right away. And Dinah?"

"What!?"

"Work on your personal issues. None of that needs to be in the way of the credo of Sanctuary. Even you know better."

"Fine. I'll see ya back alive." Dinah hung up.

Ultima explained to Dahli and they both made their way to the rendezvous point where they met up with Crysis, Jarome, Talia and a couple of other Blood Hourglass Clan members Dahli decided to bring along for the fight against Cynical when they storm into their underground hideout.

They took notice that it was Blaine who was limping on his way to them.

Ultima was guessing that Blaine jumped out from that height of the Vanguard Tower after that explosion.

Blaine dared to grin and show what seems to be an old brain implant to everyone. "Got what we needed," he said.

Angrily, Ultima went towards Blaine and punched him hard in the face which made him fall to the ground.

"You have any idea what you have goddamn done, Blaine!" Ultima cursed while pointing Blaine down.

Blaine coughed and answered, "What's it look like I've done? I got what we needed to get into Cynical's underground hideout."

"That's not it, Blaine. You have just made more trouble which the vanguard is now gonna be on my ass then what I am already accused of. And you are the one who has to go all guns blazing and cause a ruckus."

Blaine spat some of his blood while getting back up and dared to punch Ultima in the face. Which Ultima retaliated by grabbing him by the chest and placed his back on the wall hard. He was feeling Crysis pulling Ultima back while one of Dahli's Clan members keeping Blaine in place.

Ultima glared towards Blaine and pointed his finger and venomously said to him, "When this is all over, your ass is out of the Clan. I don't want people thinking my Clan goes on a shooting spree after that stunt you just pulled."

Blaine grinned acting like he wanted some more punishment. "You don't know the half of it while you was out here kissin' a girl or two," he replied in a smartass tone.

It led Ultima to punch Blaine in the face again and both Crysis and Talia pulled him back. Making him drop the brain implant to the ground.

Dahli picked it up to observe it.

"That's a brain implant," Blaine explained. "It was something Brodie had in his head. What I was told that that is what the Cynical bastards was wearing so the Clan leader would know who she trusts or not trusts. What I was also told something or her ghost would scan some sort of wave frequency and they would let you in."

Dahli looked towards Ultima and said, "He is right. If we want to get in there, we would need to have one of these on."

Ultima rubbed his chin thinking over what Blaine had explained even from what Dahli explained. He never in his life seen one of those old fashioned brain implants aside being used as test subjects.

Cyn must be completely paranoid and monitors every one of Clan members heart rate so she knows who is a backstabber.

Like Brodie for instant.

"So the next question is who wants to volunteer?" Ultima asked.

Blaine called out. But Ultima glared towards him.

"Look, you is kicking me out anyways, boss," Blaine pointed out. "Who better than a dead man walkin?"

Ultima thought it over. He wasn't actually planning to kick Blaine out since he has been in the Clan for half a year and he would prove the Clan's innocence after they bring Cyn in.

Though if Blaine wanted to go on a suicidal approach, so be it.

"Fine. But we gotta put the think in there first. I doubt Cynical would let you in scot free with one of their gadgets outside of the package," Ultima pointed out.

One of the members of the Blood Hourglass Clan raised her hand and said she would place the brain implant in Blaine. She was going to need some assistance first which Jarome would volunteer.

Ultima looked towards Dahli and nodded towards her Clan member.

"You can trust Tabbris on the surgery," Dahli said.

Which Ultima looked towards Tabbris and she nodded back and repeated the words Dahli spoke of.

He nodded his head in agreeing.

And afterwards, Tabbris and Jarome took Blaine to an empty house while another member of Blood Hourglass follows to keep guard. Crysis followed in case of back up even if the Vanguard are on search.

Meanwhile, Ultima, Dahli, Talia and the other member of Blood Hourglass are huddling together in a different empty house and noticed Nexus joining up. They were discussing what approach they needed to go for within the Cynical hideout which Blood Hourglass' intel, Natalie, pointed out that the hideout was indeed underground and can only be opened by a special wavelength frequency. The same wavelength frequency that comes from the brain implant that the other half of the team was doing surgery into Blaine.

They would know for sure that once they're in there, Cynical would know that they are coming and Cyn would have her Clan sent up ambushes in every corner. She might even plan an escape while having her Clan be the scarecrow while she flies off like the carrion crow she is.

Their other objective was to find Sarah and get her out of there hoping that she is still alive. Ultima knows that they may not want to hurt her since Atticus would still be in there and Cyn figured out from Brodie that Sarah was his sister and it would set Atticus off. Forcing him to guard her.

Even though Atticus can be a bastard towards others after being kicked out of his own Clan, he would not hurt those closest to him. 'Specially Brodie's own sister when Ultima thought of that.

They were thinking they would have to split into two teams. Ultima would lead one team while Dahli leads the other team. One of them would go after Cyn and capture her while the other team would find and rescue Sarah.

The other plan which would be suicidal and take one of the Cynical members along with them so they know what the Clan is planning to do within this City. Or even get Atticus and bring him along the ride and interrogate him of why he would work under Cyn's iron hammer.

They discussed it too much between both plans and finally decided they would go for this approach.

Blaine, being the bait to open the door to the Underground Cynical hideout, will have them open the door. Then both Ultima and Dahli will smoke nade both teams so they would go invisible. Knowing that Cyn will have her Clan set up a few ambush parties in a couple corners prepared to shoot at them. Ultima's team which will consist of himself, Nexus, Jarome, and Tabbris to be the search party to find Sarah. THe other team which consist of Dahli, Crysis, Talia and the other Blood Hourglass member, Nathaniel, will go on and search for Cyn and capture her before she escapes. Blaine will do whatever he wants to do. Meanwhile, Maricks will also search from the inside within the shadows away from the gun fire to deal with any of the Cynical Clan members and even search for Cyn. Ultima has the option to deal with Atticus if they confront him and bring him in along the way.

That was the plan so far. And in time, Blaine came by with his head all bandaged that the surgery was a success.

"I gotta tell ya," Blaine said weakly. "One of your gals sure know how to use a scalpel with ease."

Ultima only glared towards him hoping that Tabbris would rather cut his brain up and replace it with logic after that explosion act back at the Vanguard Tower.

Maricks showed up in a cloak so the humans and even the other Guardians roam around not notice his wandering around and somehow kill him on sight. Ultima went over the plan with the Fallen Vandal which he agreed. Afterwards, Blaine would like to volunteer in going with Maricks as backup.

Ultima only warned him to not screw up on this mission when they go in. Which Blaine returned the favor by flipping him off knowing that Ultima did mean it of kicking him out of the Clan after the mission is over.

On the way, Blaine led the way as he was instructed to head to in front of the dead end where Blood Hourglass pinpointed that the Cynical hideout is underground. He started to yell for their Clan leader to let him in and that he added that he left Ultima as being an ass and other inappropriate names.

Ultima easily held his own anger as this was the mission that is so important that his Clan was on the line. And proving his and the Clan's innocence was more important on a thin line thanks to Blaine's rash decision.

Cyn was looking over the idiot in front of the hideout yelling for her attention and cursing his own Clan leader being Ultima Ze S'Lair.

She could never trust anyone. Even idiots are easy for her to kill in cold blood.

Cyn is looking over what this is taking place. He was baiting for her to open the entrance so he would sneak in. Though she questioned how did he get his hands on one of the brain implants she puts into her Clan mates?

To easily guess, from Brodie which he should be in the Vanguard Tower.

This was also something that Ultima Ze S'Lair would have in mind and decided to have one of his cronies be the bait with the implant in his brain. Which she noticed a bit of the fresh scar on his head.

She could use him or kill him easily with a push of a button.

Then again, Cyn loved the way Guardians would do to get a mission done. As well as having to make them fail their mission.

Which she called for her ghost, Lilith, to go and scan the man outside and even told her to let the rats in.

Cyn will play the game of risk. She smiled knowing that this will be fun even knowing that Ultima Ze S'Lair will come for Brodie's tortured sister which she took a peak and she was being cut opened more yet not too deep and harassed by a couple of her male Clan members.

She was loving what the torture was going through. Proving that the weak will break before death.

Cyn even pressed the intercom and announced her entire Clan to prepare arms and make ambush parties of three in every corner not covered and be prepared to fire when they come in for both her and the weak Warlock in the torture room.

Cyn had only smiled like a devil and said, "I know what your game is, Ultima Ze S'Lair. Come in. Make this game more fun. I know you and that idiot out front aren't the only ones. Let's make this game of war much more interesting."

Afterwards, Cyn could only laugh like a villain while hearing the moas of the weak Warlock in the torture room and the sounds of her Clan ready to die for the greater good Cyn has planned for this City.

 **Mission 14**

Ultima waited until he could see a ghost come out and scan Blaine's head.

It took a couple of minutes while reading a smoke bomb for both the teams along with Dahli who is doing the same.

As planned, Ultima's team will be focusing on the rescue mission of Sarah and get her out hopefully she is alive.

In the meantime, Dahli's team will be focusing on getting to Cyn and capture her and bring her to the Vanguard to prove himself and his Clan innocent.

Maricks on the other hand will avoid most of the crossfire and make his way to Cyn in case she plans to escape. Blaine said he is going to accompany the Vandal.

There was an option to capture Atticus if they come across him. Which Ultima knows that it won't be easy since Atticus hates his guts with a passion.

After noticing the signal Blaine was giving in a thumbs up, both Ultima and Dahli threw their smoke bombs and the whole team made their way towards the entrance to the underground hideout as quick as they can. Barely making it by the skin of their teeth.

They all waited until Blaine went down to what appears to be an elevator before them.

While they wait for the elevator to make it back up, both teams were discussing that already Cyn might have her Clan in different angles and corners to set up ambushes in a numbers game.

Least this was what Ultima was thinking along the way, remember that Cyn is deviant and will do anything to take her enemies down. That much he remembered the time in Prison when they both were in lock up.

Remembering back then, when Ultima was imprisoned, he could hear not just a couple of nutcases which he was told to stay away, he also heard the venom that Cyn loves to spew thinking all Ultima says was for nothing and everyone in the friend circle and Clan were nothing but for the Clan leader's gain.

This was something which he was thankful to call her a bitter foe.

During the Scorn Uprising, when he and the rest of the Guardians in the Prison were attempting to escape out, Cyn was in the way.

He knew for a second what she was thinking, to join her and show him that they as Guardians are gods among the people. Which Ultima refused solemnly since playing god with the Travelers Light is not meant to be and a form of temptation from the Darkness.

And the answer when Ultima refused, Cyn scrawled and swore that he would die. Which she ran right towards him and clashed blades.

He told the rest of his friends within the Prison to not interfere when it was between him and her. They were both on the ground with both their hunting knives against each others and even manage to slash against each other, causing them to bleed.

He could never forget her face when her helmet was knocked off.

She was an Awoken with fiery red eyes. He could see the burning malice in those eyes too. It even proved to him that she was getting more into the role of being A Guardian of Darkness. This was something he did not want to ride along. Which he stabbed her into the heart.

Knowing that she wasn't completely dead, Ultima could only look down and see her close her eyes shut in defeat.

It was a mistake he knows he was gonna regret in the future when they dare cross each other again. It was something he didn't want Sanctuary to know since he wanted to make himself more of a saint as following the path of redemption.

But today, Ultima was nearly tempted to kill Cyn, but he doesn't want to do so when all he cared about was clearing the name of his Clan. His family.

The elevator was finally up again and both teams got on four at a time since it didn't have enough room to hold them all. Even thankfully Maricks was able to climb walls and make his way to the inner ventilation shaft. It started with Dahli's team with Ultima's team saluted them godspeed as they make their way down.

While waiting, Jarome tapped Ultima on the shoulder to get his attention. "So what we planning to do once we get Sarah, bring her back to our Tower?" he asked.

Ultima nodded. "I like the idea, plus I would like it if she stays there until this whole mess is cleared," he recommended. "I don't want her to get more hurt then she is already involving herself just to get her brother back."

"But I want to ask, what is your plan when we get Cyn and turn her into the Vanguard?" asked Tabbris.

Ultima looked towards the only Blood Hourglass member joining the rescue squad and answered, "I wanna wait until the Vanguard courts and judges Cyn. So I'll probably be MIA for a while until all that is settled."

"I would rather shoot her. She has caused enough trouble between ours and your Clan, S'Lair. Even the Clan this Sarah woman has suffered enough because of her foolish brother," she added when she looked towards Nexus.

In exchange, Nexus glared towards Tabbris.

"None of that," Ultima ordered. "Nexus, you stay at the Tower too. I suggest you have the rest of Iron Cocytus to leave the City and lay low before they get hurt. Chances are Cynical are torturing Sarah for their location. I'm sure they would not do so for fun even when they discovered that her brother was one of them and got himself killed. Even Atticus is doing so in order for her to be safe."

Nexus pointed, "Just so you know as a heads up, Ultima, I want a piece of Atticus more than you do. He betraying his own honor is a disgrace more than what he had got himself into."

Ultima snorted at that remark. "I know what ya mean. But Atticus is my problem along the way. He hates my guts when I have beaten him and his own Clan kicked him out over their dumb rules. I don't mind smacking some sense into him."

"You do you and I do mines, Ultima. That's all I ask."

Ultima nodded his head on Nexus' demands.

Just in time for the elevator to arrive and his team were on it and headed down into a bloodbath they know they were gonna get into.

During the first elevator ride down, Dahli, along with Crysis, Talia and Nathaniel, looked over what this place seems to be like an underground facility that the Cynical Clan have homed themselves into.

While going down, they discussed the routing that Natalie provided them back at their hideout before they made their way to meet Ultima. They were looking over the possible corners and angles that Cynical would get themselves positioned in order to ambush them. Even to the route that Ultima's team was gonna take to get to this Sarah woman. The way to the room where Cyn is held up in is a long way. No shortcuts provided.

Never easy in this weird facility except when the Fallen Vandal would crawl his way in the ventilation system and make his way into the room where Cyn is and radio them some of the coordinates if they are still a bit behind.

When the elevator made its destination, they all got off and Dahli pressed the up button to the top floor for Ultima's team to get themselves ready.

Already Talia yelled to take cover before a barrage of bullets have been fired. They made their way to a corner and Crysis used a mirror to pinpoint how many there were. He called out that there were three in total. Two on the high ground and the third on the ground.

Dahli had to admit that Crysis is a good Guardian whom Ultima respected to be in his fireteam sine the Scorn Uprising in the Prison. She and the rest followed Crysis' orders to slowly make their way towards the ambushers while he and Talia will play distraction.

They advanced slowly while only dealing with the only Cynical Guardian on the low ground. Talia already managed to kill one of the goons on the high ground which the body fell down to the ground.

This was something Dahli couldn't believe. They did actually die when she noticed their ghosts were no longer with them Thinking this was Cyn's cruel way of training her Guardians of fighting without their ghosts which its do or die.

Dahli wanted nothing more but to get her hands on Cyn and bitch slap her until she begs for mercy.

Making their way to the front, the Cynical Guardian on the ground floor pulled a knife and Nathaniel countered with hers and they struggled over in the power of strength. Yet Nathaniel won and stabbed the Guardian to the throat. Which she fell and stayed down permanently.

Dahli admitted that this was sick in many ways. In her line of duty, she could never see much Guardians without their ghosts unless they wanted to play soldiers die hard routine. But Cynical is the most creuset. Even thinking that the other Guardians who escaped the Prison would do the same with their Clans.

First thing Dahli would do is to tempt Cyn by killing her ghost and feel the hurt and loss before Dahli would go after Cyn herself and have a knife on her throat.

Crysis followed up by shooting the other Cynical Guardian on the high ground in the head before he were to take the shot on Dahli who was in the middle of brainstorming.

He slapped her gently and pointed out, "There's no time to daydream. There is always war no matter where you go. And this is one of them that Ultima would know about."

While Crysis began to move ahead, Dahli called out, "I wonder why you joined Ultima Ze S'Lair? How did you two meet up in the Prison?"

He stopped on his tracks and turned. Removing his helmet to show he was an Exo. "I was a tool of war," he confessed. "I fought in wars for hundreds of years. Whether it involved the Cabal. Or the Fallen. Hell, even some of the Toxic my old Clan was involved ten years ago." He turned further to show a bigger gash on his left side of his face which stunned Dahli. He placed his helmet back on.

"Whose Clan you were in before you had that?"

"Save it till after this war. Questions are meant for before and after the guns fire from both sides. Otherwise, you die in distraction."

To agree, Dahli ordered Nathaniel and Talia to follow and made their way into another room. They closed the door in time when Crysis yelled that this was another ambush. Saying that snipers were placed.

Talia had her turn by making her way upwards to another level and peeked how many there were. She yelled out there were eight.

Dahli was thinking that Cyn is completely paranoid when it comes to outsides making an invasion of her property.

Dahli made her way upwards after telling Nathaniel and Crysis to keep the low ground and make a distraction while she and Talia would make some openings to get a couple of snipes onto the snipers.

It worked for a little bit when Crysis pulled a Banner Shield while Nathaniel used a scout rifle to pick off a couple of the high ground Cynical Guardians. Dahli and Talia made their way further while being undiscovered and had their snipers ready and took their shoots on a couple more. With six remaining, they had split in half to handle both parties making the approach. The Banner Shield was gone and Crysis pulled out his sniper and sniped one of them before a couple of them was doing damage to him. Nathaniel pulled an Arc Staff and spun in to reflect the bullets which it had hit one of them while dragging Crysis away. The cover Dahli and Talia were in was now gone and full of hole which Talia took some bullets before Dahli managed to kill off another one. She stopped while dragging Talia to new cover.

In-between both the high ground and low ground parties, four against the three remaining Cynical Guardians was a bit technical to both of them. Which only two of them are going after Crysis and Nathaniel who have no cover while the last one pulled out and grenade launcher and fired towards Dahli and Talia.

Cover was gonna be gone already and Dahli moved quick with Talia on her shoulder to avoid the blast radius. Crysis pulled up a barricade to block more of the sniper shots of the two focusing on them before he fell down again. Nathaniel told him to not push himself while she held her sniper again and fired towards them except she missed a couple of times while being flinched. She was receiving severe bullet wounds before Crysis forced himself up and took the shot on one of them.

Now only two remain.

Crysis managed to only injure the one with the grenade launcher before he fell to his knees. Which gave Dahli an advantage and shot at the male with the grenade launcher and bullet to the head with her hand cannon. Then quickly moved towards the last one who was distracted to take a shot on Crysis one last time to put an end to him. With a swift strike with her knife, Dahli gotten the last Cynical Guardian in this room.

Dahli looked down towards Nathaniel who was tending to Crysis' wounds while discovering something odd from him.

He has no ghost. He was completely bleeding.

It worried Dahli when she was gonna be dragging a ghostless Guardian that Ultima said that he was one of the best. She and Talia leaped off the catwalks and made their way to Crysis and Nathaniel.

Dahli kneeled down and looked straight at Crysis. "You don't have a ghost," she explained.

Crysis scuffed. "No shit," he cursed.

"For how long?"

"No time! There is still a war to handle." He was forcing himself to get to his feet.

But Nathaniel shoved him back down and told him to not get up while she tried to handle his wounds before they proceed.

Meanwhile, Talia was gonna be on a lookout from the catwalks.

Dahli eyed back towards Crysis after she agreed with Talia to be on a lookout. "For how long have ya been without a ghost?" Dahli questioned. "There won't be anymore gunfights until we advance. We are taking a breather at the moment. In the meantime, answer my questions."

Crysis could only glare up towards Dahli until he gave up and sighed that there was no stopping her interrogation.

"Fine. Around when I was fighting the Clan who was at war with my Clan, all except me was alive," he began. Me versus fifty of the remaining. I was ready with my abilities and rushed in there. I took five of them before I was filled with bullets. I used the bodies as meat shields. While I took ten more of them in the cramped rooms of the Clan's hideout, I have gotten the scar you just saw a little while ago, Many more remaining and I was running out of ammo and I have done all the punching and shielding along the way before I made my way towards the remaining three who were the founders of the Clan. I was already weak before I manage to land a hit. They took advantage of my weak self and forced me to kneel. I was losing too many of oil. No ammo.

"My ghost, Anne, tried to save me, but the other two took hold of her and began to fool around. Messing with her circuitry, until they got bored and the boss had Anne under his feet. The bastard was laughing while my ghost was screaming in pain. I was surprised that ghosts would feel pain. Guess I was wrong. Later on, he pressed his foot down hard, he killed her right then and there.

"In my fit of rage, when seeing the last light of Anne flickering off, I used the rest of my rage and headbutted the one who held me down and twisted her neck. Then used her body as a ragdoll to hit one of the other two. They fired, I used her as a meatshield and rushed over. While I used her gun to kill off the second. I knocked the boss' gun that way I want to give him the worst pain than anything else. Making him pay for killing off the only family I called which was Anne. The reason Anne was important, was that she was my daughter before I was sent to prison in my human life and was executed after being caught again for false accusation. They'd put me on death row anyways. Suddenly, I woke up, feeling strange. I woke to know that some old man made me an Exo. Feeling good as new before some scavenging Fallen broke through and killed us all off.

"Followed by the Traveler giving me new life. Which the sound of Anne, was like seeing my daughter again. Holding her like back when she was only seven years old. But no more of her. Only the ghost I named Anne was by my side. Until then time those bastards killed her off. I screamed for vengeance even after I killed every last one of those bastards. Then it was then I wondered, as a follower of Future War Cult, only war can satisfy me. So I played mercenary. Later on, me and my fireteam were in the middle of the Vault of Glass guiding this one Guardian looking into its secrets. It was hell. Hell within the corners of time until they sacrificed themselves to have me leave. I mourned thinking I killed them. Others wanted to coup me, but I killed them. That's when i got myself into the Prison. I was one of the most violent of them all behind the cell walls."

Dahli and the rest was shocked hearing such a long story from this old Exo.

Normally Guardians don't remember their old lives before they were revived and turn into Guardians. But people like Crysis are a whole different story.

While Nathaniel bandaged up Crysis, Dahli radioed in for Maricks and asked his location. He replied that he was feeling himself halfway there to the room where Cyn is located.

Dahli knows that this was hell.

Feeling sorry for the old Exo who suffered through war thinking it was all he was living for. Thinking he would want to retire except she knows he would rather shoot himself then having to settle down.

 _Fuchou zhishi youdu di,_ said Dahli's mother before she passed away of old age when she held her mother's hand one last time.

Blaine was almost there while following the ghost who scanned him and let him inside. The ghost was quiet the whole time until she pulled a stop.

"Lady Cyn is behind here," says the ghost which seems to be Cyn's. "I expect you drop all your guns and pay her respect, newcomer."

Griefing, Blaine pulled out all his guns and placed them on the floor.

The ghost opened the door and made herself inside and closed it quick.

Blaine waited for a bit yet having his fingers flicker knowing that he was going in empty handed.

"Enter," says a feminine voice.

Blaine obeyed and went through the door. He looked across to see a woman in an all white regalia looking armor which was unlike the others whose shading was not marketed in the streets. She was on the desk cross legged. Looking like she was seducing her with her red eyes staring towards him and her white hair shortened.

Feeling a gun pointed on his back, he eyed another female hunter who was holding a sniper rifle up ready to fire if he makes the wrong move. He could only have his hands up wide open to know he's got nothing to hide.

"He's clean, Josephine," says the woman on the desk.

The female hunter obeyed and stepped back but not letting her glare off him.

Blaine had to admit, the voice coming from the woman on the desk sounded like it was made for sex.

Which last he had some woo time was with Nikki back on Mars. one of the best moments he had before the Vanguard base was overwhelmed by the Cabal.

How he missed her.

"I be guessing you are the leader of the Cynical Clan, correct?" he guessed cautiously.

She smiled. "You are correct, worm," she replied. "I am Cynthia Van Kraven. But when I am behind the mask, I am Cyn."

This was the Cyn Ultima was talking about during the debriefing back at the Tower and before they got here.

In Blaine's dirty mind, _Why some of the bad guys gotta be a hot chick?_

"Nice meetin' ya," he introduced himself as much as he can be calm about this position. One false move and he was gonna get himself shot. "I don't know if you like to have me introduce myself to ya."

Cyn held her finger up and motivated him to come closer.

Which he obeyed.

Not liking being ordered around by a woman, but he was gonna have no choice at the matter until the others get here quick.

Suddenly, Cyn pulled Blaine by the collar and placed her lips inside him and played with his tongue with hers. This was all too sudden that he didn't want to fall into the temptation for he has to do the job. While that was happening, he eyed towards a set of monitors that displayed all the rooms. One of them had a few male Cynical Guardians harassing a chained female Warlock in what seems to be a torture room. She was screaming in pain while they were having their way.

He next eyed towards where it seems Dahli's team took care of some other Cynical Guardians in a larger room and now resting while seeing Crysis bleeding and being wrapped in bandages.

Then Blaine saw Ultima's team making their way to the bottom of the elevator and took a different corridor to find the female Warlock who was being painfully harrassed in the room with the male Cynical Guardians.

Out of nowhere after Cyn pushed him away, she also pulled his ghost, Bertha, who was struggling to fly off but was seering in pain while in Cyn's hands constricting her.

Blaine only looked confused when looking up towards Cyn.

"Up your feet, maggot," she ordered coldly. He obeyed. "Don't worry, I won't kill you ghost." She ordered her bodyguard named Josephine who took his ghost. "I only want some… alone time." Cyn waved Josephine away.

Which the bodyguard obeyed and left the room with Bertha.

Blaine wanted to say something but couldn't after seeing her cold glare towards him when she stood. Even to admit, he can't keep his eyes off the lithe body of hers.

"Such a pity that Ultima Ze S'Lair would dump someone of your… use," she said in a careless mood. "With me though." She began to strip her armor until she wore nothing at all. Even her underwear.

Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off. He only followed her which she was leading him with her butt swinging.

He knows he was gonna regret this later on even when he did say he was gonna leave the Sanctuary Clan for his own business after that fight with Ultima. Still, it seems after growing up, no one cares except himself and his brother and sister.

After another time one of the male Cynical Guardians finished her, they stood alongside Atticus who was only observing Sarah being more weaker and weaker with every abuse she was taking.

This was too much for her. She wanted this all to end.

At one point she just wanted to spit at them and finish her off. The other is yelling at her to survive and live like Brodie wanted her to.

Sarah was only feeling more soulless after every bruise inside and out she could feel and even rethink.

Gunshots were being heard outside and she could hear Atticus ordering the other two male Cynical Guardians to check out what's happening outside. Even speaking out that it might be Ultima Ze S'Lair making his way as Atticus was knowing it.

Sarah wanted to laugh. Thinking that she was feeling like a damsel in distress even when she could handle the pain herself.

But not while she was in chains.

Sarah was gonna have to wait until whatever it is Ultima was planning while he was making his way over here in this hellhole.

Ultima, Nexus, Jarome and Tabbris was going through many of the rooms in this corridor which seems to be a resting quarters for the Clan. They could only fire at will against anyone living behind the doors or tables that were already turned.

Ultima was knowing that the Clan was completely prepared to ambush in an open fire method. He and the rest of his team knew better as to show no mercy among anyone behind closed doors and would get in their way while they continued to find Sarah.

But so far, there have been over twenty rooms and every one of them was full of either one or two of them in the same room ready to fire at them, the intruders.

Ultima was thinking over what Dahli's team was holding up. Even thinking how close Maricks was to Cyn's room. And what Blaine has been up to if he made it there meeting her.

Shaking his head knowing that worrying was gonna motivate nothing unless the mission was done and over with.

Gunshots were fired which Ultima turned his head towards Jarome who took out one of the Cynical Guardians while having the other one on the ground. Tabbris took out a bow and finished him off.

Jarome looked over towards Ultima and shouted that this must be the room where Sarah might be behind.

And Atticus which Ultima shouldn't forget.

Slowly, everyone was by the doors side and Nexus was the first to kick the door and everyone rushed.

To a shock, Tabbris covered her eyes knowing what they were seeing. Jarome was letting out disgusted noise and Nexus was fisting his hands deep. Ultima was already getting the sick feeling from what he just saw.

They were seeing Sarah who looked like she lost her soul but was still breathing. Her armor was looking more torn which it was showing most of her skin. Her skin was full of cuts and bruises like she was abused.

This was something that Ultima feared when he knew what Cyn had planned for Sarah.

He was ready to give Cyn the worst of justice even the Vanguard would think of what Ultima plans to do is unjust and he doesn't give a damn.

Suddenly, Tabbris squeaked and everyone else turned.

They found Atticus behind Tabbris with an auto rifle to the head.

"Drop all your weapons before I fill this bitch up full of holes," he warned.

Ultima could see Nexus and Jarome ready to jump on Atticus but obeyed and dropped his weapons. Ultima ordered everyone else to drop their weapons. Jarome wasn't pleased while Nexus kept his glare towards Atticus ready to pounce.

"Whassup, S'Lair. Long time no see."

Ultima could only keep himself calm and stare towards Atticus who was acting friendly in a sarcastic way.

"Why are you working with Cyn, Atticus?" he began to interrogate the mad Guardian up front. "You should know Cyn uses anyone working under her and put them out of their misery once they have met their uses. Even you soon enough. Like she did Brodie."

Ultima felt a bullet graze him by the face.

"Shut your mouth, S'Lair," Atticus warned. Keeping his auto rifle towards Ultima while he pushed Tabbris on the ground and placed a foot on her back. "I joined 'cause I only had revenge on my mind. She understood my pain. I don't care enough that I'll be taken out. Brodie shoulda know better before he went to his sister."

Ultima could only shake his head in pity.

"Don't mock me! We were friends and I lost him 'cause he had to care about someone. Ever had that!? NO! I lost EVERYTHING because of you, S'Lair!"

"And you deserved it. Did it ever occur to you that your Clan hates your guts the same way as you hate mines?" Ultima convinced. "I been there before."

"BULLSHIT! Cyn showed me most of your records of your life in the Main City. Believe me, she had a mole in there. Someone else who hates your guts is just like me. What better way then letting you go shot free then putting you out of your misguided misery?"

Ultima had to admit that Atticus was right. He only did it just because there are many who would stab Ultima in the back. No one in his Clan except someone else who used to be in the DARK-HUNTERS. Yet Ultima never heard from him again.

Could it possibly be…

Ultima couldn't believe it one bit knowing that after that one conflict, he took care of him and left him for dead.

Overall, he had to get himself exiled so he would protect his friends and his old Clan.

"We all make mistakes," Ultima said quietly. "Though you, you are the worst I had to deal with back then, and I can do it again, Atticus."

Atticus was getting more closer to Ultima ready to pull the trigger.

Out of nowhere, Jarome jumped on to of Atticus which threw him off balance and Ultima jumped up on him to throw the auto rifle away. Jarome was thrown off and Atticus managed to sucker punch Ultima in the face. Ultima was feeling less on his tunnel vision and got himself uppercutted by Atticus. Getting out of his vision, Ultima sees that Atticus was wrapping his hands around his neck and wishing to choke his breath away. Yet Ultima managed to kick Atticus off him. Sending him flying to the wall.

Ultima ordered Jarome to get Tabbris away from the fight and ordered Nexus to get Sarah out of her bindings and have Jarome to help out if needed.

In the meantime, Ultima was face-to-face against Atticus.

Which Atticus got himself back up and spat out blood. "Feels familiar, ain't it, S'Lair?" he taunted.

"Yet just like before," Ultima reminded Atticus in a calm demeanor. "There's nowhere for you to run but back to Cyn with your tail between your legs. We both know I can beat you in a fight like I did back then. So why not you just surrender and come quietly?"

Atticus was chuckling like it was all a joke. "You are still the same pathetic saint like you pretend to be. Nothing more but a bastard growing up and chosen poorly by the Traveler. Then again, everyone is all pathetic." He spat his blood which he tried to blind Ultima.

Ultima was being surprised by the attack and struggled to get Atticus off him. Which took a while until he headbutted him hard which knocked back Atticus. Ultima got back up to his feet and ran towards Atticus with force and landed a punch. Atticus punched back as fierce as it knocked Ultima back. Now both of them had lost their helmets and they were only face-to-face without face protection.

Both of them held their hands ready to throw down again. Atticus made the first move but Ultima ducked and gave him a kick in the chin which gave him the advantage to spear at Atticus. Ultima had him down but Atticus managed to punch hard in the face which had Ultima staggered but punched back on the face. Both of them were now bleeding through their nose and teeth. Atticus kicked Ultima over and rushed towards him and pinned him against the wall. Ultima struggled to push Atticus off but he was too strong. He had to fight dirty and pulled his knife out and stab him in the side. Bleeding, Atticus let go to stop the bleeding, giving Ultima a chance to punch Atticus down to the ground and pressed his foot on his hand to force him to uncover the wound he made.

Ultima then kneeled down to pick his knife back up and pointed it on Atticus' forehead.

Atticus held one hand up towards Ultima that he surrendered while having his other hand covering his wound.

For once, Ultima rolled his eyes knowing that this was a chicken move from his opponent.

Keeping his knife on Atticus' forehead, Ultima warned, "I've fought many Guardians whether they turn to the Darkness or just plain Toxic many times, but you, you are one of the worst Toxic I have ever dealt with."  
As Ultima lifted his knife up, Atticus was begging more and more. Ultima thrusted his knife downwards and only struck the ground. Making it feel like Atticus was cowering in fear that this was his death knowing that he had no ghost to heal him.

"Though at times like this, you are fucking pathetic," Ultima said in a cold voice.

He got up to his while shething his knife. Making his way towards his team who managed to get the bindings off of Sarah.

Away from the bleeding Atticus.

Ultima wished he would kill Atticus there, but that isn't the Ultima he wanted to be to set a better example to his Clan.

Even to his daughter.

And even towards Matilda who is watching down on him.

For once after a long while, Ultima shed a tear.

He could feel Jarome coming up towards him. Tabbris was alongside him.

"Hey, you ok, boss?" Jarome asked.

Ultima knows that he has raised his Clan to encourage like his old Clan back in the Main City. Most of the times back then when Matilda was gone and Penelope was still a baby, he started to doubt himself.

Not today though.

Ultima wiped the only tear he shed and looked forward towards Jarome and Tabbris with a face any leader of a Clan would show to his/her Clan. "We completed have the mission. All we have to do is wait for Dahli's team to get done and capture Cyn and we can get out of here."

"Someone called for my name?" speaks out Cyn, speak of the devil.

Everyone turned towards a screen which showed Cyn showing her face looking cold as Ultima remembered.

"Long time no see, Ultima Ze S'Lair," she speaks out towards him. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten about me."

"Why not make this easy and surrender?!" barked Ultima. "You caused too much damage even some of them was beyond repair. This has gone on for too long."

Cyn maliciously laughed. "As if I would obey your evangelistic BS, S'Lair. What I do is just. You don't even know the pain and suffering I been through."

"All this, 'cause of some old inheritance, you're pathetic."

"Oh no no. None of that matters. That was when I was a weak little girl. I am a full-grown woman with a goal in mind."

"Oh, gee, I wonder what your plans are for world domination?" asked Ultima sarcastically.

"Joke all you want, but I will show not just the Universe, but also to the Traveler that we, Guardians, are better off as gods. That we are far more superior to the average human." From the screen, she looked down towards Atticus who was still holding his wound with his free hand. "Poor Atticus. You had one chance and this is the sorry state I see you in? You are pathetic."

Atticus tried to stand even when he was spitting blood from the wound Ultima inflicted on his side.

"Don't bother getting up, Atticus," Cyn pitied. "You have outlived your usefulness. I think you are released from the torment you have put yourself into." She showed off a remote and pressed a button.

Suddenly, out of the shock of many faces in the room, Atticus was looking as if he was having a seizure. He was on the ground again and twitching, feeling like electromagnetic pulses was surging through his brain. He continued to twitch more and more while blood continued to pour out of his mouth and now through his ears and eyes. Not moving after one last twitch.

Atticus was now dead in front of Ultima, Jarome, Nexus, Tabbris and the damaged Sarah.

Afterwards, Cyn laughed maliciously again. Thinking that this was a game to her.

Ultima could only pick up his Living Memory and shoot at the screen which he damaged it.

"Everyone is all but disposable, S'Lair," speaks Cyn behind the fuzz of the screen Ultima damaged. "And soon, everyone will know fear. Everyone will know judgement I will soon deliver."

At last, the screen blacked out.

Ultima fisted his free hand so hard he could feel like blood was pouring out.

This has got to stop sooner or later.

Ultima needed to get to Cyn and put an end to her madness.

Cyn already shut off the screens after finishing whatever laughter she could muster when she had pulled the trigger and had put Atticus out of his misery.

Everyone of them was a disposable pawn.

Even her Clan.

Noting that Ultima Ze S'Lair was not alone, she could feel that someone else was close by. Even when she took a peek of other Guardians who were getting up and ready to leave the room some of her Clanmates assembled to ambush them before they had died for nothing.

Cyn shrugged. Knowing that she could get more pawns.

Not the male Guardian, Blaine who was knocked out after her time playing with him alone.

Cyn called for Josephine over from where she was so she had her privacy. "You stay here, Josephine. I will leave the rest to you," Cyn ordered her best second-in-command.

On her way, Josephine held out the ghost that belonged to Blaine.

"Release that little light. I'm in a good mood already. You just guard here while I make my out. For Cynical."

Josephine saluted and positioned herself so she would be ready.

Meanwhile, Cyn made her way to what looked like an open area which the roofing was opening after she pressed the button. She was about to make her leave until something pushed out of the ventilation.

Cyn sighed heavily. "What now?" she said to herself before facing towards a Fallen Vandal. She smiled coldly when she noticed the insignia belonging to the Spider. "Well well well. If it isn't the Spider's precious minions. I didn't expect that S'Lair would have a Fallen by his side. Then again, I heard from my spies that he was working alongside your boss." She shook her head. "What a pity."

The Fallen Vandal lunged at Cyn quick, yet she dodged and tripped him down. She took hold of one of his arms and twisted it till the bones broke. Forcing the Vandal to drop his weapon. He tried to counter but she was quick to shoot it in the side.

While the Fallen Vandal lays on the ground, Cyn pointed her Old Fashioned towards him ready to fire. But for a moment, she didn't.

"No. I am in a good mood after all," she said to the Fallen Vandal in a pity tone.

Where Cyn left off, she called her ghost, Lilith, to bring her ship over. She boarded and flies off. She has something else while watching from afar. And she was going to enjoy it even when she pulled the trigger.

Dahli was all the way ahead while she left Nathaniel and Talia to care for Crysis who was still a stubborn bastard and moving on his own which he was bleeding again.

Thankfully since it was only Cyn in her room ahead, it was just between her and Dahli.

However, when she made it to the room where it looked like a perfect room for a Clan boss to monitor the whole hideout while someone like Cyn would be the sinister psycho that she is.

Though Dahli knows that she was not alone in this room.

Readying herself, she dodged what seemed to be a sniper. She pointed her Better Devils to look for the sniper. Yet nowhere. Dahli was gonna have to be on her toes in order to battle the sniper. She dodged again as soon as she heard the sniper being pulled. Judging the direction of the bullet, Dahli rushed and found the sniper. But the sniper wasn't easy to handle when the female Hunter pulled a Qucikfang of her own.

Dahli managed to escape from the blade when she pulled out her knife. The sniper was rushing towards her. They did nothing but clash blade to blade between her knife and the Quickfang. Dahli had to give the sniper credit that she was skilled. The sniper was a cold blooded killer without remorse. All Dahli wanted to do was avoid getting cut from the sharp sword.

Waiting for the opportunity, the sniper rushed towards Dahli and surprised her with a smoke bomb next to her feet. Being thrown off, the sniper tripped her, Dahli managed to cut the Quickfang where it was at but her wrist was stomped on hard and afterwards, the sniper trusted her sword into her abdomen which she grunted and coughed blood knowing that the hit was deep, she would've bled out if she didn't have her ghost.

The female Hunter who was looking down pulled her Quickfang up while she kept her foot on her wrist where Dahli had her knife. She kicked the knife and pressed her foot on top of the same wound where she made only to hear Dahli scream in pain from the pressure the sniper was delivering.

Pointing her Quickblade on top of Dahli's face, the female Hunter was ready to thrust it hard.

Except she stopped as so as the Quickfang was about to make contact at a meter of Dahli's eye, the female Hunter halted. Dahli could see that oil was dripping from behind the female Hunter. Noting that she was stabbed in the back.

The female Hunter tried to move but not given the chance once Dahli made a quick swoop to get the dead Cynical Guardian off of her while withstanding the pain in her abdomen.

While the female Hunter lay dead, Dahli looked up that it was Blaine who took a beating.

"Bitch," he cursed. He looked down towards Dahli seeing that she was bleeding severely.

All Dahli could do was know so much blood was spilling out of her gut.

She was feeling like she was dying.

All she could do was black out. Thinking that she would never get the chance to be with Ultima Ze S'Lair more.

While watching what happened and seeing Josephine fell, Cyn tsked.

"What a pity," she said to herself. "One of my best soldiers and already she just fell down after one simple battle." She shrugged and pulled out a detonator. "Oh well, there is always some last minute fireworks. Signaling that the fires of revolution is at the brink of humanities doorstep. And soon they will know whose wrath they have unleashed."

Without second notice, Cyn had pressed the detonator.

When Ultima and his team made it to the elevator, he looked over to his team holding Sarah.

"You guys go on ahead," Ultima ordered. "I'm gonna go find everyone else and see if they need help."

Jarome stepped forward. "I'm comin' with, boss."

Ultima shook his head. "No. Cyn was my responsibility. When I left her alive, she will want a piece of me in a form of revenge. And this is what I had predicted." He quickly pressed the button for the elevator to move to the top floor. "Just go to the Tower and wait for us. In the meantime, get Sarah some medical attention. She needs it badly."

Without any further adieu, Jarome forced himself to nod and stuck with Tabbris, Nexus and Sarah heading up to the top floor out of the hideout.

Ultima rushed himself thinking over the coordinates he memorized from the map Tabbris shown which she got from Natalie through where he believes where Cyn's room would be. He noticed that Crysis was badly wounded and Nathaniel and Talia was carrying him.

Ultima looked over towards Crysis who looked like he was in a pity party.

"Son of a bitch, Crysis, you overdid yourself again!" he cursed towards his Clanmate.

Crysis dared to chuckle. "As if I didn't get enough out of everyone all day today," he mocked.

Ultima wanted to punch him, but it would be useless since Crysis was badly injured. He also needs severe medical attention himself.

Suddenly, an alarm was going off. It repeats that the whole place was about to self-destruct.

Ultima cursed. Knowing that this was something Cyn could pull.

He ordered everyone to hurry to the elevator and get out while he gets Dahli, Blaine and Maricks if they are in there. Both the Blood Hourglass members obeyed and made their way out of here as the countdown was about five minutes until this whole place completely explodes.

Meanwhile, Ultima rushed into the room where he noticed all monitors and Dahli who was laying on the floor with her abdomen bleeding. She was losing too much blood.

Ultima was about to panic.

He knows that he is not losing another Guardian. Over his dead body.

He came to Dahli who had a towel covering her abdomen. When he carefully picked her up, she pointed towards another door carefully saying that there was another way out. Saying that it was an open military airport.

Ultima looked around if there were wither Blaine or Maricks. He saw neither.

Either they died or they escaped on their own.

Not much time left as the place was about to blow up for not too much longer.

Ultima called for omega to ready the ship ASAP and he jumped into it even when risking her losing more blood.

After jumping in, he started the ship and flew out.

Making the close cut out, the whole underground Cynical hideout was blown up into oblivion.

 **Mission 15**

After the destruction of the Vanguard Tower, panic was spreading not just from inside, but from the citizens and other Guardians outside of the Tower.

Maggie knows what has been up since Blaine pulled the stunt of using Luther as a hostage and taking the brian implant from Brodie's corpse. Yet it was something he needed to do in order to make an escape and meet-up with Ultima and the rest of Sanctuary.

 _Is Blaine ok even after all that conflict?_ she thought.

Still, being biased from Maxus and Blaine's confrontation and learning that they were brothers. Worse, Blaine used to be in the Vanguard. Something to do with Nikki and Maribelle.

Maggie read about Nikki who was a Guardian stationed at one of the Vanguard camps on Mars. Maribelle she had no knowledge of. Both of them were someone Blaine and Maxus knew in the past. Friends? Sisters? Lovers?

The Vanguard does once in a while they would have their files redacted. Maggie wonders if both Nikki and Maribelle were redacted somehow.

Hard to think about them both at the moment since the City is in a panic along with what happened currently in the vanguard Tower. Even worse, Maggie is pointed as a witness and under suspicion.

That was something Baxton labeled her after the explosion.

She jumped when her shoulder was tapped. She looked behind knowing that it was Maxus.

"How ya holding up?" he asked.

Maggie nodded an answer. Still silent from the aftermath. Yet plenty of questions to give.

Maxus leaned against the wall which Maggie was on her butt while waiting for further notice from the rest of the vanguard and Baxton.

"Hey," Maggie finally spoke. "I've got some questions. Some of them does involve Blaine."

To her surprise, Maxus lit up a cigar. "I'm listenin'," he spoke after he blew a puff of smoke.

Her mouth was shut for a bit, yet she wanted more answers. Even for Blaine.

"So you and Blaine are actually brothers, right?" she finally asked after some inner encouragement.

Maxus sounded annoyed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. the 'lil bastard is my young brother. What of it?"

"Well… I was only curious. What happened between you two? Who are either Nikki or Maribelle? What happened on the Vanguard camp back on Mars. What made Blaine leave the Vanguard?"

Maxus waved a hand in front of Maggie. "One at a time, Mags," he said with a nickname which she gets annoyed from others calling her that.

Maxus took a deep breath through his cigar and blew. "It was four years ago since that incident on Mars. There were twenty of us in that Vanguard camp. Me, my brother, our youngest sister, Maribelle, and Nikki, who was the Vanguard in control of the camp. Funny enough, Nikki had a crush on my little brother when all three of us arrived. We were only there to train some new recruits and to look into more of Cabal movement.

"While at the camp, out sister was the new recruit, me and Blaine were being the overprotective brothers and kept forcing her to not join the Vanguard due to any bloodbath we were heading to. Yet she was as stubborn as a mule like our Ma. While we were trainin', I took notice of my 'lil brother fooling 'around as Nikki's command. I warned my brother numerous times to stay away. Still a growin' boy, Blaine rebelled. Nikki came to me saying that I'm acting in command of the camp while they both went off doin' some… 'quality time with each other'."

Maggie blushed at the last comment. Feeling jealous for no reason when this Nikki was nowhere these days.

Maxus kept scratching his head as he continues to puff and kept the story going. "A couple weeks after, Nikki and Blaine returned. To my surprise, they were holding hands like they just got married. I felt enraged that I had to drag my brother off and warn him to not get ahead of himself. We kept fighting each other over time. We were like any other brother who love each other and would fight against each other." Maxus shrugged while giving away a grin. "I mean, I love my brother and sister and it was a burden to take care of them after Ma and Pa are gone."

"What happened to them?" Maggie asked. "Was it during the time before you three became Guardians?"

Maxus took another puff from his cigar before he continued. "Before we were guardians, out Pa wasn't the most cheerful like Ma was. He was abusive, he would hit us saying that we were failure to his seed. Ma would defend and take the beatings from us. One day, when Maribelle was hitting puberty, our Pa wanted to go too far. I didn't want to defy him, but Blaine... " He cringed. "He tried to save Maribelle from whatever Pa was gonna do. Ma intervene and tried her hardest to convince Pa, but it turned out to nothing and…"

Maggie could see a tear shed from Maxus. She was thinking whatever happened in the past, it wasn't good.

"Blaine killed Pa with a gun. The 'lil bastard killed him after he had beaten our Ma to death. He was fifteen. I was eighteen when I witnessed it. While Maribelle just turned thirteen." Maxus clutched which crushed his cigar. "That was it with the past involving our Ma and Pa. Back to the story ya had me cut myself off for.

"Blaine nearly threatened me if Maribelle wasn't there. Saying that he loved Nikki after she confessed to him that she fell head over heels over him. Stupid, in my opinion since Blaine was just recruited by the Vanguard eight months before we made it to Mars. I didn't want to get in the way so I told him, 'If you wanna live in blind love, so be it. You do you and I ain't involved whatsoever.' Maribelle wasn't happy on what I've said, but I kinda blame Blaine for what happened and gotten us in the slumps before one of our Vanguard uncles knew and have us stay where he lived back at Earth.

"And then, an attack happened, Cabal and their Dominus of the region we were stationed git overwhelmed. Seven of the twenty were dead fighting against them, the rest besides me and Blaine and a couple others hid. They took out sister and Nikki along with the rest. The remainder of the nine were taken to one of their bases for some 'experimentation' that one of their highly minded Psions had in mind for the Guardians for whatever they have planned.

"Blaine wanted to rush in there and rescue them. I refused though. One of the couple of the Guardians with us went along with Blaine's stupid idea. It was then I decided, I have no brother. For what? Stupid young love? Bullshit my 'lil brother is walking down upon. He was just gonna get himself killed."

At one point, Maggie couldn't blame Blaine's action. She would believe that he wanted to save his lover and his sister as much as Maxus wanted to along the way. Yet Maxus was right that having to raid through the Cabal base was suicide.

But after remembering what happened before Brodie was about to kill her, she was saved by Blaine for his actions was to save others.

Starting up another cigar, Maxus continued his story, "A couple of days later after I made contact with the Main City's Vanguard, the Guardian who was alongside Blaine returned and shown us some sort of codes that would have you think like the Cabal. Feel like a Cabal. Even feel like a Cabal. It was risky for us to meet up with Blaine and give him backup while we waited for backup form the Vanguard in the Main City, but when we arrived, it turned out that Blaine was already worked his willy off within enemy territory. He was in the rankings as one of the Psions which are the only size us Guardians are even though most of them were female, but Blaine was smarter then I had underestimated him to be.

"But it didn't end well once we made it in. For example, a few of the captured Guardians from the camp already died during experimentation. Sadly, Maribelle was included in the death count." Maxus hit the wall behind him. "I asked Blaine why he shouldn't had saved her beforehand? He answered me that she was the first before he made his way inside. I knocked the shit out of him for letting out sister die by their hands. The other two were rash before me or Blaine called out for them to be on standby. But they went ahead and released the rest. It sounded the alarms and our cover was blown. Blaine had us to run ahead with the rest while he looks for Nikki.

"But being the older, protective brother that I am, I followed and say him going against one of the Valus. I even saw Nikki who was somehow out of the experimentations and fought alongside Blaine. I intervened. Yet I was injured. From his worry, he got hurt. The Valus was hurt badly, we could hear the Vanguard who I called for backup coming close, but as soon as the Valus was about to open fire on us injured brothers, Nikki…"

Maggie had cut Maxus off knowing what had happened afterwards. She knew for a second that Nikki had sacrificed herself for the safety of Maxus and Blaine.

"It wasn't yours or Blaine's fault, Maxus," Maggie said in comfort. "Nikki did it for your safety."

Maxus suddenly glared. "You think it was easy? Let me tell you the aftermath. Blaine was being a crybaby when he saw Nikki get herself killed as a martyr. When the Vanguard arrived, the Valus fled. Blaine wanted to go after him and asking for his head. I held him back knowing that we had to evacuate from Mars immediately for treatment. He was stubborn in the head when he hijacked his ship again and managed to escape. I went after him, but was ordered to return to the Main City telling me for further instructions.

"Wanna know what happened when we came back to the Vanguard Tower on the Main City? They labeled Blaine AWOL and hunted down for abandonment on duty. They labeled me, ME of all other Guardians, to hunt him down and… either take him back to the Main City for trial, or to be shot on sight by my own hands. I didn't want to choose the ladder since he is the only family I got left. Yet Blaine just goes and wanna play the hard to catch meerkat in the open field while the hungry hyena hunts and kills him. My brother has been nothin' but trouble even with leads. I hopped from City to City with a couple of clues in where he hopped to this time. When I was thinkin' of Sanctuary in this City, my hunch goes to maybe Blaine is working with them as the so-called mercenaries the Clan proclaims themselves to be.

Maggie only knew from Maxus that being here for a year in the City proved a couple of points involving him. What she learned, Maxus was always the quiet type, argues with Baxton about Blaine's whereabouts and seeing him shed a couple of tears while looking into a photo album.

One day when she tripped and noticed, she saw that the photo was a family album. It had Maxus with his brother, Blaine, and his sister, Maribelle, along with two others whom she believed they are their parents.

"The life you three went through…" Maggie felt nothing but sorrow after hearing the long family explanation from someone as closed up as Maxus.

"How would you know, Magdalene?" Maxus cursed towards her. "You don't know the hell we been through. Blaine screwed all of us up form left to right which costed one family member after another. Once before we became Guardians and again when out baby sister became a Guardian and our uncle moved us back to Mars for better training. Our home was back at Mars if you was wondering."

In truth, Maggie doesn't. She was an orphan when she was a child and before she became a Guardian when all she wanted to do was show the other orphans that there was hope for those without families.

Maxus sighed heavily after putting out his second cigar. "You might wanna wipe them tears, 'lil fawn. Bastard wants to see ya immediately. It was why I was here," he explained.

Bastard as in Maxus' nickname towards Baxton.

Maxus was about to leave and she stopped him.

"Maxus," she called out to him. He turned an eye towards her. "What are you planning to do right about now? I mean, what are ya planning to do now that you know your brother is here?"

Maxus scratched his head in irritation.

Maggie was thinking that was a habit of his.

"The hell if I know," he answered in irritation. "I tell ya what, next time I see Blaine, Imma give him a head start of what he plans to do. A head's up, it's a family matter, not yours, Magdalene Do Vou." And he left in a hurry.

Maggie may not know what having a family is like, but somehow, she felt sorry for Maxus and even Blaine more knowing what they had been through. Strangely, she could feel the same for Blaine as they both went through the same hell growing up, having no family and been chosen by the Traveler for a greater purpose.

But that was for another day.

Maggie made her way to where Baxton who was arguing with some of the humans working for Guardian Radio on looking into the damage Blaine had made.

Then again, it wasn't just Blaine who caused the damage. It was also herself, Luther and even Maxus who made the damage. Over what?

A one way ticket to get Sanctuary to handle the underground Clan Cynical who was causing the bigger trouble than Ultima had made once in a while.

She believes it. Even Lulu told her that since that day when Maggie was recruited to the Vanguard.

After the media broke away, Baxton looked towards Maggie with fury written all over his face and walked up to her.

"The hell are you still doing here, Du Vou?" Baxton asked.

She was speechless for a moment until she swallowed her pride and answered, "Maxus told me to come see you, sir."

"Yes. Which I want to ask you a few quick questions. A lot of the Vanguard have been telling me that you are in an 'act' 'especially with the times I kept having you assigned to capture Ultima Ze S'Lair. Making me doubt you for being a part of the Vanguard."

After seeing Baxton cross his arms. She lashed out. "But what if Ultima Ze S'Lair was looking into something deeper? Looking into someone who is more dangerous than your average Toxic Guardian?"

"Please. Enlighten me who is worse then you average Toxic Guardian?"

Maggie admitted, having to stare towards Baxton who was giving her a stone cold stare for a better answer.

But it wasn't gonna stop her especially when the whole City is in danger even for when these attacks that no one would figure out clearly.

She gathered her confidence and answered, "From my sources, there is this Clan that is calling the shots. Like an underground Clan. Someone like Cynical if you are familiar with them."

Baxton gave a blank look towards Maggie. "Wait a minute. An underground Clan? Are you serious of having to answer me something like that? I know you were an orphan before you worked your way up to the rankings of the Vanguard and being a favorite of one of the Vanguard Guardians back in the main City, it doesn't mean that you would assume something that is unknown is far more dangerous than Ultima and his small time Clan of 'mercenaries', Du Vou."

"But, sir, there is a dangerous group of Guardians out there who may be more than we underestimated 'cause they are working beneath of out noses."

"And what proof do you have to have me believe that, Du Vou!?"

Maggie wasn't a fan of being yelled at, but she might have to come clean if Ultima were to catch the leader of the Clan, Cynical, he would come clean and shown harmless for the Vanguard.

Yet it was a risk and all of Sanctuary will be in custody.

Even when Maggie grew up without a family, she found family within the Clan Sanctuary even when she isn't in the Clan.

Crystal, Flora, Dinah and all the other members were like brothers and sisters and have the same thing in common.

They all went through hell and back and made it out again when they grew wings.

It was something her adopted grandmother who she never knew until she died in her deathbed after she became a Guardian when she kept a crucifix she was given.

"Sir… I would say that it was a gut feeling," Maggie lied.

Baxton sighed and slapped his hand over his face.

She was not liking where this is leading.

He looked towards her and said, "I want to kick you out of the vanguard, Du Vou. However…"

Suddenly, the whole Earth shook and everyone was tripping over form the aftershock.

"What was that?" Maggie asked in wonder.

"I don't know," Baxton answered. "All I know is that there's more trouble brewing in other parts of the City and I am already rocking off the edge of my seat."

Without listening to anymore of Baxton, Maggie pulled out her Sparrow and drove her way to the direction of where the earth shook.

Wilson and Chibikim were located outside of the City while monitoring the Tower Ultima was residing. Even the same Tower his Clan, Sanctuary, was holding base.

Wilson was having his turn to monitor over, moreover watching over if Ultima made his way back to the Tower. Meanwhile, he turned to see Chibikim working on the radio in order to make contact to the Main City.

"Any luck with that thing?" he asked.

Chibikim pouted towards her Clanmate and answered, "Why not you come over here and work on this while I take a turn? You're better at this than I am anyways."

Wilson rolled his eyes. He knew she had a point and came over to pass a pair of binoculars to Chibikim so he would work on the radio that was busted since the collapse of the Prison while they were escaping.

"Was so much easier to plant a tracking device on him once in a while," he admitted.

"Not to mention the more pissed off Ultima gets if someone was stalking him whether it's with a tracker or if we stalkin' him," she joked.

Rolling his eyes, Wilson fixed more on repairing the radio and finally gotten the signal. He took it and began speaking through it.

"Come in, Main City Vanguard, this is Wilson of RESOLUTE speaking, over," he started.

"Hello, I can read you," says a familiar voice. "What's your status, Wilson?"

Wilson actually looked into himself as if humming to himself after hearing an old friend.

"Lulu. Didn't figure you pick up."

"Where are you guys?" Lulu asked. "Have you both found Ultima?"

Wilson cringed. Knowing that it's odd that she would still care for him even when Ultima would write back while he was still in the Prison before the Scorn Uprising.

"Yeah, me and Kim went from a couple of places, followed him, helped him a little while Chibikim stares into some good stuff." He was almost hit by a rock thrown by Chibikim. "Look, the reason why we have to call is, you or anyone else familiar with the Clan called Cynical?"

"Cynical?" Lulu asked in wonder.

"Yeah, have y'all know anything 'bout those guys?"

"No. Why? Has anything happened to Ultima along the way?"

Wilson almost felt shoved by Chibikim who wanted to talk through the radio. "Well, while we followed Ultima, he was going against these Cynical creeps who he spoke loud of the Clan leader being in the same Prison he turned himself in at."

"Though if ya don't know anything about Cynical," Wilson interrupted, "try to look up someone known as Cynthia Van Kraven. Havin' the feel that it's possible that she is the Clan leader of Cynical."

"Cynthia Van Kraven…"

Wilson and Chibikim was hearing some typing going on on the other side of the radio done by Lulu. If they know anyone to look into someone, it's good if it's done by Lulu, one of the Vanguard's best Guardians.

"Ok, Cynthia Van Kraven," Lulu began to explain. "From what I am reading is that Cynthia is a granddaughter of a wealthy Russian. Later on, after her grandfather had passed away, her relatives were fighting over the inheritance while she was to inherit from his will. Later on, she tried to fight but it went down for nothing. Later on, when she struggled, she was chosen by the Traveler. From my perspective and some others, she should not have been one. Wanna know why?"

Wilson and Chibikim listened in and replied that Lulu should continue.

"Cynthia returned to her relatives and slaughtered them. Claiming that it was judgement form herself after being 'blessed' by the Traveler. Again, I and some others should believe she didn't deserve to be a Guardian."

Wilson shrugged. "Well, shit gets strange when it comes to the Traveler once in a while I guess," he teased.

Chibikim slapped him in the leg. "Don't be Toxic, Wilson," she told her Clanmate. She turned back towards the radio. "What happened after Cynthia killed her relatives?"

Lulu continued. "Well, when the Vanguard came towards her in questioning, she went ahead and killed them off claiming that she is the angel of death chosen by the traveler, delivering judgement. It took almost everyone in the City located in Russia to apprehend her and take her to the Prison. We would believe that she was becoming a Guardian of Darkness."

Both RESOLUTE members froze after hearing the rest of what Lulu explained more of Cynthia's past.

"I be damned," Wilson cursed. "And Ultima landed himself in the Prison. He goes and makes enemies regardless where he goes. Hence how he tackled against Cynthia and made bad enemies with her."

Suddenly, the whole Earth shook and both Wilson and Chibikim wonder around where it came from.

"The hell was that?" he shouted.

"Look!" Chibikim pointed out.

And both RESOLUTE members looked over to what seems to be a big explosion that occurred and even saw the same ship they saw Ultima flew out of and headed towards the Tower Sanctuary resided at.

"And would ya look at that," Chibikim added. "Ultima Ze S'Lair just flew out of whatever flames that came form."

Wilson pointed out after getting Chibikim's attention. "You go after what that explosion was and I'll go after Ultima and see what's goin' on," Wilson pointed out/

Chibikim nodded and pulled out her ghost and flew off in her ship.

Wilson told Lulu on the radio that they have to investigate and will radio back once they figure out what's happened. After hanging up, he pulled out his Sparrow and drove over to the Tower and find out what Ultima has been up to.

Wilson was hoping that Ultima didn't cause the explosion that was recent.

 **Mission 16**

Chibikim made her way to the site where the explosion occurred and looked around.

No neighboring citizens or Guardians was nearby nor hurt form the shockwave. She was thankful to know that.

What she was surprised was that the explosion had happened where it seems to be an underground facility. Like a hidden military base.

Hearing a couple of grunts, Chibikim followed where it was and found a Fallen Vandal.

She was shocked to see a random Vandal be where the explosion happened. She even saw some injuries that looked severe. She ran towards it and looked over the Vandal.

The Fallen Vandal grouned and looked upwards.

"Take it easy, buddy," she calmed speaks to it. "Can you understand me? Are you ok?"

The Fallen Vandal looked up towards Chibikim and answered, "Severe damage. Cynical is as brutal as I was told. For they massacred my only family back at the Tangled Shore. Who may you be?"

Cynical. The same Clan that Ultima was pursuiting.

"Freeze!" says someone who was behind her.

Chibikim raised her hands showing that she was unarmed. She was ready to pounce whoever wanted to mess with her investigation.

"Stand up and step away form the Fallen Vandal. And show yourself nice and slowly."

Chibikim noticed from the voice that it was a female. She did as ordered and stood slowly while telling the Fallen Vandal to not panic. Chibikim step away while turning herself around. Keeping her hands up high.

"I mean no harm," she speaks out. "I'm just investigating what just happened. I was in the neighborhood."

Chibikim completely turned to see a female Warlock holding her scout rifle towards her. She noticed the female Warlock was part of the Vanguard.

"State your name, Clan and reason for being here!" the female Warlock called out.

Chibikim was starting to not like the bossy vibes coming from this Vanguard Guardian. Let alone one of the Vanguard Guardians who patrol one of the most lawless Cities like this one.

"Chibikim of RESOLUTE," she answered. "My reason is from the Main City which is classified. Tell me your name. For I mean no harm."

The female Warlock came closer while keeping her weapon up slowly. After she made her way infront, she answered back, "Maggie Du Vou of the Vanguard. I have no Clan but I have sworn to protect all citizens and other Guardians even if it costs me my life."

Chibikim started to laugh even though it was rude to do that action. "You remind me of Lulu, sweetie. She was like that when she got herself enrolled in the Vanguard rankings," she said.

This Maggie Guardian had her eyes wide and lowered her weapon. "DId you say Lulu? As in Lulu of the Legendaries and one of the most strongest Vanguard Guardians of the Main City?" Maggie asked.

"Know her?"

"Know her? Lulu came to this City and asked me about Ultima Ze S'Lair when I was enrolled into the vanguard."

Chibikim's eyes widen when she heard all that. "That true? You know Ultima?"

"But my question is, do you know him?" she asked.

In return, Chibikim nodded at Maggie's question in an answer. "Know him? He was out friend back in the Main City. Hell, he used to live there until he had himself exiled and gotten himself in the Prison." Chibikim lowered her arms and having them up front to know she still mean no harm. "But here's my question, do you know Ultima, boo?"

Maggie nodded. "I'm kinda in league with him while keeping it a secret from the Vanguard. Don't tell me that the Vanguard from the Main City sent some RESOLUTE members to apprehend him?"

Chibikim gave Maggie a droll look. "'Scuse me? Me and another member of RESOLUTE are here for our own business. We came here to see how Ultima is and seeing that he is doing ok. Now I don't know what has happened here, but what I wanna assume is that all that's happened here is when Ultima was going against these Cynical goons he been talkin' 'bout?"

Maggie nodded. And she looked down to where the flames were engulfing the underground building.

"So you're telling me that that building that is engulfed in flames after a earth shaking explosion is an underground base for the Cynical Clan?" Maggie was piecing together.

"Girl, how much trouble you gettin' into behind the Vanguard's back?" Chibikim questioned?"

Maggie sighed. "Look, the Vanguard had accused Ultima of a few killings of Guardians throughout the City. Except Ultima was doing some work of the Spider which had him steal Vanguard files that is classified. In the meantime, my boss, Baxton wants Ultima's head on the platter. But me and a few others think of Ultima being a mercenary and bringing anyone bringing harm to the City. Which currently, Ultima is looking onto Cynical with the help of the Spider and other means necessary to capture and bring the Clan leader to justice."

It was taking Chibikim a while to absorb all that Maggie had explained. She looked down on the Fallen Vandal and asked, "Are you in league with the Spider?"

The Fallen Vandal was weakly turning his head towards Chibikim and Maggie and answered with a weak nod.

Maggie ran towards the Fallen Vandal and looked over him.

"He is severely injured," she answered for Chibikim. "He is an ally and we need to bring him to the Tower so Sanctuary would treat him." Maggie looked up. "But let me ask you this, Chibikim. What are you planning to do after you see Ultima?"

Chibikim was trying to herself calm more than how much information she can absorb which she need to report some of this to Lulu. "Again, I mean no harm to Ultima," she answered. "I have a colleague who is going to the Tower where Ultima was heading after he flew out of the this explosion. So why not we go over there and have a word with him. I promise we won't do anything, deal?"

Chibikim waited until Maggie looked over her and nodded that she was gonna trust Chibikim's words.

"Ok." Chibikim looked down on the Fallen Vandal. "You think you can get into a ship easily? It's better off we go to the Tower by ship rather then Sparrow. That ok?"

The Fallen Vandal nodded in agreement.

Maggie pulled out her ghost and summoned her ship. "I'll go on ahead," Maggie said before she brought herself and the Fallen Vandal into her ship and flew off.

Meanwhile, Chibikim was holding her head as if it was about to explode from information overload that Maggie provided her. This was gonna be a lot for her to tell Lulu when she gets to the tower and gets her hands on the radio Wilson still has.

While hearing some other Vanguard Guardians making their way, Chibikim called out her ghost to summon her ship to fly off and follow Maggie's ship to the Tower Ultima was residing at.

Ultima was rushing to get back into the Tower with Dahli across his arms when he arrived and jumped out of the ship. He made his way to the infirmary and looked around. Seeing on Magnus and Crystal.

"Where the hell is Jacobi?" he asked.

"He just up and left," Magnus answered.

Crystal gasped from what she was seeing across Ultima's arms. "Oh my god, is she gonna be ok?"

Ultima placed Dahli on the bed carefully and ordered, "She is severely injured. Get her into medical attention right now. Put her into my room afterwards."

Crystal nodded and helped herself to look into Dahli.

Ultima looked towards Magnus. "Contact the Blood Hourglass Clan and let them know that their Clan leader will be treated here. In the meantime, have someone else contact Crysis and see if he is still breathing. Knowing him, he might have pulled a last ditch Ward of Dawn and protected himself and the other two members of Blood Hourglass if they didn't make it."

Magnus nodded and dialed in on someone else within the Clan to call for one of the other.

Meanwhile, Ultima placed himself next to where Crystal is patching up Dahli with a couple of IV's sticking onto her skin. Crystal shoved him back for space.

"She will be fine, Ultima," Crystal said with her calm bright blue eyes. "Trust me, I've treated more than my share before I joined Sanctuary."

Ultima didn't want to believe in such and didn't want to leave Dahli all by herself. But Crystal was right regardless. She was a nurse before she became a Guardian with an odd past that she never revealed much of other then an abusive mentor after being accepted into her role as a nurse.

So Ultima left the infirmary and met up with one of the last people he wanted to meet up front.

Wilson.

He was standing there with his arms crossed.

"The hell are you doing here, Wilson?" Ultima asked in a threatening tone.

Wilson held his hands up meaning no harm. "Look, I don't know how much trouble you're in with Cynical, but I sure as hell am here on behalf of lending a hand. Believe me, Ultima, Lulu looked into a bit of Cynthia herself."

Ultima could only freeze from where he was standing after hearing what Wilson was saying to him.

He palmed his face while a couple of his nails was digging into his face. He didn't want to believe what is just happening to him.

"Believe me, Ultima, you gonna need all the help you can get," Wilson pointed out.

Ultima shook his head. "No. No no no. "Don't you dare drag her into this," he warned.

"Don't do this right now, Ultima. We all worry about our friends. Cynthia, as Lulu described, is a dangerous woman."

"No shit," Ultima growled. "And I want none of you or anyone from the Main City to get involved and get themselves killed. I fought against Cyn before. I should know since we were in the same Prison."

"What if we do need some more help, Ultima," says Magnus who came out after making a few contacts. "We gonna need all the help we can get if we going against this psycho leading Cynical if she pops up again."

Ultima palmed his face thinking that this was a pointless fight.

"This is a Sanctuary matter, Magnus, not theirs," Ultima demanded.

"Ultima!" yelled a familiar voice. Which he turned to see Maggie holding Maricks over her shoulders along with another familiar face.

This was not Ultima's day.

He noticed Chibikim was holding Maricks by the feet while Maggie carried him by the arms.

"Maricks!? Just take him in the infirmary and have Crystal look into him too," Ultima demanded. He looked back towards Wilson with malice.

Wilson dared to shrug. "Look, Ultima. I know what you're about to say," he pointed. "But this, you don't seem to have a choice. This is starting to get out of hand as it looks like for your Clan. Even when you had kept yourself Clanless for your mercenary ego."

Ultima was about to punch him in the face until the door opened and both Maggie and Chibikim came out of the infirmary.

He calmed himself when facing towards Maggie. "Look, Maggie, I know what you're gonna say, but…" he was cut off by Maggie holding her hand up.

"Listen to me, Ultima, after what happened at the Vanguard Tower, Baxton is furious," she bluntently spoke straightforward. "And it seems he is becoming impatient. I tried to cover for you but it seems he will try to come after you and the Clan after all that just happened."

Ultima shrugged. "Well I already disowned Blaine so if you want him, get him. I don't see him comin' in and no one else has seen him come back after we escaped."

"How could you do that to your own Clan mate when he had a rough past like everyone else in this Clan of yours?" Maggie argued.

Both Ultima and Maggie were starting to get into an argument which both Wilson and Magnus tried to seperate them and speak with reason but seems nothing was working.

Chibikim inhaled deeply and yelled at everyone to stop arguing and telling them to calm down. Which everyone stopped and looked towards her.

"Ok," Chibikim started. "Listen up, y'all. Here's what I got to say." She looked towards Ultima. "Look, I know you're trying to carry all of this, but it's gonna do nothing but overburden you and weight you down. You don't wanna let this go down like it was back in the Main City, correct? Well, whether you like it or not, Ultima, me and Wilson, whom Lulu, Pope and a couple other friends you have left back at home worry about you since what happened at the Prison since the Scorn Uprising. Right, Wilson?"

Wilson nodded truthfully.

Magnus began his turn and says, "Yes, boss. Listen to the nice RESOLUTE members." Which he was rewarded a smile from Chibikim and blushed. "I mean, with what's going on right now. It's hurting not just the people at the City, but also us here in Sanctuary. At least let us help ya."

Ultima crossed his arms and said, "And what do you have in mind? Cyn has disappeared. She blew up her own base, in my gut feeling." He looked towards Maggie. "Seems the vanguard are being anxious and lookin' to put me behind bars once they catch me whether I make it easy or hard. But let's make this clear." Which Ultima looked towards Wilson. "I don't want Lulu to get her into more of my mess then I already myself in. So I don't need outside help if things get worse."

Out of nowhere, Ultima got slapped. But not from Wilson or Chibikim or even from Maggie or magnus.

It came from Flora.

She was dressed in her Warlock gear with her eyes watering.

"But don't you realize how deep you are digging yourself into as this goes on, Ultima?" she speaks up. Getting more teary eyes. "Can't you see that you are rejecting your friends from whatever you are putting yourself into? I mean, I don't know what is going on, but I can't help but hear the argument from my room. And these people who just came here, wishing to help, is worried about you. Please, there is us, Ultima. We are a family. Not just a Clan. A family." Suddenly, Flora fell to her knees thinking she pushed herself.

Though Chibikim kneeled down and hugged Flora who was crying herself off.

Ultima stared towards Flora who echoed the same words as much as he felt the hard slap from her.

Maybe Flora was right.

Back at the Main City, after Matilda passed, he was looking into more work as a mercenary whether to have his friends or his Clan wanted to help or not. He kept them at a distance even to find his most hated enemy to pay for what he had done.

Only did nothing but distance himself from others.

All along, Ultima was just hurting himself more than the others he called his friends. Even worse when he faced Selene.

All of that he blamed himself.

Ultima calmed down and paced himself out of everyone else and saw Jarome coming his way.

"Got a minute?" Jarome asked.

Ultima looked towards everyone else to see what's next to argue and/or discuss.

Wilson pointed his thumb behind him and answered, "Me, the Vanguard lady and Magnus are gonna be in a monitoring room. Meet us there when your done, ok, Ultima?"

Ultima nodded and watched Wilson, Maggie and Magnus leave.

Then he looked at Chibikim who was still holding onto Flora.

Chibikim answered, "I'm gonna take Flora back to her room. I'll meet in the same room where the rest are at so we can talk. We got a lot and I mean A LOT of what we gonna do, Ultima."

Chibikim then took Flora who was still sobbing back to her room.

It only left Ultima and Jarome in the same room.

"So what's up, Jarome?" Ultima asked.

"So much that it is going crazy even in this Tower, boss," Jarome answered. "So far, Nexus is with Sarah who Dinah is talking with. From what has happened to Sarah, she is completely broken both body and spirit. Tabbris went into the infirmary wanting to help Crystal. I'm assuming ya didn't see her?"

Ultima shook his head.

"Cool. Something tells me she went to see her other Clan mates who might still be over there in the rubble. Hopefully she and everyone else can get out of there before the Vanguard have their chance to arrest them on sight. This is getting worse and worse everyday."

"I would want to believe that Crysis would pull a last ditch effort to keep himself and the other Blood Hourglass members form the collapse," Ultima calculated. "If we don't get Cyn and bring her to the Vanguard, there would be no rest for the Clan."

"No shit," Jarome replied. "And no way we know if Cyn is gonna pop up again or not. We don't know for sure. What we do know is that she is still out there. Either she is looking for other victims to be her willing slaves or devising a new plan at a different planet. What're your thoughts, Ultima?"

Ultima rubs his head, thinking over what would Cyn plan to do after all that has happened.

"I honestly don't know, Jarome," he finally concluded. "We're into deeper shit then there is to it already. We are gonna have to think of a plan fast. Cyn is out there, most of the other Cynical members are dead, Atticus is dead and we have a few casualties we need to take care of. On the plus side, a couple of RESOLUTE members are here claiming they are gonna help with all this mess we're in."

"Saying another Alliance?" jarome guessed.

Ultima shook his head furiously. "No no no. I don't want to be that guy and say we gonna need a SWAT or whatever," he pointed out. "But I wanna believe Magnus and Flora are right." Ultima then sighed, admitting defeat by the words of his own Clan mates. "We might need all the help we can get."

Jarome smiled and slapped onto Ultima's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Damn skippy, my man," he said. "C'mon, let's go meet with the rest and figure out where to go from here."

Leading their way to one of the monitoring rooms, Ultima made a conclusion in which he ignored back at the Main City.

Sometimes, all the help is needed even when having to go after a psycho Guardian of Darkness like Cyn and bring her in before she goes around hurting others he would care about in this City.

Or worse, Cyn might move into the Main City and hurt the old friends residing over there.

 **Mission 17**

Cyn made her way into her second hideout for her Clan which was on Venus. Looking over where she used to live, as in the mansion her grandfather raised her in, while having a hidden bunker that was big enough to be a facility for her Clan to plan.

This was the time to plan. The plan to launch judgement on the Universe.

Landing, Cyn was greeted by one of her trusted commanders, Crags, who saluted her way down.

They met and he noticed that Josephine was not with Cyn. Which he looked in question.

"Dead," Cyn blurted out while she made her way to the mansion. "She fought and fell into battle while I had to make my way of escape."

Putting in a couple of codes, she entered the mansion through the front door and waited for Crags to talk back.

"Who are the enemy, leader?" he asked.

"Sanctuary. Led by none other than Ultima Ze S'Lair. But don't worry, we will have him and we will execute all of them before the Universe."

"The plan, leader?"

Cyn grinned while she imputed another set of codes on a hidden panel which leads to the underground facility her grandfather build. "We will attack them soon. But not now. We will deal with them while we announce judgement day to the Universe."

Crags nodded. "Shall I let the Clan know?"

Cyn looked towards him and nodded.

After that, he left to inform the whole Clan.

In the meantime, Cyn rode the elevator downwards and to the facility which some of her Clan members noticed and saluted her arrival. She made her way towards a female on a chair with a hood covering her face while shackled to the chair.

Cyn grinned hoping this was the Guardian she hoped her Clan was ordered to capture. She uncovered the hood to see the one she was looking for.

After the female Guardian was slapped, she coughed up a few blood to look up to who her captive was. "It's you," she alerted towards Cyn.

Cyn actually smiled while taking out Old Fashioned. "One of the Vanguard stationed here on Venus along with another," she quoted. "You are the Warlock known to be Sena, correct? You and the other Warlock in control of how small your Vanguard stationed here on Venus is in order to look more into some Vex tech and what remains of the Archive. Yet here you are."

"What do you intend to do with the Vex tech or the Archive, Cynthia Van Kraven?" Sena questioned.

Cyn grinned maliciously and slapped Sena across the face with her gun. "Nothing," she answered while watching Sena cough up more blood. "What I am after is to show the Universe. Rather, I killed some Guardians in the past before I calculated all that I had set in motion before Cynical existed. Before I was sent to the Prison rather. What I am after is to show the world what we, Guardians, are proven to all as gods. Not just pawns that only holds a gun against the Darkness and protect the weak humans. No. We are better than that."

"You're insane. We are chosen. I honestly don't know why the Traveler chose you to be a Guardian, but with that mindset, you don't deserve the title,"

After hearing too much, she snapped her fingers which a couple of her Clan members had set up a connection to every channel even to transmit through every Guardian's ghosts and show her declaration.

In Cyn's words, a declaration of judgement.

Anguish looked over too much on Ultima Ze S'Lair which he was enrolled by Aesir after stopping Umbra.

He wonders more on his potential along with others. He looked towards Eden who was making her way inside.

"You look troubled, brother," Eden spoke. "Tell me, what troubles you?"

Anguish knows his sister pretty well along with Cleyra and Antony unlike Umbra and Ragnarok. Though being part of the only thirteen Chaos Guardians, he wasn't used to opening up to others aside the other two he called a fireteam as the Guardians call these days.

Anguish looked towards Eden and answered, "Just why is Ultima Ze S'Lair is chosen to be potential to become a Chaos Guardian. He is full of Light after all."

"Brother, Ultima Ze S'Lair along with a couple of others are indeed chosen by Aesir's eyes."

"Oh? Do you know of others, sister?"

Eden smiled which made her face glow. "One name Selene and the other who calls himself Nexus."

He rubbed his chin. "Those I do not know. I been here for too long and only visit the other planets to liberate whatever threat harms the balance between the Traveler and the Darkness."

"No rush, brother. In time, they will know. One of them I will visit and to have her know her role. Many wars cometh."

Anguish looked back to where Ultima Ze S'Lair was with his Clan. His sister was right, given the gift of clairvoyance, there will be many battles that will involve Sanctuary. From harmless to a bloody war. Even for one that he is already at war with.

"I ask, Eden, if I ask Aesir, would you believe that I am allowed to aide Sanctuary for this war. Unless I am allowed in future wars and to protect them from Umbra."

When Eden led Anguish to look towards her, she answered, "In my honest opinion, Aesir would rather be asked by your words and not towards me. I am just a wandering Hunter of the Vanishing Blade, Eden. While you Anguish, Warlock of the Primordial Radiance, are one of the thirteen strongest Guardians of Aesir's choosing to keep the balance in check. You are indeed free as you choose, but Aesir watches all. You are not like the others, brother."

After hearing all that his sister had said to him, Anguish had to think deep on her words. Thinking that maybe he would have to ask Aesir.

For some reason in his head Anguish was thinking he wishes to stay beside Ultima Ze S'Lair whether it involves war or not.

That he may have to ask after all.

Making his way towards the chamber where Aesir resides, he comes across Ragnarok. A Titan with eyes burning in his eyes. They never liked each other. Even to point that he and Umbra are always plotting as Anguish thinks of.

"Anything I ask for you, Ragnarok, Titan of the Maul Pyre?" Anguish asked.

Ragnarok didn't speak but walked past him shoulder-to-shoulder.

Anguish never liked Ragnarok when he arrived. He sees nothing but pure destruction in those burning red eyes.

Shrugging it off, he calls for Aesir for an audience. Even for having to wait as he was told by the leader of the Thirteen Chaos in his mentality.

Anguish was even sure to believe that whatever Ultima Ze S'Lair was going up against, he will handle the situation. After all, he has his Clan to watch his back.

Ultima gathered most of his Clan. Most of what he knows, Blaine and Jacobi went AWOL. He was told that Dinah had to leave and head to her home to deal with something that was personal. He looked around to see Nexus was there in the room. Seen that Chibikim returned with Flora which he told her that she shouldn't be involved, yet Flora stood up and demanded that she would fight for the Clan.

The things he tells all these misfits that he created which made him laugh.

Ultima nodded towards Wilson who plugged his radio in the monitor which displayed one of the last people he wanted to run into.

Lulu looked over as her image was finally shown on screen.

She greeted which set off a couple of others cheerfully to see someone they look up to in front even when it was not in person.

"Ok. We all know why you are here and even your Clan leader knows why I am here," Lulu spoke even towards Ultima only. "The enemy you are about to face against is someone by the name Cynthia Van Kraven. Or as everyone knows her being Cyn. A rouge Guardian and as we know, a Guardian of Darkness. Leader of the underground Clan, Cynical. Responsible of killing off many other Guardians. Most of them being the Vanguard. You all did encounter her in her underground hideout, yet she escaped through self-destruction hoping to kill off whoever was there. However, you are smarter than anyone else I know of back at the Main City."

"What we know about Cyn is she is conniving, manipulative and all and all a female you can never underestimate," Ultima filled in on more. "What I know from Cyn back at the Prison is that she is cold when killing off many other Guardians. Even other humans if I were to piece together. For example, she killed her family as if playing the angel of death."

The whole room was in shock as their reaction points out.

"So, after I was told about her and not her Clan, I dug up something interesting."

Lulu began typing and shown off some files which Ultima was surprised. "She used to live around the time before the Collapse happened. Her family was separated and only her grandfather she lived with on Venus. I know, crazy. Plus, bad timing. But it even turns out that it was a mansion that her grandfather built. No one knows the location of the mansion. Yet, until I made contact with some of the Vanguard on Venus."

Ultima snorted. "More Vanguard to involve. Something I ain't looking forward to."

"Like it or not, Ultima, this is all the help you WILL have to have when facing a dangerous foe like Cyn."

"I can handle her. I've faced her back at the Prison before I made my way out."  
Lulu slammed on her desk when facing Ultima again. "I know when you act like that. This isn't so five or six years ago when you lost Matilda. Not when you had to go your way to find someone and act all vendetta. Nope. Not this time, Ultima."

Ultima crossed his arms. He was waiting for one of his Clanmates to speak as he looked around and saw that everyone was silent.

He hated to admit it but Lulu was right.

Cyn has an army of her own Clan. It was gonna be his Clan against hers. Noticing that Chibikim and Wilson were gonna join and so is Blood Hourglass.

Speaking which, he wanted to see Dahli after this meeting is adjourned.

Knowing that there is no where else but having to abide by what they were in currently, Ultima looked back towards the monitor Lulu was on and nodded. "Set the Vanguard on Venus up then," he said.

After a couple of typing, Lulu patched in with the Vanguard on Venus and on the monitor which split the screen came a Warlock Exo.

"Everyone, this is one of the leaders of the Vanguard stationed on Venus to look into more of the Vex tech and the Archive, Freya," Lulu introduced. "The other leader is Sena but she was MIA from what I heard."

The Exo, Freya, cleared her throat and looked towards the room. "Greetings, Sanctuary," she greeted. "I am Freya. Lulu has told me about you and your actions. Even from what I was told about you, Ultima Ze S'Lair. But that is another time. What we have to discuss is this Cynical problem you are having to deal with. I do have some Guardians combing the planet in finding this mansion that could possibly be the Clan's true headquarters. We have found at least three leads. However, by the time we have spotted multiple possibilities, we lost contact with the other leader of the Vanguard alongside me, Sena. We were calculating that she must've been abducted by the Cynical Clan. Some others believe that she was killed in action. Which I will ask all of you one-by one this. If you agree to cooperate, we will team together and find the perpetrator. Once we apprehend Cyn, Sanctuary, you are on your own. Understand?"

As much as this was a perfect opportunity for Ultima, he doesn't like having to hear what Freya was clueing him on. He looked around and heard every member in the room that it is a deal to agree to work with the vanguard.

Ultima was last chosen when he eyed Freya and Lulu looking towards them both.

"What's the catch for Cyn, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

Freya stared towards Ultima. "We will have her in custody. It is no race as you and I have the same enemy. She will remain here on Venus as the vanguard will have custody of her. You will then walk away after your war with her is over."

After hearing all of that, he knew that he wouldn't be able to bring her back here in the City to prove his and his Clan's innocence.

So much for having to walk away easy even with the Vanguard breathing down his neck.

Suddenly, the monitor was flickering, revealing Cyn in the middle of the screen. It looked like she was holding her gun and another Guardian behind her.

The whole room was in shock to see Cyn closer.

Ultima ordered Magnus to shut it off but the channel was locked. He believed that it was Cyn's handiwork form her Clan.

"Greetings, Guardians and humans alike in the known Universe," Cyn greeted. "I am the leader of the ones who will reign the inferno of liberation upon you all like the Traveler's Light. And I will be the shepherd to lead the awakening. To bring upon judgement. I was like you humans once back before the Collapse. I almost lost everything. Until in a twisted turn of events in the middle, I was in conflict. The Dark Age was always hell. Not from assaults by the Darkness or by other creatures, but also ourselves. And I died. I swore one day I will get back at the ones who stole it all. Ironically, the Traveler had blessed me and I made those same people suffer like they had done to me. Others think it was a mistake, believing we, Guardians, are to protect the selfish beings like the weak humans. But they are as foolish as they were to trust amongst humans. So now, I will show to the Traveler that we deserve more. TO be proven as gods they should be feared upon."

Upon watching, Cyn held her Old Fashioned towards the Warlock being tied up and was shot in the head. The Guardian didn't move anymore knowing that her ghost was not there.

Everyone gaped at the reaction even Ultima would believe that every single being in the Universe was watching this.

"THIS is the declaration of judgement upon the Universe!" Then the screen was but off only showing Lulu and Freya on the monitor again.

Everyone within the room was but speechless.

Only a call from Maggie was known and she was more shocked. She turned to the whole room and said, "I just received a message from my Vanguard. From what I was told, there are Cynical Guardians everywhere with weapons and tanks creating havoc all over the city."

Ultima cursed loud and made his way out of the room. He ignored Freya calling him back in. He stomped his way out of the room and up to the roof to take a peek of what Maggie meant.

And she was not lying on that.

There were signs of fires and explosions all over the City.

This was the war Cyn declared after that announcement.

Ultima dialed in and revealed the monitoring room which he only faced towards Lulu and Freya. He could only see Freya's fury written all over her face.

"This is a war Cyn declared on not just my Clan but also to the Universe," he says. "Listen close, Freya, I want something in return when all this is done."

Freya calmed herself down and eyed towards him. "Name it," she agreed.

"I take custody for Cyn," he demanded. "I need her to prove a couple of points to the Vanguard here in this City. You can have everyone else within the Cynical Clan long as ya got any of them alive. If you don't agree, the deal is off and I run solo."

This was more of a staring contest between Freya and Ultima. Lulu was only observing what Freya was about to answer. They both could hear a growl from the Exo.

"Fine," she agreed. "But on one condition, Ultima Ze S'Lair. You and your Clan will have to follow battle procedures and must obey even my command. If you fall out of order, I will have no choice but to shoot down you and the rest of your Clan and have Sanctuary in custody regardless of them being reformed or not."

Ultima nodded immediately without second thoughts.

"Very well. You and your Clan must be ready to come to arms and fly to Venus within twenty-four hours. If not, we all die in a war." Then Freya had cut her connection.

It was now only Lulu and Ultima.

"Why the hell would you agree to that!?" she barked. "You have set yourself up for more than you can chew. You even placed your Clan in harm's way."

Ultima closed his eyes and answered. "You know I always take risks Lulu," he admitted. "You know me better back all those years ago even during the SIVA Outbreak. I risked so much even before the Red War."

"Dammit, Ultima. You never changed at all," she said as she slammed her desk.

Ultima sighed. "'Fraid so. Tell me, how many could you send?"

"Honestly, Chibikim and Wilson were the only ones I've sent to bring you back. But it seems I was wrong."

"That's more than enough. Listen, when this is over and I turn in Cyn, I will lay low for awhile and stay with my daughter."

"Poor Penelope. I have to wonder what she is going through ever since she lost Matilda and you went through hell to get yourself exiled."

"I have someone to look after her while I been gone. In the meantime, I will have to ask you why Wilson and Chibikim made their way here just to try and bring me in. But I'll hold that off until I bring myself back into the radar."

"Understood. Just don't get yourself killed, ok Ultima?" Lulu asked calmly.

Ultima agreed before he disconned.

Omega, his ghost, came out and said, "You know, you sure put yourself into more trouble then how much you got yourself into back at the Main City."

Ultima eyed towards his ghost and sighed. "It's how life has been since matilda was gone. She was human. I was not. Someone got to her just to get me. Everyone around me tried to convince me to stop and have the Vanguard handle him. But having to know that Gibraltar was the bastard from the inside, it was my job as the Clan leader to bring him down. I've hurt many others even to those I stupidly reproached. But it had to be that way and your know it, Omega."

"I know. But I am always by your side even through thick and thin. Even to rehabilitate yourself from the exile to being in the Prison until the Scorn Uprising and you banded together with others who had been through the worst of their lives."

Ultima smiled as understanding how his ghost was when he was made into a Guardian. Omega was a great companion like many others did with their own.

"Glad that you been through with my shit, little light," he complimented.

Hearing the sigh, Omega replied, "I really don't like it when you call me that."

 **Mission 18**

In her dreams, Dahli always remember what it was like to be a child again. Holding her mother's hand and even see her father coming home. Trying to survive the dangers in the EDZ from Fallen or Hive.

Her father died from the Red War. It was only her and her mother when she was only a teenager,

Dahli knew most of survival since his father was a hunter.

Looking up towards the Traveler, she was often told by her grandmother to always pray in hopes that all will be more better in their life. Most of the life they lived through has always been hell. But it was more of a haven when Dahli had her parents.

When she last went on a hunt and encountered a Baron of the House of Dusk, she tried to fight even as a young woman, she survived, but slowly dying.

Wasn't long until her ghost came to bring her back. As a Guardian.

On her way home, Dahli could tell that her mother was dying.

She made her way to the death bed and held her hand. Only to wake her maquin to see that her little girl has turned to an angel of the Traveler. Which it used to be a corny statement by Dahli, but when she fought hard before becoming a Guardian, she understood what it was like to be a hunter before becoming a true Hunter.

The last words Dahli remember from her mother was that she should survive not for vengeance, but for protecting those she would call a family.

It was the last time Dahli remembered when she lived in the open EDZ and her family fought and survived against the House of Dusk. Even she remembered the same Baron she fought confronted her and she was ready for round two against him.

Except she withdrew and left the Baron. Which the Fallen found a bit of respect towards the Guardian such as Dahli.

Was all before she looked over to herself and wondered a bit throughout the Farm and towards the Main City. It didn't fit her much until she she flew at many places to learn more of her role as a Guardian.

Until later on Io where she encountered her first friend, Natalie.

They connected easily knowing the dangers of the Universe.

In agreement, they left Io and returned to Earth. Not at the Main City, but a small City where they had fit in well as long as they got each others back. There they met the others they called friends. Later on, they formed the Clan that they would call family.

They formed Blood Hourglass which it was mostly on Dahli's end since her dispute with her old boyfriend. But overall, it was something her maquin mentioned her to have. A place to call home and friends she would call a family.

Dahli slowly awoke and found herself on a bed. She didn't recognize the surroundings until she remembered what happened before she got herself here.

It was back at the underground hideout where Cynical resided. Dahli was close to dealing with Cyn herself, but was encountered by someone else. Thankfully she managed to put a bullet to the ghostless Toxic Guardian while on death's door.

Which reminded Dahli.

She thought to herself that she was going to die. Until she could feel that her wounds were healed. She noticed her gear was stripped. Besides her ghost to revive her consciousness, she was bandaged.

Dahli got up to her feet to see outside the window to know where she is currently.

She was actually at the Tower where Sanctuary resides. She was overlooking the city that was in fires and a couple of explosions.

Looking over that there were tanks.

In shock, she tried to get her gear back on but fell to one knee.

Her ghost, Zhizhu, immediately materialized and looked down towards Dahli. "You shouldn't be up like this," Zhizhu speaks. "You are still in poor condition to even lift a gun. I suggest you rest a bit more."

Dahli ignored most of her ghost which getting herself back up. "But I must continue where I left off. I can't stop until Cynical is dead. That bitch, Cyn, needs to die by my hands to restore the Clan's reputation."

Struggling, Dahli continues to fell down while her ghost kept telling her to stop struggling and get back into the bed she was sleeping at.

The door opened and came Ultima.

He took notice and hurried to her. He lifted her up and placed her back into the bed.

This was something nostalgic for Dahli when she used to be human. She learned that Ultima must've brought her here to be patched up and rested. She almost felt herself blushing just by the touch of Ultima.

She looked up and tried to speak but Ultima had cut Dahli off.

"Don't speak too much, Dahli," he told her. "We already contacted your Clan and they know you're here resting up. We have been in a hectic conversation one after another. And already we're planning to leave the Tower and head to Venus."

Dahli looked towards Ultima oddly and asked, "What for? What is going on?"

"First of all, we located where Cyn might be at so far. Second, we're kinda forced to follow some Vanguard rules so we would work together so we would apprehend Cyn. They agreed that we of Sanctuary would take her in custody. It's so that the Clan will be proven innocent. Second, I hope ya didn't see the chaos that was going on outside. The Cynical Clan have just started a war with not just us or the Vanguard, but also to the entire Universe whether it involved the Guardians or the non-Guardians."

Dahli was shocked to know and absorb all that Ultima had explained. Which she tried to get herself up again but was shoved back down on her back.

It was irritating Dahli that she would want to fight Ultima herself.

"I'm coming along," she pestered. "This isn't just your Clan's problem. Cyn must pay for duping my Clan as well."

"Which I will do that and do it for not just mines but for your Clan's sake as well," he barked back.

Dahli was shocked.

Ultima Ze S'Lair would burden himself and carry other's weights to fulfill a mission or to bring into justice.

What a man he is whether he used to live back at the Main City or here in the small town of a City.

Especially when she noticed a photo next to her on the nightstand.

A picture of Ultima with a woman holding a baby.

Dahli guessed that it was his wife and his daughter which she heard so much of during the Guardian Radio showtimes.

Dahli did get why even Ultima would have himself killed whenever the going gets suicidal. He worked hard for whatever happened to his wife yet had himself exiled form the Main City and landed himself in the Prison.

Without thinking, Dahli caught Ultima by the shoulder and firmly planted so he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Stop," she demanded.

Ultima stared at her blank.

"You are killing yourself everyday holding too many burdens whether it's yours or someone else's. Please, I hope you don't plan to handle Cyn by yourself. Better you have your friends fight alongside you."

A grin formed on Ultima's face. "I know. It's why my Clan are going our way to get some battle plans to confronted whatever remaining army Cyn has and fight her so she doesn't escape this time. For now you stay here. You're already hurt bad enough."

For a long time, Dahli smiled up towards Ultima. And she even giggled.

Now it was Ultima that looked towards her in confusion.

"I bet your wife knows that you're fighting to the bone against the one who started this war. She would worry herself to death, yet she would least to be glad that she would see you again."

They both looked towards the album where it was Ultima, his wife and their baby.

Ultima picked the album up and observed the picture closely. "Matilda had a condition which her heart was weak. Anything that gets her too excited or frightened would lead her to a heart attack," he openly explained. "Someone was an asshole and attacked her while I was out. Penelope was nearly one when it happened. I was in a panic when I got a phone call that she needed me. I made it there, it was too late. I even brought her to the nearest hospital to save her. But again, it was too late. I was in fury knowing that even I believed that the Traveler would not help and bring her back. I was alone. With no one but my daughter even least I had someone look after her while I find the same sun of a bitch who harmed my Matilda. I was forceful towards my friends, I attacked them. Even nearly killed them mentally. I realized I was a danger to myself which I asked to be exiled."

Dahli was surprised that all of that was done in just by one small event.

"What happened to the man who killed your wife?" she asked.

Ultima's face was red with fury and tears forming out as if remembering it all again in the past. "I tracked him as much as I could, I didn't get much sleep. All I wanted was to find him and kill him. The Vanguard wanted me to bring him in, but it was a Clan business. MY business with him. As I tracked him, I had put him out of his misery. Hoping that the nightmare was over."

She was looking that a 'but' was coming next.

"But…?"

"But it would never stop which I made more enemies along the way on my path of vengeance. Which led to me being exiled from the Main City. And hence here I am which you probably know the rest leading to here."

Which Dahli understood where all this led between Ultima and his fall to rising again like a phoenix. From leader of the DARK-HUNTERS to disbanding them and putting himself into the Prison and reising back up during the Scorn Uprising and formed the Sanctuary Clan.

She knew for a second that Ultima Ze S'Lair was a man of sin and self-repentance. He is a helluva man to look at as one of the infamous Guardians to place himself in the Myth section.

"Hey," Dahli motioned to Ultima even trying to have him come closer and managed to land a kiss on the lips as he made himself close to her.

He was in shocked when he was away from her.

"Promise me one thing, Ultima. Come back, not just from harm for your survival. But for your family here in the Clan, for your daughter who would be happy to see her daddy again and also for my sake. I don't want to bury a body of a legend like yourself."

He stared towards Dahli for a moment like some lovestruck baboon.

A knock happened from the other side of the room's door. Ultima answered who it was.

"It's me," spoke Jarome. "We ready to make more briefing before we depart to Venus."

Ultima got back to his feet yet couldn't take his eyes off Dahli which rewarded him with a smile.

"Just come back alive, Ultima Ze S'Lair," she confronted. "Don't be reckless enough that you would lose your ghost and later on your life."

After all that, Ultima left the room and met up with Jarome outside and closed the door.

Suddenly, Dahli felt sad at the moment. Like a part of her has left her to fight a war where a fifty-fifty chance of coming home alive or die in action in this one last confrontation.

Remembering what her maquin told her when she was a child, that she would pray to the Traveler to guide his angels to protect her father. Dahli would do the same for Ultima's sake and pray he returns after all this mess has been settled.

She would even pray for the fall of Cynical for all the trouble they caused for everyone. Her Clan, Ultima's Clan and the Vanguard.

Ultima met up with everyone again which they were ready for one last briefing before they depart to Venus to meet up with the Vanguard on Venus so they would confront Cyn and her remaining army.

Everyone was silent so Ultima was able to bring up an orbital map of Venus that Lulu gave him.

"Listen up, guys," he announced. He began to point over things while explaining. "This is Venus as we know. The Vanguard are at this location where they are near a Vex stronghold while they looked into their tech for further research. And here is what we were to believe that the reminder of the Cynical Clan and Cyn are located. We were told a mansion where Cyn grew up in is where they reside, however, we are not one- hundred percent sure if this is the location or not. But as Freya mentioned, she had scouts all over to a few locations which are here and there and right here. One of the three are the correct coordinates. The other Vanguard leader, Sena, had a tracker on her but seems to have died out as she was discovered by Cynical and was brought in for interrogations. My guess is that there is even a jamming device in there so that communication is blocked even for a tracker. So here's what I have in mind involving groups."

Ultima began pointing out on each of his Clan members. "Myself, Wilson and Magnus will be on coordinate A here. Chibikim, Flora and Jarome will take coordinate B. Crystal, Wolve and Jaks will take coordinate C. Everyone else will stay here and fight off the wars that are still going on at the City against any of the Cynical members along with the Vanguard who are fighting them and the Blood Hourglass whom will handle them. Nexus, you will be with us. You can choose either team for these three coordinates and see where it leads to. Maggie will handle things here in the City since she is Vanguard. If any of the three teams manage to infiltrate either of the coordinate areas and found the base, call for the other two teams and immediately join back to the coordinate that Cyn is possibly residing in. We're gonna have Vanguard on our backs so friendly fire is not allowed and we are to cooperate. I already have Freya agreed that we will have Cyn in custody for the City Vanguard here. Thought we all are gonna have to get along and play nicely, unfortunately." Which Ultima said the last sentence in a cringe.

"So any questions before we head out to Venus?" he asked the room. "Remember, this is war, we have our ghosts, but we are to be vigilant and wise since this Clan we're facing would go for our ghost first before finishing us off. If we lose them, we're gone. Questions?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads and some of them uproared that they are ready to go to war.

Ultima looked over a couple of his Clanmates like Flora and Crystal since they have never been fighters and going into this war on their own free will is suicide. Least he has his best men to keep a close eye on them and to keep them safe.

With the last of the debriefing done, Ultima ordered everyone to get ready to head to the Vanguard base on Venus one by one by ship

Before he was ready to launch, he was getting a call. Which his ghost, Omega, mentioned and shown that is was Maggie.

"Make it quick, Maggie, I'm 'bout ready to head out along with the rest of the Clan," he said.

"I know," Maggie said. "I just wanna say that you might wanna be quick to wherever you are heading and bringing back Cyn. I just told Baxton about what happened back at the meeting with Lulu and he agreed to the Vanguard leader on Venus that he will take responsibility. So we can't have any harm going on for Cyn. If you or any of your Clan kills her, the war won't stop much and casualties will continue to rise. Worse, you and your Clan won't see the light of day again."

Ultima quickly nodded and replied, "Understood. Soon as we see Cyn, even if we have to fight her, I'll get the long end of the stick and beat her down until she is unconcious enough."

With that done, they both hung up and Ultima made it into his ship and made his way to the Vanguard base on Venus at light speed.

 **Mission 19**

After the call with Ultima, Maggie hung up while she was looking towards the City on what it is at the moment. Being a warzone run by the Cynical Clan. The Vanguard are stationed in every corner while other Guardians and their Clans are helping out on dispelling the discord. Though it seems like it was more chaos here then it was after the first cannon fire was launched from one of the tanks Cynical somehow manage to get their hands on.

Maggie wanted to head into the fight except Baxton was not happy with her being in league with Ultima as she had to confess as the years it had been.

Thankfully, as Ultima agreed, Baxton was a force to reckon with and not enjoy her own time towards. All she even wish to be is by Lulu's side.

She looked up to her as a strong independent woman that is more of a one-show butt kicker against either Toxic Guardians or any of the enemies of the Darkness.

Yet here, Maggie remembered this as if it was the Red War all over again when the Main City was attacked but yet repaired after the Tower was won back. Except it was scarred for many other Guardians.

Maggie was then thinking that once this was over, she would wish for a transfer and station herself back to the Main City. Except she would turn her back on the friends she made even the friends she made within the Sanctuary Clan.

Ultima would feel disappointed yet he wouldn't mind her doing what she wanted since she was a woman of her free will.

"Tell me, you think Ultima can handle all the way until he would get himself killed?" Maggie asked.

"Trust me, if anything, it's him," says Lulu who was talking through the monitor. "I know muscle headed men like him are tougher than they look. Yet somehow they manage to handle it all with ease. 'Specially with Ultima. I should know since it's been a long while since we been friends."

"How long if you don't mind me asking?"

"From when the Taken War took place to the SIVA Outbreak. I will say, he is stronger. A bit needy but he isn't a bad person. Even when he shown it all since Matilda's death. I miss her too as much as he missed her. He's been through hell, but I know for sure that he fights through and will make things right. Just have faith in him."

 _Have faith in Ultima. Easier said than done._ As Maggie was thinking.

Aside all of that, Maggie was worried about Blaine. What happened to him? She asked a couple of the Sanctuary Clanmates but they had no knowledge but Ultima. He replied that Blaine left on his own volition.

That made Maggie worried since she couldn't get that Hunter out of her mind.

"Lulu, one more question before you have to go," she asked.

"What's up?" Lulu replied.

"Have you ever had a man in your life whom you barely known and couldn't get him out of your mind."  
There was silence for the moment until Lulu suddenly giggled.

"I mean, we're women, but I'm different," she answered to Maggie. "I honestly don't have much of an answer as much as you do. Better to think over on your own. Best advice, always follow the path you make. We're Guardians overall. Sometimes we can still act like we're human and all. But don't strain yourself too much or it'll bite you in the ass, ok."

Those were the last words Lulu commented before she had cut off after she said her farewells.

Maggie had then thought over what Lulu had told her.

It was her choice.

To go and commision a transfer to the Main City and be the Guardian of the Vanguard.

Or go out there with the Vanguard bond off and find Blaine.

This was something that even her head that was a fuzzy as when she first awoken as a Guardian by the Traveler's Light and even swore an oath to protect the people.

Leats that was the will of the De Vou family since generations when the first one became a Guardian since the Collapse. She was feeling that whichever choice she makes is important to the family name more than her own free will.

Maybe she would have to keep hold of what Ultima had told her about grasping her free will. This is a lot to think of before this war with the Cynical Clan ends.

On the way to Venus, Ultima was getting a transmission form the Vanguard on Venus stating what his Guardian name is and purpose. He replied his name and purpose here on Venus even for involving with Freya. Afterwards, he and his Clan coming in behind him are granted landing near the Vanguard base.

Transmitting out of their ships one by one, he whole Clan looked over the sights of where the Vanguard base actually resides in.

This reminded Ultima many times in the Vault of Glass where he was with various other Guardians. Some who he had a connection with and even those he had and never saw again. Even when he returned to the Main City Tower, he was wearing much of the gear he obtained, even the famous Fatebringer which everyone wanted a hold of.

Thankfully back then, it was one of the guns Ultima referred to use.

 _To be young again even when Guardians don't age,_ he thought.

Even remembering back then when Ultima was still a fresh Guardian before the Black Garden was discovered. He remembered visiting there, doing a mission to stop the Vex. Yet at the same time, he didn't since a voice was telling him that there are other purposes for him.

Even then Ultima stayed in Venus instead of living in the Main City having to think more of what the Vex might try to tell him.

There was when he met Demise. Another Guardian who was a close acquaintance to Lulu before he even knew about her. Back then, Ultima knew of others before she was mentioned as she was a strong willed Guardian before she became a well known Vanguard Guardian.

Trying to forget, Ultima looked over the landscape of what the Vanguard base was like. Thinking that this is near the Vault of Glass which is a big risk since Praetorians roam and protect the secrets of the Vault of Glass. But then thinking that the Vanguard are small yet strong as their leaders before Sena and Freya.

Stopping, Ultima halted his Clan to see that a couple of Guardians met in front of them while Freya, the Exo Warlock, was in the middle being protected.

He didn't like what this was going but he needed the vanguard's cooperation if they wanna get to Cyn and put a stop to Cynical's rampage.

So Ultima stepped forward and saluted to Freya. "This is Ultima Ze S'lair of the Clan Sanctuary ready to debrief with the leader of the Vanguard of this base, Freya," he commissioned. "I want to guess you are Freya?"

Freya nodded and replied, "Yes I am. Come and speak what you have in mind and we will see where this is going."

Along the way, Freya and her bodyguards led Ultima and his Clan to a large monitoring room which also acts like a laboratory where a couple of other Vanguard Guardians were monitoring the area. Even a few non-Guardians were researching the methods of the Vex and the remains of the Archive here before it was scavenged by the Fallen here on Venus.

Freya called out for the room to be cleared except for her two bodyguards to stay put. She allowed Ultima to talk all he could.

Which he had debriefed to Freya on what he had in mind of having three groups of three including some of her Vanguard Guardians to provide back up on the three possible coordinates where Cyn might be stationed at. She nodded and agreed most of the whole plan that Ultima provided which had him look at her funny.

Freya explained after she was asked why most of her Guardians won't back up much. "You see, we still look into the times of the Golden Age through the Archive and even researching the Vex here on Venus including their purpose here and even on other planets," she explained.

"Bullshit," Ultima let it out even though he wanted to play it cool. But this was not playing cool after looking over the surroundings. "Look where you have your base, Freya. You are near the Vault of Glass. Praetorians roam this area. Unless you have stronger guns, it's suicide to set up camp here on Venus for whatever purpose you have in mind. 'Cause I'm sure the other Vanguard branches are curious on your run in with some of the Vex including the Taken that were here a few years ago."

Both of Freya's bodyguards were planning to open fire but she denied them both.

"I know you have concern, but curiosity of the past always intrigues us."

"And everyone knows curiosity kills cats," he backfired.

The room was silent between the Sanctuary Clan and the rest of the Vanguard here in the base.

Until Wilson cleared his throat and spoke, "Excuse me if I can intervene. I mean, Ultima is right on one thing. Camping near the Vault of Glass is risky as the Vex would be more curious on your purpose here more than yours for them. The Vanguard are also right as to when we still look into the past of the Golden Age. Believe me, we are all curious. But that isn't important right now, right?"

Silence relapsed again.

Followed by Freya clearing her throat and says, "In any case, this RESOLUTE member," saying the RESOLUTE part in a sneer, "is correct. You are here to fight what remains of the Cynical Clan and get in custody of Cynthia Van Kraven. Once you have what you need, you leave immediately. But for now, we plan over what we discussed."

Afterwards, everyone in the room gathered round and played nice while Freya did agree with what Ultima was suggesting and will provide two extra Vanguard Guardians to provide backup.

Knowing what this will lead to in a bloodbath whether out or in the coordinates against Cynical, it all matters as finding and eliminating those who get in the way and apprehend Cyn.

After the meeting, everyone was dismissed and they agree that they will head to the three locations at the same time and place themselves outside and make a triangular forced attack against the outside to infiltrate.

For now, Sanctuary will be camping outside.

Everyone was having a feast while horse playing along with knowing that the attack will be at dawn and should have plenty of rest.

Meanwhile, Ultima made his way to the Vault of Glass. Thinking of the past. He ran into a Praetorian who approached but halted. It was as if it was scanning other Ultima and his purpose. Afterwards, the Praetorian continued to patrol and leave Ultima alone.

This was something out of the ordinary as Ultima thought.

Praetorians never leave do this and the Vex are always against the Guardians as their programming circuits into their biometric minds. Especially the time the Osiris Incident occurred and the Vex nearly won.

Up front, Ultima looked up of the Vault of Glass entrance. Thinking over what it felt like back in the past. Specially when the House of Wolves ran rampant as the Awoken planted bounties on them until the Taken War erupted. Was then Ultima knew many other Guardians older then himself.

All of those were the best memories he ever had. In and out, he called them a family.

Though he was then patted on the shoulder which revealed to be Wilson.

Ultima glared towards Wilson of interrupting his focus.

"What now, Wilson?" Ultima asked.

"Nothin'," Wilson replied. "Just checkin' on my buddy and see if he ain't planning to enter something like this when we have better things to do in the morning."

Ultima shrugged as Wilson was right.

Ultima decided to return to the camp until he was being greeted in his head.

 _Hidden in the Endless Steps is where the Cyn you look for is located. For the Mind knows all._

The Endless Steps?

Ultima was thinking that it was the Vex trying to trick him. Then again, one of the coordinates is around the same area as the Endless Steps. It would either be there at the Endless Steps or at the old Winter's Lair where the house of Winter lived before the Kell was killed and the House scattered. The third coordinate was at the Ishtar Commons. Which he might have to plan who is going where.

Even such, Ultima might have to take the Endless Steps location as he was told. He wasn't sure to believe what the Vex was telling him is true. Yet, not most of the Vex attacked since he visited the Black Garden.

Strange the vex are most of the time since they are nothing but time-traveling organic robots searching for something while the Exo are their cousins.

Ultima could only shrug it off while he and Wilson made it back to the camp where Sanctuary had set up next to the Vanguard base.

 **Mission 20**

In the new dawn, Dahli awoke knowing that her wounds have all healed now. She got off the bed while unwrapping the bandage and see her skin being flawless as usual. She geared up again having to know where Cyn is located at.

She knows Ultima would be enraged when he sees her, but she doesn't care much of such since she wanted a piece of Cyn too.

When Dahli left Ultima's room, she encountered the Vandal coming out of what seems to be the infirmary.

The Fallen Vandal looked towards Dahli curiously.

"What happened to you?" Dahli asked when she looked over the bandages covering most of Maricks body.

He stepped forward a bit and answered, "The same as you have suffered. Those Cynical monsters thought they killed me. Maricks of the Spider Crime Syndicate lives after the one Guardian called Crystal O'Hara patched me up. I was in many loss of blood."

"I see. Well you and I both who are hunting for the bastards of Cynical. You heading your way to Venus?"

Maricks was looking towards Dahli closely. "Is that where those fools of the Cynical located at the moment?"

She nodded. "I plan to be there and handle them. I want a piece of the leader's ass. You want in?" Dahli extended her hand towards the Fallen Vandal.

Maricks looked towards her hand and then shakes on it.

"Good. Now let's be on our way. I don't like to sit on it for too long."

The Earth hours on Venus rose when Ultima and the rest of the Clan woke and made their way to their positions on the three locations they found possible where Cyn was residing in. Ultima and his team went to the Endless Steps. He assigned Jarome's team at the Ishtar Commons. Wolve's team is assigned at the old Winter's Lair.

Ultima radioed for the other teams and asked, "This team is in position at the Endless Steps. What's your location, Jarome?"

Jarome answered, "We are in position. There are a couple of guards outside of the perimeter. We are on standby waiting for the signal."

Ultima then radioed for Wolve and asked, "Wolve, what is your position at the moment?"

"We're also in position," Wolve replied. "It's too quiet here. What about yours?"

Ultima took a quick peek towards the mansion where there were no guards outside. "None here too. My guess is they would have some of Cynical are in positioned inside waiting to ambush once we get inside. On my signal, we infiltrate. Jarome, you stay focus on the slow approach. Flora has never been in this position before so be careful when you have her."

"Check. I'll die for her and for the other ladies behind me," Jarome replied.

"Ok, on my signal, teams."

Waiting until he looked behind him for Wilson, Magnus and a couple of the Vanguard Guardians that Freya assigned them for providing backup. On his mark, Ultima had counted down and shouted the attack on all three simultaneously.

Jarome made his way towards one of the guards in stealth when he was moving along the treelines. Looking back to where Chibikim was on the other side, they managed to take them both out. Flora was behind the Vanguard Guardians who were rushing in.

One of the Vanguard kicked the door after checking that no one was inside. He came first with his pulse rifle out looking over the perimeter. He signaled that the coast was clear.

Jarome was feeling a chill down his spine knowing that this was too quiet. Having to knock out the two Cynical Guardians was too easy even when Flora and the other Vanguard were cuffing them up and confiscating their weapons.

It was something he learned when he became a Guardian.

Those were the dreadful days when a few crooks broke in and killed off her baby sister and her friend. When he got to them, they knocked them down while even his mother was checking in but had her own gun at them. Except she was shot off at the spot.

Jarome was having those flashbacks right at that night and when he tried to fight but died. The same night before the day he was reborn a Guardian.

He didn't want to feel like this again.

So he was behind Chibikim as they both entered.

"I can handle this, y'know," she said to him.

He turned and smirked. "A man thing, y'know," he commented. "Force of habit."

Chibikim rolled her eyes after hearing that.

Looking around, Jarome could tell that this was an abandoned settlement but feeling that there are still people around.

"Chase, can ya give this place a quick scan?" Jarome asked his ghost as he appeared.

The ghost, Chase, scanned around the whole room and looked back towards Jarome. "No one is in this settlement," the ghost reported.

"A trap?" Jarome thought.

His spine was shivering more as they stepped towards the center of the room while the Vanguard ahead of them radioed in back to his base the situation. Suddenly, his 'sixth' sense had noticed below them was a trap. He pushed Chibikim out of the center as the floor exploded from below and took out the Vanguard.

Jarome was hearing Flora scream from the fall of the Vanguard that was blasted while he got himself up and looking down on the Titan under him.

Even through the helmet, Jarome was looking onto the beauty of the Titan in front of him. Weirdly, he was getting attracted towards Chibikim.

"Can you get off now, hero?" Chibikim asked him.

Which he shook himself back to his senses and leaped back from her and she got back up. He rushed towards the ghost of the Vanguard Guardian and revived him.

"You ok?" he asked.

The Vanguard shook himself back together and looked towards Jarome, "I am ok. Thank you. You think this whole place is rigged with explosives like what just happened?"

Jarome rubbed his helmet in thinking. "It's quite possible. These Cynical creeps are smart like that. Let's split up and search the whole mansion and see if there are stranglers. Be careful, ok? Who knows if they planted more bombs in here."

The first Vanguard Guardian nodded and went upstairs. The other Vanguard Guardian walked past everyone else and went upstairs too while taking the opposite way.

Jarome clears his throat and looked towards Chibikim and Flora and said, "A'ight, you two take the right and look around. I'll take a look on the left side. If anything, call me or the guys upstairs, understood?"

Both the female Guardian's nodded and they both made their separate ways.

Jarome was careful when looking around the perimeter. Looking for more explosives that Cynical might have planted or any of their Guardians that would be ready to shoot him down. He asked his ghost and was given that no one was in any of the rooms even in open kitchen area as it looks.

Jarome radioed for the two Vanguard Guardians and Chibikim if anything was out of the ordinary. He was given the response that there were signs of other occupants in the settlement. He went up to where the one Guardian upstairs to the right and met up with him.

The Vanguard Guardian named Ero motioned Jarome that someone was in the room they might be in.

Waiting for the right time, Jarome opened a crack of the door and Ero threw his Axion Bolt grenade to get a sign and heard someone grunted. It was the signal to rush in and handle the Hunter that was inside. They managed while the Cynical Guardian was gunning them down but Jarome planted a barricade to block the shots. Ero then made the chance to rush in and hit the Cynical Guardian down to the ground and planted himself on top.

Jarome pointed his hand cannon on the Hunter on the ground warning him not to make any funny moves.

Removing his helmet, Ero stated, "Crags Maira, one of Cynical's top dogs. You are under the suspicion of murder on other Guardians and their ghosts. You are under the custody of the Sanctuary Clan as they demanded. You and the lot of the Cynical Clan along the way."

Jarome nodded in satisfaction. Knowing no casualties. He hated to see casualties or anyone dying.

Not today for him.

"Got anymore of your boys in this settlement, buddy?" Jarome asked nicely while keeping his hand cannon on his temple.

The Cynical Guardian the Vanguard called Crags was silent the whole time.

Jarome shrugged and radioed for the others inside if there were other Cynical Guardians inside. He was responded that the other side upstairs was clean and the rest of downstairs had no one else.

Jarome sighed knowing that it was a clean finish here.

All he was gonna do is hope the rest of his Clan is holding up ok at the other coordinates.

Wolve and the rest of his team were already on spot knowing at the mansion outside of Winter's Lair. This was a rush he was looking for. Bring in some of the Cynical Guardians and Wolve would have a field day.

He was off duty for too long when he was finished with the mission on Mercury with Jaks. Both of them were brothers to the bitter end since they met within the Clan and before they made their new home on Earth.

Back then, they were a two-man army and it was versus the Universe. Yet their next victim was the wrong target a couple years ago when confronting Ultima who just settled in. Even offered them a chance to repent and be part of the Clan.

They tested a couple of missions for others and decided to stay.

Time flies for Wolve as he remembered how strong his fight with Ultima was like.

Both Wolve and Jaks took position outside of the door on both ends and kicked the door open. They entered as Crystal and the two Vanguard Guardians were following behind.

They found the old House of Winter hideout being a ghost town when they looked around.

Crystal settled herself down and laid a hand on the floor and closed her eyes to sense other Guardians who would reside here. She looked up and said, "No one. There is actually no one in this place."

"Are you sure about this?" Wolve asked and was replied with a nod form Crystal.

"I'll go check ahead," Jaks volunteered. "You take the low road while I look the high road?"

Wolve immediately nodded and said to the rest of the team to be on standby until they come back. Though the Vanguard recommended that they both split and go with the brothers as a two man team.

Wolve didn't like where this was going but looked towards Crystal. "You think you can handle being alone?"

Crystal snorted. "I can handle myself," she replied with her shotgun at hand.

Wolve grinned knowing that this nurse was tough as nails. Not to mention formally being in the Legendaries Clan before joining Sanctuary.

As planned, Wolve will have the Vanguard Guardian, Amalia, while Jaks will have the other, Rook, on the high grounds.

On their separate ways, being a Hunter, Wolve was slow and steady when checking the perimeter one step at a time while Amalia was behind him. The Titan behind him has some sheer willpower as being a Titan.

He complimented, "You sure are strong for being a Titan, lady."

"Don't get too comfortable and having to give compliments just because I am a female," Amelia stated. "I know who you are even. Back when you are human, you were raised alongside your brother, Jaks, by an abusive relationship with your aunt and uncle. Later on, you both ran away and managed to eat scrap and even steal. At your teenage years, you both 'accidently' killed a Guardian's ghost and then the Guardian when surrounded by the Hive on Titan when you both flew there after stealing that same ship you both rode on. Anything else I should point on who you really are, Wolve Kuznetsov?"

Wolve cringed as hearing the last name they were given by their parents who abandoned the twins.

He turned with a sarcastic grin and said, "By all means, be my guess. But let's save that until after the mission, got it, vozlyublennaya?"

Amelia gave off some snarl and talked back, "That's Ms. Amalia to you, criminal. I don't get why Ultima Ze S'Lair would recruit criminals like you and your brother?"

"Was," Wolve pointed out. "We were criminals when we used to be human. "We all deserve a second chance. That was what Ultima said to us when we fought."

"And you can't change people's memories."

Wolve halted and shushed Amalia and went ahead of her. He laid his ear next to one of the doors as to hear nothing but silence except of a ticking noise. Back in his old days in the neo-Spetsnaz camps he and his brother were raised near when they were in harsh training by their aunt and uncle, a ticking noise would be either a clock or a timebomb. When he confirmed when a louder tick was made, he leapt towards Amalia and kept her head down when an explosion occurred.

Immediately, Wolve radioed for Jaks to get out of where they are thinking that the whole place was rigged with explosives and the Cynical Clan had set up a trap for them.

Both Wolve and Amalia ran out as soon as more explosives were made behind them. Meeting up with Jaks and Rook and later on to Crystal, they hauled out of Winter's Lair as soon as more explosives occurred just as they made it out with fire covering them all.

Behind the team, the whole Winter's Lair had collapsed and was engulfed in flames.

Wolve went ahead and radioed to Ultima and reported, "Wolve to Ultima, Winter's Lair was a trap by the Cynical Clan. I repeat, coordinate C was a trap that would have the chance to kill this team. Also, how are the conditions of coordinates A and B?"

Ultima was already getting the radio reports from Jarome's side of his coordinate back at the Ishtar Commons that they only apprehended three Cynical Clan members already and no one else was there to provide backup. Later on, Ultima was getting the radio frequency from Wolve that Winter's Lair was boby trapped by Cynical within his coordinates.

It was a higher chance that Cyn is in the same mansion that his team is assigned to infiltrate. He was hoping that she would run away again.

Except knowing her, she was no coward and after she had ignited the fires of war, she wasn't planning to run away this time.

This time, Ultima was going to get Cyn and bring her back to the City for the sake of his Clan.

On his count, Ultima kicked the door and allowed a barrage of bullets streaming whoever opened the door. He looked towards Wilson and notioned him to take an alternate route and get himself in.

Which Wilson took a different approach and broke one of the windows which alerted the other Cynical Guardians to open fire. Thankfully he ducked. He signaled that he would be shot down once he peeked.

Ultima notioned Magnus to take another reproach and see if the other way was gonna be the same as Wilson's.

Magnus obeyed and went to the window on the other side of the mansion and broke the window to see more bullets being bombarded from the inside. Which Magnus signaled that it's the same as Wilson's side.

Ultima was starting to think of what to do next since three routes were sealed off by watchers who would shoot on sight. He looked towards the Vanguard Guardians and asked them if they may find the back door and see if they can sneak in and handle the watchers from behind.

They both nodded and scurried towards the back side of the mansion.

Meanwhile, Ultima and the rest began to fire at the watchers one at a time to see if they were to take out some of them. Except there was no luck. These Cynical Guardians who are watching are real sharpshooters. Wilson even cringed and signaled that there was a Titan making a barricade for his side for protection. Ultima looked over to Magnus to see what his end even brought. Which Magnus signaled that there were two Warlocks at his end making rifts.

Not a good time for Ultima when even if he were to go invisible, the Cynical Guardians would have something to detect him and open fire.

At the moment, Ultima had just underestimated this Clan. Except this feels more like an actual army rather than a Clan on their own.

He radioed on the Vanguard Guardians and was told that they were pinned down as well.

Slapping himself in the face, Ultima had completely underestimated them.

Ultima radioed for the other two teams to come back at their location and see if they were to make a few attacks on other ends or even above the mansion to get the drop on them. Which the answer from Wolve was they would be here ETA five minutes. Jarome answered that they were gonna be longer between seven to thirteen minutes.

Having to wait for a while, Ultima radioed the Vanguard at the back to shoot at them and see if they get a clean shot. Even pointing out that they might have to shoot them dead.

The deal was to handle them without any kills and bring all of them back alive. Except they might have to break that rule so they could access inside.

Wasn't long until someone else entered the fray and opened fire on the inside.

Curiously, Ultima took out a sniper to look inside of what's happened. He noticed that it was Nexus inside. He didn't remember when he brought him along. He believe that Nexus snuck behind and overheard his conversation with Freya.

Watching, Nexus managed to kill off a couple of the Cynical Clan which the rest opened fire towards him.

 _This is not my day completely._

When noticing that Nexus was killing some of them Clan and being gunned down, Ultima signaled Wilson and Magnus to enter and land a few shots.

The foyer of the mansion was unfortunately huge which gives cover a thin chance. When spotted, some of the other Cynical Guardians began to fire. Which it fired Wilson down. Magnus made his way to grab him and took him to the kitchen area and placed a healing rift so WIlson would recover. Ultima retreated towards where Wilson and Magnus is and kneeled to Wilson.

"You alright?" Ultima asked.

Wilson looked up and stood back up and healed thanks to the healing rift. "Never better, buddy," he answered.

Ultima was relieved and took a peek but retreated when he some of the Cynical Guardians opened fired.

Least he knows that there are at least seven more of the Cynical Guardians keeping their eyes peeled and Nexus was down on the ground.

Ultima admitted that Nexus was a good distraction for getting inside yet it was reckless and was gunned down and took a few with him.

Ultima radioed for the Vanguard Guardians if they made their way inside and they replied that they made it inside but pinned down in the kitchen.

He didn't want any more casualties happening in this mission. So he talked to Wilson and Magnus to head to the kitchen area and help out the Vanguard Guardians who are pinned down while he tries to handle the Cynical Guardians upstairs watching down the foyer.

Magnus complained but Wilson gripped him to know that Ultima is suicidal yet he was more straightforward to handle whatever is impossible like in this situation. While believing, Magnus agreed and followed Wilson towards the kitchen area which might be in the other side of the mansion's interior.

Ultima was gonna have to play solar at this position since it feels playing void will not work. While waiting, he pulled out his sniper to get a couple of quick shots on a couple of them before being shot a couple of times. After healing his wounds, he pulled his knives and threw them across upwards hoping that a couple would hit them. Aside getting shot again, the knives had surfaced onto only one of them. Using a reflection to his advantage, Ultima pulled a grenade and threw it at the wall that was next to a some of the Cynical Guardians. Landing there spread the scatter grenade to home in on a couple of them which was a good distraction. He managed to leap out and shoot towards some of them who aren't distracted while making his way towards the room on the other side of the foyer.

Making it just in time before being shot down again, he met up with one of the Vanguard Guardians who was severely injured.

"Hey, how badly is this?" Ultima asked while getting the Guardian who was a Hunter named Caz to his back against the wall while keeping in eye on the Cynical Guardians who are still looking for Ultima.

Caz coughed and removed his helmet revealing his Awoken face and having blood spill out his mouth. "I snuck through those Cynical freaks while Maryland was handling them while telling me to rush out of there and see if I would help on the inside for you," he answered. "There were four of 'em. Maryland is in trouble. I shoulda stayed and helped him. DAMMIT!"

"It's ok. I have Wilson and Magnus to go to the kitchen area to help him out. Hopefully they make it out."

"Thank you. What's the situation on the inside?"

"Two dead, two of them are injured and there are only five of them left that can shoot us down if we dare peek. Cynical is no joke."  
Caz laughed. "No shit. This is no ordinary Clan we facing. It's like a whole army we dealing with." He then coughed up more blood after saying the whole sentence.

"No need to speak anymore, soldier. Let me handle them, you just rest here and have your ghost heal you up. That's an order. I ain't lettin' anymore casualties happen."

After saying that, Caz closed his eyes while having a quick rest.

Ultima pulled out Omega and asked, "You got a plan for the next couple of minutes until Wolve's team get here?"

The ghost shivered and answered, "I'll be honest, I don't think there would be a safe path to handle them. Even when Wolve gets here, this will go down the same as what it was previously."

Ultima snarled when Omega answered.

Cursing at himself, Ultima would have no choice but to kill the remaining Cynical Guardians who are watching for him. Soon as he breathed in to comfort himself, he ran out and threw out a Blade Barrage towards the group and only gotten three of them when being gunned down. Even damaging the middle section which broke off. Causing them to fall off the balcony unbalanced.

While Ultima was hurt from the gunfire, he looked up at the destruction he had made to get the Cynical Guardians. He cursed to himself again knowing that this was a cocky approach to get them to stop firing, he wanted to do something to get them off Nexus whom he was not seeing.

Wanting to know more, he got himself up forcefully and walked towards the wreckage and looked around. Yet he was pushed back by a Titan from the wreckage and got pinned down by the boot of his. Even getting pointed at by the Cynical Ttian's scout rifle.

"The end of the line, Ultima Ze S'Lair," the Titan talked down on him as he was ready to fire.

Yet to Ultima's surprised, the Titan was shot back and off him.

Seeing who it was, he saw Wolve's team making it in the nick of time. Both Wolve and Jaks looked around for anymore Cynical Guardians while Crystal rushed towards Ultima and began healing him with her touch.

"Are you ok, Ultimate?" Crystal asked.

Ultima nerved himself a chuckle to hear what he was called back in the Main City. "I'm fine," he answered weakly before he was fully being healed. "There is a Vanguard Guardian in the right room bleeding badly. Go in there and get him healed."

Crystal gasped and rushed towards the room after she was done.

Wolve was the one who looked down after he told his brother to look around more for remaining stranglers.

"You sure took a helluva beating, didn't ya, Ultima?" Wolve asked while holding out a hand to pull Ultima back on his feet.

"We had it worse than y'all had involving explosives," he answered. "Listen, Wilson and Magnus are handling other Cynical members in the kitchen area while helping out the other Vanguard Guardian. They may need more backup if they need it. You or Jaks can go there to handle them."

Wolve nodded and ordered his brother to head to the kitchen area and provide backup which he nodded and ran off immediately.

While Ultima went up and Wolve followed along, he finally found Nexus and lifted him up seeing all the damage the Warlock was riddled in. Even cursing his why he would make a reckless decision and almost got himself killed.

To Ultima's surprise, Nexus doesn't have his ghost.

Looking towards Wolve, Ultima ordered, "Take him to Crystal and have her heal him up as quick as she can, got it?"

"Crystal is gonna be low on her energy when she does him, Ultima," Wolve pointed out.

"That's ok. The others should be here any moment."

"What's your plan at this point forward?"

Ultima checked his ammo and switched back to void since this fight with the Cynical in the foyer passed. "I'll see if I can find the elevator leading down to the underground bunker and get to Cyn. She is mine to handle."

Wolve shook his head.

"You sure know how to be as crazy as you have always been, S'Lair," he teased before he leaped from the top and rushed towards the room where Crystal and Caz were at with Nexus on his back.

Ultima gathered what Wolve meant and shrugged.

He knows what his Clanmate meant but he was used to it.

Without making more delays, Ultima rushed off and began to look into the upstairs rooms to find the elevator. Yet he kept encountering any straggler who would surprise him yet he outdid them at their own game. A couple of times he was pinned, but he managed better by shooting upwards a couple of times to get a Warlock off him and handling the Hunter in the same room. Another time Ultima was knocked unguarded, he planted his spike grenade to blind a Titan and beaten him down until he was unconscious.

Running out of breath, Ultima rested on one of the bed to rest while having to heal.

Which Omega came out again and worryingly said, "Maybe we should wait until Jarome's team gets here. I would believe that it should be another couple of minutes until they arrive. You already feel injured again like it was back downstairs."

Ultima looked up to face Omega and replied with a chuckle.

"I'm serious. You are lucky enough you have me and you had Crystal heal you completely. Don't expect me to handle licking your wounds every now and then."

Ultima grinned. "Nice to know your sarcasm never changes, Omega," he said to his ghost. "Can you scan the rest of the floor up here and see if there is a hidden passage on the top floor from this very room?"

Obeying, Omega gave the top floor a thorough scan and reported, "None. Also, we must have already apprehended the Cynical Clan members guarding the top floor. Like Wolve and Jarome said form their point of view, this coordinate is the most heavy of them all. Directing our thoughts to believe that Cyn, the Cynical leader, is indeed here."

"Is she gone?"

"No. I scanned and I am sensing her ghost." Omega shivered as if he had a thought of Cyn's ghost. "Her ghost is more cold then Cyn herself. Unless it is better reversed."

Ultima gave his ghost a drool look. "Well ghosts are machines with some of the Traveler's Light. Which again, y'all may be cold machines, least you fellas are warm little lights for us Guardians."

Omega sighed. "While I never liked being called that, you do have a point."

After the sarcasm, Ultima layed down and waited until his wounds healed.

"How much ya got left in ya, Omega?" Ultima asked.

"At least a couple in me," Omega answered. "But don't get too reckless like you always do, Ultima."

Ultima smiled thin and gotten himself back up to his feet and made his way downstairs. He looked around to see Wolve and Jaks rounding up the Cynical Guardians who are still alive while restraining them as they are ordered. He met up with Wilson, Magnus and Maryland who took in a few more of the Cynical Guardians who are restrained as well and placed them where the other ones are at next to the front door.

Ultima met up with Jarome's team who brought the Cynical Guardians they restrained yet only three of them. Jarome dropped one of them with the restrained group and went towards Ultima.

"Damn, Ultima, you look like hell just bite ya all over," Jarome teased.

Ultima shrugged the sarcasm off and replied, "Welp. The life of a bastard child handling the situation and gotten himself bloodied a few times."

After Jarome rolled his eyes from Ultima's comeback, he looked all over the damage that was made.

"So what happened here?"

Ultima explained what went down piece by piece as well as explaining that there was no elevator at the second floor of the mansion. He asked Wilson and Magnus if there were anything out of the ordinary that could be a hidden door on this floor bu they shook their heads saying there were none.

He cursed.

Maryland walked up towards Ultima. Which he explained, "Listen, I know the rule is that there is no killing, but we didn't seem we had a choice since these bastards were ruthless and was gunning us down. They didn't want to let anyone in alive, y'know."

"I know," Maryland said with a sigh. "It is a war after all."

"And I'm pretty sure Freya is gonna leak some oil while in some stress of how much paperwork she's gonna have to fill out."

Most of the room was laughing at Ultima's sarcasm. Yet the vanguard in the room wasn't.

"I can see how she is gonna act like," Maryland explained. "I been by her side since the old Exo took over this branch along with Sena before Sena became the second-in-command."

Ultima shrugged. "Ain't we all old hags and bastards these days? I mean, it's fine by me. Sometimes the Vanguard and I don't get along much since I been exiled."

"Yet, you are one of the best that we all know of. Didn't you used to work with the Vanguard, Ultima?" asked the Vanguard Guardian Ero.

Ultima looked back at what Ero meant. It was only once he worked with the Vanguard alongside a few friends when he knows many other legends within the Main City Tower. Yet left early since he wanted to form his DARK-HUNTERS Clan.

Those were the old days though.

Ultima was now thinking if he were Cyn, where would she have her hidden bunker?

 _Where the angel stands with an hourglass, the bunker is where the storage holds,_ says someone in his mind.

He looked around searching for who it was that said the clue in his mind. Yet he was thinking that it was the Vex again.

This was getting weird for Ultima. Just weirding out that the Vex were actually helping when the Vex are the enemy of the Light.

Yet piecing together the clue, Ultima ordered the whole group to stand ground while he looks at the backyard. Which the backyard was huge in comparison and saw few angel statues. He looked towards each and every one of them. One holds a spear, one holds a shield which both of them are positioned together. Two more statues yet they were a male and female embracing each other. There was another one covered in vines like the rest. He uncovered to see that it was a large hourglass the angel was holding. Ultima then looks around while having Omega scan the area for any odd placement.

Which after a couple of minutes, Omega came back to Ultima and replied that he had found an old shack. Ultima ran towards where his ghost was and found out that this shack was huge. Checking through the windows for anymore Cynical Guardians and found none, Ultima smashed through the window and climbed inside. He looked around that this was more like a bomb shelter.

Whoever lived here along with Cyn was some paranoid fool with all of the outdated foods and beverages that were around a thousand years of expiration. Ultima had Omega take a look around for something out of place. Meanwhile, he looked up towards a portrait which held a child with the same face as Cyn standing next to an elderly man which might be her grandfather. Except he didn't wanna feel sorry for her since she did cause too much damage in her position as a Guardian.

Omega shouted out that he had found something that was out of place. Ultima rushed to his ghost's side and see only more shelving stockpiling expired foods. Except when he looked closely, there was a crack in the wall behind the food. Which he had shoved the stuff on the shelves to empty to see that a set of double doors was behind.

Then Ultima took apart the empty shelves and bending the metal that's rusted all over and easily broke them down. Even wondering how Cyn or any of the other members of the Cynical Clan managed to get through this mess and get all of it back up as if they were flawlessly placed.

Afterwards, Ultima ordered Omega to check if someone was behind the doors. A quick scan and reported that it was clear.

Ultima had then placed his knife in between the doors yet no luck opening them.

Rubbing his chin, he was thinking about these doors and noticed a security panel that serves to input the password. He can't guess it and accidently have it correct. He looked towards Omega for a solution.

"Maybe the room would hold the password," Omega suggested.

Which led them both of them to look around until they found something. Shortly, Ultima looked up towards the same portrait again and looked closely. Thinking that the password involves the portrait.

Calling over Omega, Ultima went back to the security panel and called for his ghost to speak what the password could possibly be. Omega searched and guessed that it could do with her birthdate. Which spoke out what the ghost was telling Ultima to input.

Access denied which Ultima cursed.

Omega tried again and spoke out that it might have to do when the portrait was done and Ultima inputted.

Once again, access was denied.

Ultima was cursing in fury.

While resting on the floor, Ultima looked up at the portrait while Omega was thinking over what it would've been. Until an idea had hit him. He took the portrait down and placed in gently on the floor. He looked and found something interesting.

In Russian, Omega translated it as:

 _To my tsvetok, if I am to pass away, know that you are loved._

 _Note that all that has happened, it was all for the family greed._

 _Remember what I have taught you until you have been old enough._

 _What death feels when the Darkness took away my life and has_

 _infected the rest of the Van Kraven name._

 _You are the only Light to me if you were to have been killed by the_

 _cursed family name._

 _Go with that and remember the time you were created by the one_

 _known as the Traveler._

This may have looked like a cryptic riddle, yet Ultima was thinking hard on what this meant.

He looked up towards his ghost on what it would mean.

"You get me, we aren't allowed to mentioned the time of death you humans have died before turning you into Guardians," Omega answered.

Ultima could only think hard, having to believe that Cyn's death date as she was human could have something to do of being the password. Until he was thinking, as this might be where she had died, she might have written her death date one one of these walls as a reminder before she killed the rest of her family who betrayed her family name.

He hesitated and emptied every shelf to find it.

It frustrated Ultima until he finally found a set of numbers written in dry blood. It was written, "9/36".

Heading back towards the security panel, Ultima inputted the numbers that was on the wall as zero-nine-three-six and the password was confirmed. The doors opened revealing another room showing doors that seems to be an elevator.

Ultima looked up towards Omega and have him tell the others that the elevator was found and have them come here while he rides in it. Omega refused but Ultima told his ghost that if anything he had to do, it was to take down the same bitch back at the Prison who was standing in his way and saying all he said was a waste.

Omega had no choice but to obey and ran off towards the whole team back at the mansion.

Meanwhile, Ultima pushed the button and entered as the elevator doors opened. In his mind, it is suicide when his ghost is gonna have trouble coming back to heal his wounds which he would have to be more careful. Yet on the other hand, he knows Cyn will have nowhere to run and will be waiting for him.

 _So be it,_ he said in his thoughts.

Ultima Ze S'Lair, the Mercenary, will have to finish this once and for all and take down the same bitch that started this mess. She was already gone as a Guardian of Darkness ever since their fight back in Prison. Now he will have the pleasure to tackle her and apprehend her with his own hands.

Dahli and Maricks made their safe landing on Venus. Now she was wondering where the Sanctuary Clan was located at this moment.

She looked towards Maricks and said to him, "You don't have to come if you are too injured."

Maricks shook his head even when he appreciated her worries. "It is not just both your Clan and S'Lair's Clan's concern. It is also mines as they slaughtered my brothers and sisters," the Fallen Vandal vowed.

Dahli shrugged and pulled out a device. Pressing a couple of buttons.

Maricks asked.

Dahli answered, "A tracker. Unlike how some of my prey goes and likes to go hiding, I would usually use one of these and follow them back to their hiding places to where they be with either their loved ones or their Clan. I planted one on Ultima so I would have him on my sights. I know he would think my kiss would be fake, but I do anything for my mission. Yet…"

She didn't want to admit it, but turns out she does have feelings towards Ultima Ze S'Lair.

After noticing the beeps, it suddenly gone cold.

It would normally tick her off, yet she was smarter as the tracker is made with a second feature as Natalie made the trackers as. After inputting the trackers coordinates, Dahli had gotten the numbers together and pinpointed the location.

At the Endless Steps Ultima should be located.

In a hurry, Dahli Fah Kim got on her Sparrow and rode off towards where Ultima is.

She will continue the mission as is she branded it in her psyche as her training had put her through when she struggled through the Dark Age before becoming a Guardian.

 **Mission 21**

On the way down in the elevator, Ultima was thinking over what has been through and how it came to this.

Easier said than done.

Back in the Prison three years ago, when Ultima was getting friendly with some of the other prisoners. He made some allies. He made some enemies. Plenty more enemies than what he had made back in the Main City both in and out.

One especially coming from Cyn. Or better as Cynthia Van Kraven.

From how he learned from her before coming here, he thought of her as a psychotic killer with an intention to liberate for her own cause. But then as he learned more, he learned that she wanted revenge. Against the family name that soiled her good will. As time passe for her when she had been reborn, she plotted, she schemed, she made herself more deadly until she learned where the descendants of her family name were located and manage to cut them off.

Ultima nearly thought that he would feel sorry for her. Except for how much killing she had done both in and out of the Prison, she was nothing more but a Guardian of Darkness.

For now, he was gonna have to fix this mess. But he was gonna bring her back in and set her into the tightest of security within the Vanguard walls.

Before he was ready to take the heat, he could sense that he was gonna get ambushed. Knowing so, he leaped up on the ceiling before the elevator doors opened.

Two Cynical Guardians busted in and pointed their auto rifles while being confused where he was. After a moment has passed, Ultima leaped down and knocked them both out at the same time.

He tied them up and pressed the up button so that Omega would have a trip back down through the elevator.

Looking around, eh could only see that this underground bunker was highly secured and this was perfect for an army to take refuge. It was empty, cold and secured like Cyn and her grandfather. Yet her grandfather was nothing else but a regular old man. He looked around some more and noticed that there was a few doors. He didn't sense that there is no one else within this bunker. He did sense someone within the room up ahead, he was sensing something completely dark.

Cyn is behind there.

He would wait, but this is more personal for not just himself, but for also his Clan.

Ultima readied himself and pressed for the door to open. He was hoping to hear gunfire going off, but nothing had sounded off.

It was as if she was waiting for him.

With caution, Ultima pointed his Better Devils towards the inside as he entered. He did spot Cyn. She was behind a large desk watching several monitors.

She was watching them the whole time.

"Good to know you are as admirable as I seen yo as, Ultima Ze S'Lair," she spoke before she turned.

Keeping his hand canon towards her, he approached slowly. He used one eye to see a dead Guardian on the far right. It was the other Vanguard leader, Sena. Least he didn't kept his other eye off Cyn in case she would pull a stunt.

"Lives are so disposable. Even when the Traveler sends his little ghosts to find new grow until something would find the way to dispose of them."

"Bullshit," Ultima cursed. "You played with too many lives and took them away. Many of their loved ones would love to see you behind bars unless you wish to be shot dead and see how your victims felt like."

"Victims? I was also the victim!" Cyn growled. "I was innocent and I loved my grandfather. He taught me EVERYTHING and then he passed away. His will was to have me hold the inheritance, but the rest of the Van Kraven were nothing but money grubbing, soul stealing lunatics and will abuse anyone to get their way. Tell me, Ultima Ze S'Lair, what drives a man to have his way?"

It wasn't hard for Ultima to know.

"Pride, greed and envy," he answered. "Those are more dangerous even for those who would play god like Guardians like you for example. All this so you could kill the people who took your joy away. You're pathetic."

Cyn shook her head while silently laughing. "Not necessarily," she said. "You and me are one on the same. We both had a rough past. We both had someone of a loved one. We wanted revenge. Believe me, even I had someone look into your files and learn more about you."

Ultima fired his hand cannon which he grazed her left side of her cheek. "I don't need any crap like that, Cyn. We may be the same, but listen closely, we are not one in the same. Today, what I do is repenting myself. I killed a few people. I had blood in my hands. I've hurt others when they were innocent. And you're telling me that you and I are one in the same regardless of our actions?"

"Almost." Cyn moved herself towards a portrait with only a younger version of her grandfather. Ultima was certain to keep his sights on her. "My grandfather was the best known strategists of the old wars. His father was also that. And his father's father. My father would've took the title. But these days, wars are always everywhere whether they are small in the neighborhood. Or as big as the World Wars. Thankfully that bastard was disowned. Then I was born. Abused. Slapped around like used meat. Anything else that made me full of hatred. Until my grandfather sent someone to bring me to him. I thought I had happiness. Until it went south."

Cyn took out her Old Fashioned and pointed it towards Ultima. "And now look where I stand, I will keep my grandfather's legacy alive. Me and ONLY me."

"But it makes no sense when you go around and killing off the descendants of your family name. Why them?" he bothered to ask.

Suddenly, Cyn started to break out with maniacal laughter that it shows the ugly parts of a deranged Guardian like her. "Don't you see, you idiot?" she curse towards him. Those bastards who call themselves children of my grandfather, they had the nerve to use what was supposed to be MINES for their own gain. Nothing else. Only left me for dead. Upon my dying wish, I swore that I would have my revenge on the bastards. And when I awoke, I believed that my wish came true. I awoke with more power. With Lilit by my side and the whole Clan by my side, I have it all. You see, Ultima Ze S'Lair, I have made myself what my grandfather would be proud of."

"WRONG," Ultima called out. "You think your grandfather, the man who was the only person who cared for you, would be proud of what you have done. Killing off innocent children? Killing innocent Guardians? The Vanguard, even your own subordinates? That's not being a leader. That's being a dictator. You have become more of what your grandfather fought to protect his family from. You have already lost you sanity for some silly games."

Cyn cursed. "SHUT UP! I am stronger than the average man. The Traveler was a fool to think that I would change knowing the sorrow and hatred I been through. YOU don't know anything about the pain I been through, S'Lair!"

'That's where you're wrong, Cyn," he pointed out. "While I was in the same Prison as you were, I looked back. Hell, one of my old Clanmates had the nerve to bring my only daughter to see me. And she was three years old. Three and she has seen her daddy after so long when she was almost one right after my wife died. If you know what pain is, put yourself in my shoes and know how it feels to live in sorrow, drunk with loneliness and revenge against the bastard who backstabbed you within the Clan and took the only person you loved. Even you know what I mean, don't you?"

He took notice that she was shaking while keeping her hand cannon pointed towards Ultima, either one of them was gonna have to move. Then Cyn made a loud yell and fired. Even threw a throwing knife towards him.

He took cover behind the chair which it only grazed his leg. Cyn could only keep firing towards him which only hit nowhere else but the dead body on the chair. She was yelling more as she kept firing.

He waited until he heard clicking. Meaning she ran out of ammo and had to reload.

It was the perfect chance to rush out and fire back at her while making his way towards better cover behind another desk. He grazed her a couple of times and she flipper her own desk which she made it as her own cover.

Both of them reloaded and traded bullet after bullet while having to lighten their cover up full of holes. Cyn was cheating by having to throw some of her knifes towards him.

He was gonna have to approach her steadily by having to use a smoke grenade and go invisible and rush towards her. Which it fooled her by looking for Ultima until he managed to grab hold of her wrist and prying her to let go of her hand cannon. Yet she used her knife to pierce his hand which he had let go and started to swing at him He fought back with one of his Spectral Blades and fought at close quarters. They were both bathing in each others blood and lost the will to use their own hand cannons to fight back since close quarters was more than enough.

After a couple of more blows they traded, Cyn actually removed her helmet to reveal her face towards Ultima. Seering his burning red eyes towards him,

This was something Ultima knows how this was going and decided to remove his own helmet to reveal his own face.

Both of them were staring at each others fiery gaze like seering daggers.

Cyn had grinned maliciously and stared towards him. "I know that pitiful face," she says with a venomous tone. "Pity and having to feel sorry. What a load of bullshit! I begged for my life before I died and guess what that had led me? NOTHING! And everytime I see that, I cringe seeing the pathetic state that they would show towards the one who would pull the trigger. Like me."

Ultima shook his head knowing where she was getting at. "So sad you are, Cynthia," he sympathized. "Wanna know what regret feels like? It feels like a stack of barb wire that would wrap around your heart. It hurts every beat, every day and every second when remembering what I have done. Listen to your heart for one second and feel what regret feels like."

What he thought that she was starting to change a little bit, but it wasn't what he predicted it to be.

She made an ugly face which it showed her malice and burned all around herself and launched a Blade Barrage towards Ultima.

Least dodged some of it and only got some of it caught onto his leg.

He didn't stagger much as he wanted to feel, but he was ready for the upcoming fight that was making her way with more malice then he ever seen from any Guardian he ever faced.

He was gonna have to hope his ghost makes it back. Otherwise, it was gonna be a struggle for him as soon as Cyn made contact with his knife from hers.

Back at the mansion out front, both the Vanguard and the Sanctuary Guardians were discussing while searching for more stragglers the Cynical Clan might've placed within the perimeter.

Jarome noticed Ero walked up while hanging up form a radio call and discussed, "Ok. Here is what is gonna happen. Freya is gonna send a supply cargo ship and you of Sanctuary will have the privilege to bring all of those captured Toxic Guardians are yours to take back to Earth and into your City. Meanwhile, we'll let the Vanguard at the Main City know that the mission is completed. We'll even contact your City's Vanguard and let them know you are on your way with the captured criminals." Ero looked around. "You have any ideas where your Clan leader is?"

Jarome looked around and shook his head. "Nope. Anyone else knows where Ultima went?" he asked everyone else but everyone responded that there was no sign of Ultima at all.

Until Jarome realized what his Clan leader was doing at the moment.

He palmed his face and said, "If I wanna make a good guess, Ultima is probably looking for Cyn. Saying that there might be an underground bunker where she might be hiding while watching over our actions."

"Where, you say?" says the familiar face.

Everyone looked that it was Dahli, or Black Widow, who approached while Maricks was behind.

Jarome was the most surprised. "What the hell're you doin' here?" he asked,

The look on Dahli's face was not a pleasant one at all. She pulled Jarome by the neck and asked, "Where did Ultima go?"

"An underground bunker which if I wanna make a good guess, it is probably somewhere in the backyard."

Dahli hesitated and ran off towards the back yard.

Jarome rubbed the spot that Dahli was grabbing him by and done nothing but watch her go off. Thinking of what she was gonna do in a foolish way. But thinking of what she was thinking, even he ran off after her.

Jarome had to let everyone stay where they stand and met up with Dahli who was looking at a shack.

In their perspective, this might be where the underground bunker was at.

They both went inside and found the inside was a mess of expired foods and flat drinks and even a downed portrait. Jarome picked it up and looked what it seems to be a grandfather and his granddaughter. Seeing that it would be the Cynical Clan leader, Cyn, and her grandfather when they used to be alive.

Dahli called out to Jarome and they found an elevator.

They both leaped with their guns ready as the door opened. Yet as it opened, they stopped they saw a couple of other Cynical Guardians tied up laying on the floor. And then to their surprise, Ultima's ghost, Omega, made his appearance.

Jarome sighed heavily. "Geez, Ultima, sending your own ghost to handle some of this while you go off on your own?" he monologue. "Same ol' stupid bastard he can be."

Ultima's ghost cleared himself to get Jarome and Dahli's attention and said, "That's what I've told him. But you know how Ultima is like when it comes to finishing a mission. Least it saves me the trouble to find ya."

"So what's the situation?" Jarome asked.

"Ok. Well, Ultima just went down there. I was scanning them before the door closed to see who they are. They were indeed more Cynical goons. Meanwhile, he is down there thinking Cyn is there too."

"And you left him there all by himself!?" Dahli snarled at the ghost.

"Well what do you want me to do? I actually waited for him when I heard this elevator was coming up when I was about to come get you, Jarome. I was thinking he changed his mind, but he is indeed an idiot. So, yes, Ultima is still down there."

Dahli was already hesitant and threw the unconscious Cynical Guardians out of the elevator and pressed the button for the elevator to go down. But Jarome halted the elevator by holding onto both sides with his hands.

"Don't think you can go by yourself and handle that psycho bitch on your own," Jarome said to her. "He is like a brother to me since the time in the Prison. I owe him too much."

Dahli shoved Jarome back hard which he slipped and noticed Ultima's ghost slipping in with ease. Pressed the button and the elevator closed and went down.

Jarome shook himself off and looked towards the elevator that Dahli shoved him off and went down by herself. He was thinking that it was foolish for a woman like her to go by herself to help Ultima out as if…

Shaking himself off, he was gonna have to handle bringing the two unconscious Cynical Guardians back to the front of the mansion while waiting for the cargo ship to arrive so they would head home.

"For your sake, Ultima, you better get your ass out of there alive and comeback," Jarome mentioned to himself as it talking towards Ultima. "Not to mention ya got someone who might have a crush on ya. So don't have your ass dead, boy. I know you are stronger and dumber to die like everyone else we fight for.

While Ultima was standing firm while he continued to handle against Cyn, he was losing his grip after losing too much blood. He was cut all over, he was close to loosing his balance.

 _What the hell was driving this woman?_

Afterwards, Cyn has quickly stepped back and threw another Blade barrage towards Ultima.

He closed his eyes thinking that this was gonna be the end. But he felt that someone has rushed in.

He looked and saw that it was Dahli who stood in front and took all the damage.

Ultima was stoked even to see that Omega had gone back to his side.

"Well, good thing you aren't dead yet," Omega said.

Ultima waved him signaling whatever the ghost said so. He looked up towards Dahli and asked, "The hell are you doing here? I told you that I would be back alive, didn't I?"

Dahli looked back towards Ultima and smiled. "And you would believe that I would believe that while you are on your last bit of stamina against this crazy bitch?" She teased.

That brought a smile on Ultima's face.

They both looked as they heard Cyn growling like a banshee. "We'll see who's the bitch once I gut you up, you waste of space!" she yelled and then rushed to knife down on Dahli.

Both women were actually fighting each other knife-to-knife as if in a death match. Ultima tried to get back up but fell to one knee.

"Don't move. I have one more ounce in me to get you back in your feet," Omega pointed out. "But you must not be too reckless again since it seems that this Guardian of Darkness has so much vigor."

Ultima grinned and replied, "No shit. Now work your magic, Omega."

His ghost sighed and got started on giving him a straight beam of Light which was healing all the wounds and hardening all the blood that Cyn has given him. Ultima was feeling his strength returning to him.

He looked over to both Cyn and Dahli who lost their knives and only going at each other with nothing but their fists. They were trading blows left and right. Dahli's helmet was shattered after a hard right hook and then sucker punched in the gut which Cyn nearly took the advantage. Yet Dahli sweeped her legs to knock Cyn unbalanced. When on top, Cyn was landing a couple of punches before Cyn grabbed hold of Dahli's next fist and had it landed on the ground and gave a sharp right hook which had now been a reverse.

Cyn was now on top of Dahli and having her hands around her neck hoping to suffocate her.

"I know the feel of being some street riff-raff, Blood Hourglass trash," Cyn insulted. "Too bad you tried but failed."

Dahli was more strong willed then Cyn had underestimated and had one of her hands make it to her face and had her thumb pressed into Cyn's eye. Making her scream in pain and loosened up which gave Dahli a chance to kick Cyn off and land a hard kick to her face which had sent her flying.

Ultima was now better and made it to Dahli's side all ready. He pulled his Better Devils again and pointed towards Cyn who was covering the eye that Dahli squeezed where the blood was pouring out of the socket.

"Cynthia Van Kraven, there's nowhere for you to run or for you to stop us," he called out to Cyn. "We both know we can beat you in a fight in this position. So why not you just stop and surrender. You're lucky that we're bringing you back alive."

Cyn was persistent as she was laughing again like this was all a game for her. "Bringing me alive, S'Lair!?" she teased. Then she held out an incendiary grenade towards a set of flammable gas and it caused an explosion.

Ultima was lucky enough to get Dahli and escape the room before the explosion would engulf them in flames.

Just as he thought this was all for nothing when He saw flames engulfing the room and even making its way upwards and filling the rest of the bunker in black smoke and fire, he noticed Cyn was rushing after them both with another knife like a demon out of hell.

Without wasting time, Ultima was ready to strike Cyn off but Dahli shoved him aside and took hold of Cyn who was nearly on fire and they both were rolling on the floor fighting again like before.

Ultima looked around knowing that the smoke was encasing quickly and they are gonna lose their oxygen if they don't get out of here. He was thankful that Cyn was still alive and could be healed thanks to her ghost. But being a charred body wasn't gonna help.

So he rushed back in there and took hold of Cyn who quickly stabbed him in the gut and driving it deeper. He was strong enough to withstand the deep cut in his gut and rolled Cyn off Dahli and started to land a couple of punches. Cyn retaliated by slicing onto his face across his nose which made Ultima lose some balance and stepped back quick before she would swipe again with her knife.

And then, Cyn was ready to launch another Blade Barrage.

Ultima was gonna have to take it since there was no escape between her and the growing fires.

Thinking that Cyn was winning, she was grinning like an imp and laughing like she had won. But little did she know, she was feeling a dagger straight through her gut. Looking down, it was a Spectral Blade.

One of Dahli's Spectral Blades. When she drove it more deeper, Dahli moved herself closer to Cyn's ear and said, "Now who's the dead bitch, Biao zi?" After that, Dahli knocked Cyn out cold knowing that she was finally finished.

Ultima was breathing deeply, but knows that the oxygen was getting thinner by the minute.

"I don't wanna celebrate yet, but can we get out of here now!?" yelled Omega and even Dahli's ghost in a unison.

Both Ultima and Dahli, being brutally bruised and beaten, looked towards each other and took Cyn by each arm and dragged themselves towards the elevator and pressed the button upwards. Except that this was gonna take too long and they would believe that the fire would cause a bigger explosion bringing the whole bunker down and bury them all in burning debris.

So both Ultima and Dahli decided to climb onto the sharp metal cables of the elevator. The cables were getting more hotter as the temperature grows, but they didn't stop there. Ultima had Cyn strapped onto his back while he kept an eye on Dahli who was more wounded and following behind.

Soon as they were climbing closer and closer, the elevator doors opened and it was Jarome who opened the doors. He yelled for them to hurry up before another explosion could occur. Ultima stepped it up and tossed Cyn towards Jarome who he caught barely and brought her out.

Meanwhile, Ultima lowered himself to reach out towards Dahli and she managed to grab hold. By the skin of their teeth, the explosion has gone off and tossed Dahli upwards so Jarome would grab hold of her and they all ran off.

The explosion happened and Ultima was engulfed in the flames.

The explosion was fierce while Jarome and Dahli barely made it out of the shack with the unconscious Cyn by their side and the whole building had collapsed.

They both looked towards what remains of the underground bunker, completely buried and destroyed. Feeling unbelievable that Ultima might be lost.

Dahli couldn't believe it herself when she screamed for Ultima at the top of her lungs and tried to go back but Jarome was holding her back.

The explosion attracted everyone that was up front and the Vanguard was already on it to put out the spreading fires so the whole planet doesn't get caught fire all over.

The rest of the Sanctuary Clan walked over feeling lost seeing what just happened.

Jarome shook his head knowing that Ultima was an idiot for taking the heat while having everyone else get out alive.

Jarome had let go of Dahli who collapsed and started to let out curses and cries saying towards Ultima that he couldn't be dead.

Though it seems Sanctuary was thinking that their leader died a hero. That the Clanless mercenary who formed the Clan died for the good of bringing Cyn in which they managed to restrain her while she was still unconscious. A couple of them went to the collapsed bunker after the fires were put out thinking that maybe Ultima was still under there.

Knowing that it was no use, Dahli could do nothing but tear up too much in emotion calling for Ultima to come back. That there is more to it besides the kiss they just had back at his room in the Sanctuary Tower.

After no luck, the whole Clan and the Vanguard decided to call it and went back to where they could wait for the cargo ship so they could head home back to Earth.

But suddenly, they heard the debris rummaging around and being pushed back. They were surprised to know what emerged.

They say that Ultima Ze S'Lair has risen from the ashes and looking worse than what he used to look after their fight with Cyn and her Clan Cynical.

Everyone was open gapped. Some were having tears of joy. Some was surprised that the man who leads Sanctuary could emerge alive from something like that.

For Dahli, she was still letting out tears yet in joy as she ran towards Ultima and tackled him which landed them on the ground and she embraced him hard. She was giving him some pounding while calling him an idiot for taking the fall while having them escape.

Ultima didn't care much before he grinned and said, "I die hard. Believe me, when I say that, I mean since my time before I became a Guardian, before I created a Clan back in the Main City, before I exiled myself and landed into Prison and after what I created from the ashes, I was gonna make it all better then what I made before."

After hearing Ultima, Dahli went to press her lips against his and know this taste was more sweet than a mission accomplished.

 **Mission 22**

On the ride home from Venus after the mission was accomplished, Ultima was laying back against the wall of the open aired space so he wanted to keep an eye on the Cynical Clan members they had captured. He even wanted to keep an eye on Cyn so she wouldn't escape so easily.

He knows every one of them is unconscious and the Clan is exhausted but Ultima isn't safe to believe it all until it has been completed until the very end when they make it back to the City and deliver them to the Vanguard Tower.

All he could think of was to see his daughter after all this mess being resolved.

While waiting, he inputted the secret discord server password so he would talk to someone in private.

He got a hold of Lulu.

"So… mission accomplished, right?" she asked.

"Not yet," he answered. "Until I hand them over to the Vanguard, the mission is completed completely. And I won't be able to have the Cynical get into the Sanctuary business for a long while."

Lulu sighed. "At least you are safe and not harmed too much."

Ultima shrugged which annoyed Lulu on the screen. "Now the reason I call you is the answer form the other day before we left. So why send Chibikim and Wilson after me and wanting to bring me home? I thought Popebear did that but since I discovered it was you, I wanted to know why."

"It's because I wanted to bring you back into the Main City."

Ultima snorted. Thinking that any of that was a farce.

"I'm serious," Lulu started. "You have been out for a long while. You being in the Prison doesn't seem to do much since I know what you did was only for your Clan's safety."

"And for the rest of you guys," he pointed out. "After killing Gilbratur, after Matilda's death, I was lost. I've hurt others. I didn't want to believe that saying sorry was gonna fix everything. Believe me, Lulu, it isn't easy having to live through while your kid is still a toddler that just started to walk but not much. Trust me, it was better off that I didn't come back to the Main City. I'm a Mercenary after all."

Lulu was silent after hearing all that Ultima had said to her. She sighed after a moment.

"Look, I do understand why you wanted to do such and why you rather go on your own. But even I worry. Matilda was like a sister to me. She would be proud of what you have done but then again, she would worry. Hell, if she had survived, she would have countless heart attacks just knowing that her husband had been going out like some crazy vigilante."

Ultima slumped. But he knows that she was right.

Except Lulu was wrong on one thing, and it was when all he has done was for his own volition. This was all he had to do for not just for himself, but for the safety for his Clan and for his old friends back at the Main City.

"So what are you gonna do now after you deliver the Cynical Clan to the Vanguard?" she asked.

"I'm gonna lay low for awhile," he quickly answered. "Penelope has not been seeing me for a while so this is the best opportunity for me to spend some time with her."

For once, after the whole debacle, Ultima was making a tear down his cheek.

Which Lulu giggled. "I'm at least glad that you are a good father. Penelope would least be proud even when her mother isn't around."

"Thanks. So I wanna ask, that Freya ain't too happy, isn't she?"

"Yup. Freya is still in fury ever since your hanging up back on Earth. I would like to lay low from Venus just to be safe so none of the Vanguard would get on your case, just a heads up."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. I have to go. Vanguard business as usual. And Ultima?" Lulu asked.

Ultima raised a brow in curiosity.

"Would be nice if you do come back in the Main City. Everyone missed you. Even I missed you."

Ultima admitted, "I appreciate the concern. But while I have made Sanctuary, I have much more to handle."

"Like what?"

"Let's say more Prison bastards I will have to handle even after the Scorn Uprising."

"I understand. But don't be afraid to let everyone like me if you need help." After she had said that, Lulu hung up.

Ultima sighed heavily after the whole conversation.

He noticed Dahli coming in and sat herself next to her.

"You looking more better after all that mess," Dahli said to him.

"You too," he replied back. "Shouldn't you be back at the medic area so they would check up on you?"

"What about you? I mean, how the hell did you survive that explosion? Hell, 'specially from all that fire? Are you a god?"

That was something that even Ultima didn't know himself. He would've survived and have Omega heal him up. Except last he remembered, he was about to be engulfed by the fires. But afterwards, he was already on the top floor where the bunker was.

Ultima was almost thinking that it would have to involve Matilda from the great beyond and bring him back to the living. But he wouldn't believe such. Then thinking that maybe it was the same Vex who hinted him where Cyn was.

Even thinking that the Traveler was helping Ultima out in many ways. Rather the Universe is full of mysteries.

After too much thinking, Ultima decided to take it easy knowing that no one was going anywhere. A short nap. He'll take a longer nap once he gets done with the Spider and make his way home and see Penelope again.

Dinah had just made her way back to Nessus after she left the day after she made love to Nexus. Thinking that it would make her forget, but it wouldn't help her much unless she was suggested by Penthesilea to come back here and find out why she was made a Guardian after she killed her father and killed herself after.

She would have to see Riley again. They were sisters-in-arms when they were fighting off the Vex converging Nessus for not being another one of their machine planets.

Dinah was thinking if Riley knows something better.

"Hey, Penthesilea, are you sure that it's a good idea to come here?" Dinah asked.

Her ghost came out and answered, "I would believe as I suggested, Dinah. If, by chance, Riley is here, it would make this more easier."

Dinah sighed. "True. I only told Ultima that this was 'personal' business and nothing else. He has gotta be pissed at the moment, but I guess he would understand what I might be going through." Speaking of which, she had slammed her fist on the ground in frustration. "If only Nexus didn't show his stupid self at the Tower and everything would've been better and normal like I wanted since we made it out of the Prison. DAMN HIM!"

"Please, Dinah, calm yourself."

Dinah clenched her teeth and gave Penthesilea a glare and suddenly let out a sigh of relief. Calming herself down.

Both her and her ghost looks over the spot where they used to live.

On top of Arcadian Valley looks so beautiful when she and Riley lived here with their parents. They found the small home they lived at.

Dinah started to shake bad when remembering the bad memories. The way her father was messing with Dinah when she was young. When during the Red War, her mother was a Guardian who fought in it. Riley was just out of the hut somewhere. Later on, Dinah was feeling those hands.

She held her head tight only to forget the bad memories.

Suddenly, someone has called out to both Dinah and her ghost.

"Hello," says the voice she could recognize. "Long time no see, Dinah Diaheart. Or rather I am surprised you showed your face again," says the voice in a different tone.

Dinah sighed knowing who that was.

"Glad you haven't changed at all, Failsafe." Dinah called out. Getting herself together and made her way into the home she used to live. Even remembering the same spot she killed her father. She shook her head to forget it all. "So, Failsafe, what crap had you discovered since I been gone? You know anywhere that Riley went to?"

"Nothing much besides some of the Fallen digging into my parts as usual and the Vex doing their convergence as usual. Last I know is you have been here for two years. Well, since you been made a Guardian and yelled at the top of your lungs, Riley had you to help her and you just left and made a mess. Thought you would never come back."

"That was a long time ago, Failsafe. Now if you don't mind, you got some data saved after I been gone for so long?"

"I do. What kind of data are you looking for? And if it involves looking over when your pervert father touched you, good thing I erased it all."

Ignoring Failsafe's on again, off again sarcasm, Dinah cleared her head from insulting the A.I. and asked, "Play me all what you have looked over for the past three years if you have any of that. I'll be here for a few days 'cause I need to look into myself."

Failsafe answered, "Affirmative. Better grab yourself popcorn because this is gonna be a WHOLE LONG road trip."

Maggie was escorting the rest of the surviving Guardians and the Vanguard while having to bring some of the Cynical Clan members they had defeated be taken into custody into the Tower for questioning. She even had some of the members take some of the wounded to the medical wing for healing and patching up.

This was a mess even for the City. The repairs was gonna take months from the looks of the fallen debris and the tanks that were demolished. Looking like what the Tower in the Main City went through back at the Red War.

Looking towards Maxus coming towards Maggie, she knows that he was more of a mess as everyone else who was fighting against the Cynical Clan.

"Are you alright, Maxus?" she asked.

Maxus gave her a nasty look and answered, "I'll live. What about you? You aren't too hurt after all this hell? Tsk. Reminds me of the mess back on Mars."

"That goes the same from the rest of the Vanguard. Many casualties. But almost everyone lived through the day." Maggie felt her Discord link being ringed and answered. It was Baxton on the line and was told to come up to the top of the Tower as a cargo ship is making its way with more Cynical members from Venus. Even she was shocked that the leader was along the way. She hung up and looked towards Maxus and said, "That was Baxton. We would need to make our way to the Tower and meet up with the Sanctuary Clan."

"I'll pass," Maxus answered. "I have some business to handle."

"Does it have to do with Blaine?" she asked in curiosity.

Maxus ignored the question and left on his own.

She knows that it does have to do with Blaine. She wonders what has happened to him after the underground Cynical base was destroyed. She was even worried about all that.

But ignoring all of those thoughts for now, Maggie made her way up to the roof of the Vanguard Tower as ordered and met with Baxton. He looked like her was in a bad mood as usual and spotted the cargo ship making a landing being led by another Guardian.

The doors opened and showed the Sanctuary Clan with most of the Cynical Clan looking unconscious and even have a couple of other Guardians who are injured. She noticed that the Guardian, Nexus, was in terrible shape and needs some immediate medical check up. She noticed one of the Cynical members has her eye missing. Baxton checked and from Ultima's words that it was the Clan leader.

Maggie could only observe Baxton and Ultima fighting each other after one of the Vanguard took Cyn off his hands while she noticed Dahli. Maggie waved for Dahli to meet up and wanted to discuss privately.

"How did it all go back on Venus?" Maggie asked.

"It was hell, but everything was done. What about here on Earth?" Dahli asked in return after answering.

"Same. The City is gonna take a while until it can be built again. May take a long time."

Dahli looked back towards Ultima and back to Maggie. "Would you deliver a message to Ultima if you don't mind?" she asked.

"What would it be?" Maggie questioned curiously.

"Tell Ultima that it was fun. Until we get to meet again in starside. I need to check on my family back home." Afterwards, Dahli left.

Maggie felt that it was late for her to try and ask if it was ok, but she was thinking as Dahli knew that Maggie will deliver the message. Dahli was a nice woman. As venomous as she can be with a gun, she was a strong Guardian.

Like as if Blood Hourglass reminded Maggie of Sanctuary.

Maybe someday the Vanguard would look the other way and see both of the Clans as who would do anything until the threat is vanquished.

Like today, the Cynical Clan War as the Vanguard would call this is all done and over with.

 **Mission 23**

Ultima was glad that the "conversation" with Baxton was over with after he handed Cyn and the rest of the Cynical Clan members to the Vanguard and have them in custody.

He looked towards Jarome who approached and only answered that now everything is over with and the mission was accomplished.

"So what're ya planning to do next, boss?" Jarome asked.

Ultima pressed his fingers in-between the bridge of his nose feeling tired and replied, "I'm gonna lay low for a while. Meanwhile, you and the rest of the Clan go and deal with some clean up and make sure the City is being built back to its former glory."

"You sure you don't wanna stay at the Tower?"

Ultima shook his head. "I need to be with my daughter more than anything else. I need some rest on my own time."

"I understand," Jarome replied along with a pat on Ultima's back. "And listen up, we all here for you if ya need anything. We a family, my man."

Ultima felt a little familiarised form Jarome's words as it was like back at the Main City with his old Clan. he was ready to walk out after making separate ways yet Maggie came up in front of him.

Maggie cleared her throat and said, "Dahli wanted me to tell you that she needs to see her Clan. In the meantime, she also wanted to tell you that it was fun fighting alongside you in the battlefield. Until next time on starside. So you don't have to look for her, Ultima."

Ultima quickly understood what Dahli wanted and sighed in relief when she disappeared on him.

He looked down towards Maggie and asked, "I see that the City is in terrible shape. You think the Vanguard is gonna hold up even with Vanguard leader Bastard on duty?"

Maggie almost snickered and answered, "I'm sure we will handle the damage easily. All I can say that this was one helluva war the Vanguard has ever dealt with since the Taken War or the Red War"

"I would say the Red War since it was the Tower back at the Main City was taken over by the Dominus of the Red Legion."

"That's right." Maggie blushed after hearing the correct answer from Ultima. "After all, you were there."

Ultima nearly sigh after hearing that. "Well, I'll let you do your duties, Maggie. I need to head out. I have someone waiting for me back at home."

Maggie saluted and walked off meeting with the rest of the Vanguard still transporting some more of the Cynical Clan members.

Ultima was about to ready to head out after too much of a headache with the Vanguard and with his Clan except what else was in his way were Wilson and Chibikim who were standing in front of him.

He sighed and asked, "Yes?"

"Just wanted to say it was fun, Ultima," Wilson said. "You still resolved with having to stay here?"

Ultima nodded. "I already talked with Lulu on the way here. You should give her a call and confirm it yourself."

"But still, Ultima," Chibikim said, "it has been too long and everyone was concerned."

"Not really. What I do is my own business. And I have to say this, the war feels as it has just begun. Cyn wasn't the only Guardian locked up in the Prison you should worry about. There are more and only I can handle them."

"Bullshit. Ven if there are few of them, there are more of us," Wilson said.

Ultima shook his head knowing that this was becoming more of a headache then it already was.

Having to bring out Omega to get his ship out, he waved at everyone later that until next time when something comes up to threaten the Universe, he would count on his Clan to handle them until he is ready to confront the next threat of escapees from the Prison.

For now, he needs to see the Spider and then return to his daughter.

Dahli made it back to her hideout which it looks like it was a mess, yet she sees that no one in the Clan have been in casualty except injuries form the war within the City against the Cynical Clan.

She took out her ghost to analyse where the Clan had went to and was told that they might have migrated towards one of their relief camps somewhere at the EDZ.

That was easier said than done since Dahli and a couple of others grew up in the EDZ and near the Farm before they were Guardians. Hell, some of the members weren't Guardians but regular humans who needed a home.

Looking back, Dahli was gonna miss this base where she started Blood Hourglass and more of missing Ultima again since this was gonna take longer.

Yet having to understand Ultima Ze S'Lair, he has his own business to take care of.

Ultima made his way to Spider's hideout easily and confronted him which the Fallen greeted him.

"Welcome back. Hopefully it was a fun mission you have yourself glued onto, Ultima," Spider said.

He shrugged. "Used to it. But it's not the only thing why I'm here, Spider." Ultima waited until the Spider eyed him in concern. "I need to lay low for a while. I need to be with someone for possibly a few months. This mission has been hell and I need to look into someone. Would be nice if you would pitch in and look for those specific Guardians too."

The Spider purred and replied, "But of course, Ultima. I understand you need some… R&R. But do keep your head up, for you will have someone far worse if you are to look them up. I know where you came from and I know the many enemies you have dealt with. They will come for you. Whatever protection you have on you, you might want to, how do some say these days, 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer'?"

Ultima gave the Spider a glare yet he understood what the Spider meant and he was gonna have to keep his own eyes peeled.

After finishing his business with the Fallen here, Ultima made his way out and called Omega to being his ship so they would make their way to the Dreaming City.

On the way to their home, Omega asked, "You sure it is a good idea even for the Clan to look over the dangers while you are gone?"

Ultima could only smirk towards a stupid question which he calls this. He answered, "Remember back at the Prison when I exiled myself, Omega? I'm more of a mercenary and better off a Myth these days. At that point, it's only me and my daughter I have to be concerned about. The Clan became a new family which I do have my worries. Yet I made the Clan out of misfits for a reason. And I picked well."

Omega chuckled nervously at the answer.

Ultima made it to the destination spot where the Spine of Keres was at. Yet the home he made was well camouflaged as one of his old Clanmates of his old Clan managed to get his daughter to safety after being exiled. He followed towards the narrow edges and under a cavern to a small hut.

Small, yet comfortable which Penelope found this more of her own home then when he keeps himself here too in terms of safety.

Especially when it's safer from the Taken or the Scorn that still roam.

He would have to wonder if Matilda wouldn't mind living here if she were alive.

Yet that doesn't matter when he enters himself in. he already felt himself at home. Thinking that Matilda would welcome him home with Penelope in her arms and he would take her in his arms feeling like he hasn't seen her in a long time.

Even this time, he returned feeling like it has been years.

Ultima made his way to see Penelope sleeping. Looking like Matilda when she was young before they became serious towards each other.

 _She is looking like Matilda everyday,_ Ultima thought.

He placed his hand on top of her head full of his black hair and smiled a little knowing that it feels good to see his daughter again.

Then left while taking his gear off until he was wearing nothing and laid himself in his own bed.

He commanded Omega to cut off communications unless they are private until Ultima gets something.

For now, Ultima Ze S'Lair closed his eyes feeling relieved that one of the Prison escapees is now currently behind bars.

Feeling like he would sleep in peace pretending that Matilda was beside him like the times back at the Main City.

 **Epilogue**

Anguish was relieved to know that Ultima Ze S'Lair has already finished his business. Even more relieved form what his answer was revealed from Aesir.

Aesir answered to Anguish the same question he asked Eden that it is okay to give Ultima a helping hand since he was the one who helped his mother, Seraphina Ze S'Lair, deliver her children before the father, Lysander Ze S'Lair, took one of them/

He even promised Seraphina to keep the twin a secret from Ultima until the time comes.

But at which time, Anguish thought. That time when the twin reveals herself to the world and calls from the Ascendant World.

For now, Anguish will continue to watch over Ultima like he promised his mother before her death even when that was kept a secret which he knows Ultima would be furious and ask questions countless times.

Meanwhile, he was told by Eden that it was her time to watch over someone out in the open Universe.

For now, Anguish will wait and see to it that Ultia Ze S'Lair and his Sanctuary continues to be the shiny beacon within the Darkness.

Moris, one of Hexes' best men, took notice of Cyn's capture from hearing Guardian Radio and rushes towards his boss.

Getting himself together out of his ever nervous self and approached. He said, "Uh, Hexes. I have some news you might want to know." Waiting for a response and recieved it, he continued. "You know that Cyn lady from the Prison? Turns out that she was captured and turned in to the Vanguard. But they didn't do it alone. Apparently, they had help from Ultima Ze S'Lair, master Hexes."

Moris waited again but was introduced by a shattering glass. Who came out of the small room was his Clan leader, Hexes.

Hexes was all Exo with spikes all over his head and wearing his black wardrobe as a Warlock main. He grabbed Moris by the neck and gave him a cold, dead glare.

"You know that I HATE that name, Moris," Hexes commented. "And I don't give a damn on that son of a bitch who ruined my reputation back at the Prison. But to think that crazy bitch, Cyn, would lose to that bastard, S'Lair easily."

"But she didn't go down easily as you knew that, master," Moris nervously said. "I mean, Ultima is quite the strong foe and managed to capture her makeshift Clan. I mean, her's was more child's play, if I do so say so myself."

Moris waited for Hexes to think about it until he dropped his own Clanmate to the ground hard and made his way to the opening area of Phobos and said, "Yeah. you're right, Moris. We all know Cyn is a tough boob to tease lightly, but we all also know that S'lair brought himself to the Prison for his own reasons which we all don't give a damn. Although, he does show guts to handle the crazy broad even on his own."

Moris waited more as Hexes was still studying what he was told until he laughed out loud as if he had a plan.

"MORIS!" Hexes ordered. "Get the Clan together! It's time we plan out an attack! Knowing S'Lair's condition, he is a little worn out. We can't underestimate him, but we must be ready. We raided, we stole and we all banded together from broken parts until we became a larger mechanism for one of these days. So call all arms from the entire Universe and we shall show it all who Hexes' Curse really is worth all the effort we worked hard ON!"

Saluting, Moris went off to the communications center and calls for the Clan who are stationed across the Universe to gather their arms and gather at the base of the Clan.

For another war will start soon and it all points towards Ultima Ze S'Lair and the Universe.


End file.
